A Bright future?
by Flower princess11
Summary: Takes place before the wedding. Sasuke returns and show's Naruto a mysterious hourglass that some rogues are after. After an intense fight over it, it gets damage and this causes a young team 7 to be summoned to this new time. Now the adult Naruto has to find a way to send his younger self and team back before this causes a paradox, especially with his wedding to Hinata nearing.
1. The start of trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _A Bright Future?_**

 ** _Chapter 1: The start of trouble_**

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in the hidden ninja village of Konohagakure. The sun was shining and shinobi's and civilians were happily going about with their personal business, especially one kunoichi who was on cloud nine.

It was Hyuuga Hinata, former heiress of the famous Hyuuga clan and currently the soon-to-be-bride of village hero and her long-time love Uzumaki Naruto. The lovely woman was currently in her compounds garden, feeling a great sense of joy and tranquility for everything that was going on. Their village was finally at peace and soon she would be married to the man she has loved since she was a little girl.

Could it get any better than that?

"Oh, I wonder what Naruto-kun is up to right now?...'Hinata said softly as she watered some sun flowers and thought about her future groom.

It was early and Hinata imagined he was either out doing some early morning training, getting a ramen-theme breakfast or maybe just sleeping in since it was Sunday. Such thoughts made Hinata giddy and giggly. They were certainly in character of her beloved.

A few months ago Naruto-kun had proposed to her and later he would come here so they could continue to plan for their wedding. She could still recall that beautiful, wonderful night when he took her to a nice restaurant called Narusegawa'a Lounge, it was a little pricey but Naruto insisted on splurging there. The food was delicious and Naruto ordered a large tray of cinnamon rolls, her favorite, for dessert. On the first one she picked up, Hinata saw the engagement ring and Naruto proposed to her right there.

It was simply wonderful.

That was almost two months ago and with her father and clan's help, they will hopefully be able to have the ceremony be ready in just a few short weeks at the most. Which is why the young woman was in such high spirits.

 _"_ _Oh Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata blushed as she thought of her beloved.

Ever since she was a girl, Naruto had been her most precious person. She used to always long to be with him, to talk, train and befriend him and tell him just how important he was to her but she had been so very shy as a girl, something she was still ashamed about since she knew how lonely he had been during those days. But things were different now, she was no longer that shy child and she and Naruto were in love with each other. Soon she would become his bride and later wife and live happily with him for the rest of their lives.

She could hardly wait for this afternoon so that he could come and continue with the planning for their wedding. The sooner they plan, the sooner they can be married. And Hinata was counting the days until she would finally become Uzumaki Hinata. Until then however, she would wait patiently and prepare for what would be the most important day of her and Naruto's lives. Also, she had a few important questions that she simply must ask him in regards to the ceremony.

 _'_ _I wonder if Naruto-kun would be alright if our wedding cake was cinnamon flavored_ …"Hinata thought with a giggle as she thought about her favorite treat.

The lovely young bride went back to water her flowers and thinking about her one true love and how soon, they will be married.

* * *

 _At the training fields_

At the training fields, a certain blonde young man was currently doing some heavy training. This was Uzumaki Naruto, age 19, who has been here since very early this morning. Hinata had been right as her groom in question was currently doing some training. The blonde young man was sweating and panting but still going at it.

"Alright, a little more…"Naruto muttered as he summoned more chakra.

" ** _Rasengan!._**.."He shouted upon creating the powerful orb and obliterated a nearby tree.

"Glad to see I'm not rusty…"He thought proudly.

With all that's been going on lately, he rarely had a lot of free time to train, what with all the missions along with planning his wedding. It was a little stressful, which was why he needed a little release in the form of hard work and elbow grease. As the ninja in question continued to work out, he didn't notice that he was being watched. It wasn't an enemy, if anything it was the polar opposite that had attentive eyes on the village hero.

 ** _"_** ** _HI-YA_**!..."Naruto shouted as he threw some shuriken's, hitting his target perfectly.

" ** _HI-YA_**!..."Was suddenly shouted and the blonde turned around to see Some kids, academy students all in similar poses as well.

This caused the blonde man to grin.

"Hi there.."Naruto said as he recognize these kids.

There were about three boys he recalled from his last lecture he gave at the academy. Seiji, Chan and Toru who were first year academy students and big fans of the village hero.

"Good morning Naruto-senpai…'The three boys said in union as they did a bow to their idol.

"Mornin' guys, what's going on?..."Naruto asked the kids.

"Just training to be awesome ninja's like you senpai!...'Chan, a dark hair boy with goggles said enthusiastically.

"Is that so?...'Naruto said with a grin.

"Could you spar with us Naruto-senpai…"Toru asked with bright eyes to the adult.

"We wanna be like you Naruto-senpai!..."Seiji, the shortest of the kids said excitedly to the village hero while his friends nodded in agreement.

"Eh, I'd love to give you guys some help but I'm doing some training and I have plans for this afternoon…"Naruto said carefully and noticed the wilted looks on their face.

"Please Naruto-nichan! Show us!..."The kids begged once more to their hero.

"Alright…Alright…I guess I can give you guys some pointers…"Naruto said with a sigh and saw the kids lighten up in excitement.

"Alright! Naruto-nii is going to show us how to kick butt…"Chan shouted while his friends cheered as well.

 _"_ _Kids…"_ Naruto thought in amusement as he saw how excitable they all were before he went to teach them some taijutsu and show him some jutsu's much to their amazement.

* * *

 _Later_

Naruto was now on his way home to take a quick shower and later meet up with his fiancé to plan the wedding. Naruto grinned at the thought of that. This week alone was pretty tiring, what with the missions and everything but now Naruto had his day off, he got a big payoff for his last mission, which was a trip to Suna in order to maintain peace and he was now going to see his beloved, beautiful bride to plan their wedding.

He still couldn't believe that in just a few weeks, he and Hinata were going to be married. His single days would be over and he'd get to spend the rest of his life with the sweetest, most beautiful, amazing woman on earth.

It was like a dream.

" _Hmm…I wonder if Hinata-chan would mind adding ramen as a wedding dish_ …" Naruto thought with interest as he continued his walk.

"Naruto-nichan!...'Was heard and Naruto turned around to see Konohamaru running up to him.

"Hey Konohamaru, what's up?..."Naruto greeted.

"Fine, I heard you just got back from your mission…'Konohamaru said with interest.

"Eh, it was nothing big, just a routine visit is all…'Naruto shrugged.

Soon the two ninja's continued to walk and chat together, about life, missions and of course, the wedding itself.

"I still can't believe that you and Hinata-sama are getting married…"Konohamaru commented to his friend and idol.

"I know…I still sometimes can't believe it either…"Naruto said with a grin as he thought of his bride.

As the blonde, young man kept walking with his younger friend, he was greeted by more and more villagers, his fans and kept thinking about his beautiful bride and their wedding that would be soon. He was counting then days away until the wedding and how soon he will be able to call her his wife and come home to her every day for the rest of his life.

 _"_ _It doesn't get any better than this_ …"Naruto thought to himself.

He was happy and why shouldn't he be. He had everything that he could ever want when he was growing up…except for the Hokage title but he was still as determined as ever to get it one day. But right now, he had the admiration and respect of the entire village that had once shunned him, he had many close friends that he knew he could trust his life with, he had become stronger and most of all, he had the love of a beautiful, amazing woman who he would soon marry and start a family with.

Absolutely nothing could spoil this for him!

Suddenly an ANBU came up to them and he mentally cursed.

"Naruto-san! Hokage-sama is requesting your presence in his office right now…" The ANBU said.

'What does Kakashi-sensei want?..."He asked to the masked ANBU.

"It's something to do with that old teammate of yours, Uchiha Sasuke…"He answered, surprising Naruto and even Konohamaru in the process.

"I'll see ya later Konohamaru, I gotta take this…"Naruto said before leaving with the other man to the Hokage's office.

All the while, he was hoping that his friend was alright. Sasuke was still on his journey, he did occasionally come to the village ever so often, so Naruto wanted to know what was up. Despite how they always used to butt heads when they first became members of team seven…and the falling out they had when he left the village, Naruto always cared about Sasuke as his best friend, even when he was being a jerk.

He sure hope that he was okay.

* * *

 _About 6 1/2 years ago_

It was an uneventful day in the village, as 12 year old, Uzumaki Naruto, almost 13, was at the training field, working his butt off to improve his skills. It's been about three months since he and his new mentor Jiraiya or ero-sennin as Naruto so eloquently calls him, managed to track down and convince Tsunade to come back to the village to become the new fifth Hokage. Since then it was endless missions and training.

Such as right now.

"Come on!..."Naruto said as he threw more shurinkens to his target but missed the bull's by a bit.

Naruto grinned as he was only off by a few inches and he was a lot closer than his last one…that meant he was improving. Now all he had to do was keep practicing and he'll be able to get it. He knew that he would.

"Just a little more and I'll beat Sasuke's score…"The loud, hyperactive blonde said confidently as he kept his private training.

That had been what the fight had been about. As always Sasuke got a perfect score, managing to hit the bull's eye perfectly with not one, not two but _three_ shurinkens like it was nothing while Naruto had only managed to land one while the other two missed it by a bit.

It wouldn't have been so bad if that jerk didn't make that comment of him lacking focus and Sakura gushing over how amazing he was.

He wasn't jealous…Okay, maybe a he was a _little_ but he just wanted to show them that he was getting better. He knew that he was!

Anyway, after the fight, Kakashi-sensei dismissed them for the day and left for home to go read his perverted book and Sasuke left to go who-knows-where with Sakura following him. He had ask her if she wanted to get some ramen with him but she said no. That left him all alone and he was determined that for the next training lesson, he would be able to get a perfect score and show Sasuke that he was just as good as he was! Maybe then he'll finally have his respect.

 _"_ _One day you'll respect me…when I become Hokage…_ "Naruto thought before continuing his training

One day Sasuke and everyone in the village will respect and acknowledge him. One day Sakura would no longer see him as some nuisance and she will like him. One day they and the village will see him as a strong ninja and a part of this village and not the monster they believe he was due to the beast sealed within him or the inept ninja they viewed him as. One day he will prove to everyone that he was a good ninja and then he would become Hokage and lead the village to its golden age.

One day Sakura will pick him over Sasuke. One day he will make Sasuke admit that they are friends and rivals…that he wasn't a dead last dobe.

He would make sure of it.

Unknown to the young boy, a certain pair of lavender, pupil-less eyes was watching him from a distance with a mixture of sympathy, admiration and also some longing. It was Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the village's prominent Hyuuga clan who could only stare at the boy who was special to her. She had been on her way to the training grounds to do her own private training but overheard some ruckus and then saw Naruto training as hard as he ever has.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at how hard he was working right there.

 _"_ _Naruto-kun…you already are so strong…"_ Hinata thought as she continued to watch him from a distance.

She wished that she could go up to him and talk and maybe even train with him now that his team had left to do their own thing. But she was too shy to even do just that.

She hated that about herself.

She cared deeply about Naruto, she admired his determination and his never-give-up attitude…She liked him a lot and that made things hard for her.

 _"_ _I'm going to work hard too…You'll see Naruto-kun…One day I will be stronger, like you_ …"The dark haired girl thought as she continued to admire the boy.

One day she would tell him how special he was to her, she vowed that she would.

* * *

 _Present time_

Uzumaki Naruto, age 19, has just arrived to the Hokage office and saw both his old sensei and comrade there, looking as serious as ever…or it was implied given that one of them was wearing a mask after all.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei…Sasuke…It's great to see you…is something wrong? Did something happen?...'Naruto asked.

"Yes…or something might happen…"Sasuke said with a sigh…"During my trip, I discovered something that I believe might have some link to Kaguya…"Sasuke answered, surprising the blonde in the process.

"Kaguya!...'Naruto exclaimed. He had hoped that after the war and defeating her, they would have been done with her trouble but it seems not.

"What is it?..."Naruto asked to his dark haired teammaete.

Sasuke immediately pulled out a scroll and summoned something out. Once he was done, he pulled out what looked to have been an old hourglass. It was made of brass-like metal, glass and it looked normal, except that he saw the symbol of the Ōtsutsuki engraved into it. Naruto was getting a very strange vibe from it.

"An hourglass?...'Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I found it in the ruins of some old temple, likely from the days before the shinobi way and all around were symbols of the Ōtsutsuki clan. The surprising thing was that while the entire place was in ruins, this was on a pedestal, as if never touched by the change of time…and that makes it strange…"Sasuke answered…. "The place was booby-trapped and I saw numerous skeletons all over the place, all reaching out for it…but I managed to get out and get this…"Sasuke explained to his blonde comrade.

"Booby-trapped…the Ōtsutsuki clan…yep, definitely don't see anything good coming from this…so what does it do?..."Naruto asked.

"That's what I came to try and investigate, I sent a letter a few days ago to Kakashi-sensei about my discovery and he told me to bring it to check it out…'Sasuke continued before turning to the masked kage.

"One thing is certain, that if it belongs to the Ōtsutsuki clan and someone else wants it, it can't be good…"Kakashi said and Naruto knew what he meant.

He had seen enough during his entire shinobi career to know that things aren't always as they appear to be. He got a feeling that this hourglass wasn't just what it appeared to be. He was getting all kind of strange vibes from it.

"I'll be keeping it in the vault and later will have the ANBU try and analyze it, I just wanted to let you know Naruto…given that you had as much experience with that clan as any…"Kakashi said to his former student who nodded in understanding.

Suddenly about three masked ANBU ninja's came in, one with a crow's mask, another with a tiger mask and the tallest one was wearing a rabbit mask. Kakashi ordered them to take the hourglass away to the vault. After some more talking, Kakashi dismissed the two young men who were now alone, talking.

"So what do you think it really is?..."Naruto asked.

"I can't say for certain…but I sense a strange energy from it when I came across it…as if it was generating its own chakra…"Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I feel it too…"Naruto said.

"If there's any trouble about to happen, I want to be there to stop it…"Sasuke said to his old friend who nodded in agreement.

The two were about to leave to go on with their business only to suddenly flinched as they suddenly heard some sort of commotion and they both knew well enough what it might be. Both raced to where they sense the trouble and came to the Hokage's vault which was were all of the important scrolls, relics and so many other potentially dangerous and _valuable_ items were held. Once there, they saw the two ANBU from the office knocked to the ground, one was bleeding and the other was just barely clinging onto consciousness.

This did not look good.

"Are you alright? What happened?...'Naruto asked in concern to the injured ninja.

"An…an imposter! The one with the rabbit mask!...H-He took the hourglass…"Crow said before passing out.

Naruto turned to Sasuke who nodded, they knew what they had to do now. There was an attack, a theft and an imposter rogue on the loose and that meant that whatever that hourglass truly was…it was gonna cause trouble.

Naruto immediately turned to sage mode and immediately got a lock on the rogue's chakra. They weren't too far from here.

"I got him…Let's go…"Naruto said to his friend who nodded before running outside.

Needless to say, it looks like Naruto would be late to Hinata's this afternoon.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on A Bright Future_

 ** _Time's Collide_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone. First I want to apologize for taking so long to post this story. The reason I was a no-show was that I was without power for over a month due to Hurricane Maria. I have my full explanation on my profile page.

Anyway, I'm back and I'm ready to start this story. I want to give a shout out to everyone who voted for this story. Thanks for the love everyone :)

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Time's Collide

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 _ **A bright future**_

 **Chapter 2: Time's Collide**

 _About 6 ½ years ago_

It was a typical, sunny morning in the hidden ninja village of Konohagakure. Uzumaki Naruto, age 12, had just gotten out of bed and was getting ready to go join his squad for some training. It was a slow week it seemed since all they have done was some D or C rank missions along with their training and the young blonde boy was itching for some excitement.

"Today I'll show that show-off Sasuke…"Naruto mumbled as he gulped down his breakfast ramen and took a sip of his milk.

He had spent all of yesterday practicing his aim and he had gotten better, he knew that today he would be able to out-do Sasuke. Not only that but he had a big plan to surprise his team today which would include using his rasengan. Maybe then he would get the jerk to respect him and maybe get Sakura to notice him as well.

That would certainly be nice.

Once done with breakfast, the pre-teen had gotten dressed and put on his precious headband, admiring the reflection of him wearing it.

There was once a time in his life when people had said he would never make it to genin, that he would never get his own headband given that he failed the graduation test three times in a row but he proved them wrong in the end, just as he had proven Tsunade wrong when he had managed to get the hang of the rasengan and how he proved Neji wrong about his worth and his destiny when he managed to clobber him in the chunnin exams.

It was hard but he had managed to improve himself and he knew that if he kept at it, he would make it to Hokage one day, he knew that he would.

He would make sure of it.

"Here we go…"He said as he left his apartment with a grin on his face and on the way to the training fields.

He ignored the cold stares from some of the villagers, after the invasion and helping bring Tsunade back he could tell that it had lessened but it wasn't all gone. There were still people out there who still saw him as worthless or as the monster that was sealed inside him.

" _One day, you will ALL see that you're wrong…"_ He thought as he pretended to ignore the cold looks as carried on with his grin.

He knew that one day things would be different for him and he would prove to _everyone_ that he was a strong ninja and that he was not the monster they believed he was. One day they would cheer his name, think of him with the same type of reverence they held for Sasuke and that he would one day be Hokage as great as the third or fourth had ever been. He knew that one day it would happen, he just had to work to make it happen.

He just had to stay strong and keep at it till then.

* * *

 _Present time_

It was getting late in the land of Fire as the sun had just set, and a certain masked ninja had managed to get several miles away from the village he had just robbed, the mysterious hourglass that was proven to be more than it appears to be.

"That went much easier than expected…."The fake ANBU said to himself as he admired the treasure he had stolen.

One that was so valuable, he would change his destiny, he knew that and he had those foolish shinobi of Konohagakure do the dirty work for him. At first glance it seemed like an ordinary hourglass but he knew the truth about it while those Konoha nins did not. He knew that this was not an ordinary hourglass but something far more extraordinary.

"You will give me a much grander destiny once I deliver you…"He said to himself as he put the hourglass back in his satchel.

He still had a long journey to make.

"Hold it right there…"Naruto, in sage mode shouted as he ran to the scene with Sasuke right behind him.

"Ah, the legendary Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, two of the most powerful ninja's in the land of fire…"The masked ninja said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, now hand over what you stole…"Naruto demanded as he deactivated sage mode.

He wouldn't need it to deal with this chump.

"Be gone, I have no time to deal with the likes of you two…"The ninja said haughtily.

"I don't think so, you have stolen from our village and we will not let that go unpunished…"Sasuke said as he pulled out his sword.

"This treasure does not belong to your village! It belongs in the hands of someone who truly knows it…"The fake ANBU said.

"And who would that be?..."Naruto asked impatiently.

"Wouldn't you like to know…'The enemy ninja said as he threw a kunai at them which they easily dodged.

'Let's end this clown Sasuke, I don't want to keep Hinata-chan waiting any longer…"Naruto whispered to his old friend who nodded.

"Very well, I have a previous engagement as well so let's be quick…"Sasuke nodded.

"With Sakura-chan, I take it…"He whispered with a smirk, getting an unemotional expression from his friend.

"I believe that is none of your business…"Was all Sasuke said before turning to their opponent.

Soon Naruto and Sasuke leaped forward to the masked ninja who put his guard up. They couldn't see his face due to the mask but could read his body language and he was not going to go down without a fight.

"We're giving you only one warning, hand over the hourglass or you'll have to deal with us…"Naruto said in a calm voice to his enemy, already knowing that he didn't stand a chance here.

"You dare underestimate me?..."The enemy spat as he leaped, pulling out a katana.

Both Naruto and Sasuke easily dodged getting sliced in half by the blade. Naruto turned to the enemy and sent him a cocky grin.

"Yes, we dare…"He mocked.

"You both will regret this…"The enemy shouted before doing a quick hand sign and releasing a blast of fire.

So he had fire release, Naruto and Sasuke both acknowledged but where nowhere near worried.

This fight was only getting stared.

* * *

 _6 ½ years ago_

12 year old Naruto and his team were in the middle of training. After practicing their aims, Kakashi-sensei had ordered them to practice on their jutsu's. Sasuke had worked on his chidori, which has always had been done _perfectly._

"Way to go Sasuke-kun!...'Sakura cheered with hearts in her eyes.

"Yes, well done Sasuke, it's coming along rather nicely…"The copy-cat nin said with a " _U_ " expression on his visible eye.

Sasuke however remained unmoved by the praise, he still felt that he was in a rut, a stand still. He didn't feel like he was progressing much, if any at all and he could not accept that. He needed to get stronger and fast if he wanted to get his vengeance on Itachi. That was his destiny and he would not rest until it was accomplished.

" _Each day that I train, is another day that I am closer to my goal..."_ He thought to himself as he continued to ignore Sakura's fangirling and focused on his training.

It was all that mattered to him.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his teammates' attitude, acting like he didn't care for the attention he was getting.

" _Just wait until it's my turn…"_ Naruto thought with a mischievous grin.

If they were all so impressed with Sasuke's practicing his chidori, just wait until they saw what he had up his sleeve. He had been thinking of ways to use the rasengan in different kinds of strategies. It was his most powerful attack next to his shadow clones but he wanted to see if he could expand on that.

"Come on sensei, I got my own training too-dattebayo!...'Naruto complained, wanting to get on with it.

"Alright Naruto, you said something about practicing your rasengan…"Kakashi said to his blonde student who was grinning widely.

Naruto could barely contain himself, he had his strategy all planed out and he couldn't wait to see how they would react to it.

This was going to be so awesome!

* * *

 _Back to the present_

Naruto and Sasuke were currently engaging with the fake ANBU who was proving to be rather swift, just like the rabbit he impersonated but it was still nothing they couldn't handle. They knew that if they used their full power, he would be history but they didn't feel the need to waste so much chakra and their goal here was not to kill the guy, just apprehend him and get the goods back.

This guy knew something they didn't know and it was about the hourglass, which was why they wouldn't kill him…yet that is.

"I think this has gone on long enough…"Sasuke said to both Naruto and the enemy ninja.

"For once I agree with you boy, this ends now…"The enemy ninja said as placed his hands on a familiar sign and disappeared.

"The body flicker technique…"Sasuke said in anger.

"He hasn't gotten far…"Naruto said as he used sage mode and quickly detected the enemy.

He's just a few yards north…"He said as he gave chase.

The two ran in that direction and managed to see their enemy who was still hopping from trees, trying to escape his two pursuers.

"Give it up, you can't possible expect to escape, there isn't any place you can go that we won't be able to track you…'Naruto shouted as he gotten closer to this guy.

 _"_ _Any place, maybe…but any time_?..."The enemy ninja thought in interest as he now knew how to escape his pursuers. He had pulled out the hourglass, already having an idea for an escape, however Sasuke noticed his movements and knew that something big was about to happen.

"Naruto, he's about to use the hourglass…I don't know what's about to happen but I don't trust him with it…"Sasuke said to his partner who nodded.

They needed to get that thing away from that creep before whatever happens.

They both knew what to do now, they had to separate the two before he got away again. Naruto wasted no time in preparing a special version of one of his most iconic techniques that has become as easy to him as his shadow clone jutsu.

 ** _"_** ** _Rasenshuriken!..._** 'He shouted as he created the spiraling technique before throwing him in the direction of the enemy.

He had barely been able to dodge it, however due to the blast hitting a nearby tree and creating a small shock way, it caused the hourglass to slip from the enemy's hand much to his noticeable horror.

The hourglass was falling to the ground!

 ** _"_** ** _NO_**! What have you fools done?!..."The enemy ninja tried to reach for it before it hit the ground.

However he was too late as the hourglass hit the earth below it, causing noticeable cracks on the glass and some of its sand leaking out….then it had happen.

 ** _KA-BOOM_**

Suddenly an explosion was heard upon the impact, along with a blinding white light that surprised the two male ninja's of Konohagakure.

"What's happening?! What's going on?!..."Naruto shouted as he shield his eyes from the blinding light.

Sasuke couldn't answer him as he could not explain it.

He had a _very_ bad feeling about this..

* * *

 _Back in the past_

"Anyway, I thought about a new strategy on using the rasengan, sure I need two clones to make it and I have to make sure I hit the target, but I was thinking if maybe I use more clones, I could do like a double-rasengan technique and get the target twice as hard…'Naruto explained enthusiastically to his sensei and teammates.

"I see, well then by all means show us Naruto…"Kakashi said, wanting to see what his unpredictable little student had up his sleeve.

"Alright then but it's gonna be something so you might want to give some space…'Naruto suggested.

"Just get on with it…'An impatient Sakura said, wanting to get this over with.

Sasuke only stood there uninterested as he always did while Kakashi-sensei merely stood there lazily, just wanting to see how this would turn out. It's not that they didn't think Naruto couldn't pull it off, he had come a long way since they first started out as a team and all the extra training he had been getting under Jiraiya-sama has been showing results and Kakashi was interested in seeing this so-called new technique he dreamt up. That was what was interesting about Naruto, he would either do something and fail at first or train so hard that by the next time he showed it to you, he'd have it mastered and then some.

Kakashi had to give the boy credit for his persistence.

"Alright, here it goes…"Naruto said as he took a deep breath and created a shadow clone. Together they both began to gather the necessary chakra and form the rasengan, it took a moment but he had managed to do it.

 _"Alright…_ 'He thought in satisfaction as he had step one already down: create the rasengan.

Now onto step two…

However, before Naruto could do that, suddenly the earth started shaking.

 _"_ _What is this?..._ 'Kakashi thought, wondering if this was part of Naruto's little demonstration but he noticed his student's expression and realized that was not the case.

Before he could do anything, suddenly a bright white light came, nearly blinding all four members of team 7 by its brightness.

"What's going on here?...'Sasuke demanded.

"What are you doing Naruto?!..."Sakura yelled as she tried to shield her eyes from the bright light, wondering if this was one of his stupid pranks.

"I DON'T KNOW, IT'S NOT ME!..."Naruto insisted as he also tried to protect his vision, his rasengan having vanished due to loss of concentration.

 _"_ _Oh man_ …'Kakashi thought as he couldn't move suddenly, he was getting a _very_ bad feeling about this.

The light just continued as all members, teacher and students, had suddenly felt as if a strange chakra had covered all over their bodies, before knocking them unconscious. Once the light was gone, so where the members of team 7 from that spot.

It was as if they had vanished into thin air.

* * *

 _Back to the present_

The explosion and the bright light had died down, leaving a large crater on the ground and the thief unconscious as well. Sasuke and Naruto, age 19, were both alright, they were not injured but they were wary and wondering on what had just happened.

"What the heck had just happened?...'Naruto asked out loud.

"Let's find out…'Sasuke said as he jumped into the crater to get the thief to check and see if he was alive and if that was the case, tie him up before he regained consciousness and tried to escape again.

 ** _"_** ** _DOBE!..._** 'Sasuke suddenly shouted, getting Naruto's attention.

Sasuke sounded surprised by something and that made Naruto worried. The blonde jumped into the see what had gotten the almighty Uchiha so worked up. Once there, his own jaw had dropped as he saw what had surprised Sasuke so much.

"No way! Is this a trick?!...'Naruto exclaimed, unable to believe what was before him.

There were four more people within the crater, knocked out just like the fake ANBU as well. They were familiar…the bad kind of familiar. One was a man wearing amask and silver hair, the rest were kids who were no doubt genings, a girl with pink hair and a red dress, a boy with black hair and a blue shirt and another boy with blonde hair, an orange jumpsuit and three whisker marks on both cheeks of his face.

Just like Naruto…

"No way…it…It couldn't be…"Naruto was stuttering now as he processed what he was just seeing.

It was team seven…as kids with a much younger Hatake Kakashi as their teacher.

It was _them,_ as kids.

"Sasuke…"The adult Naruto turned to his friend who looked to be freaked out as well.

"Yes?..."Sasuke turned to him more composed but Naruto could detect a hint of nerves in his tone.

"You're seeing this, right?...'He asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes…'He answered, not at all helping his nerves.

Naruto gulped as he knew that either this was an illusion or that _somehow_ , that hourglass had brought back his younger self and team back from when they had been starting out.

"Oh man…"Naruto groaned as realization of trouble sunk in as well as the fact that he was going to be even later to his meeting with Hinata.

Yep, this definitely did not look good.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _The Awakening_**

* * *

 **A/N** : I would like to apologize for the delay; I had to deal with some writers block for this story, though I hope that this chapter makes up for it.

Also have a Happy New Year, everyone :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Nightwind83:** Thanks and congrats on being the first.

 **HOLLOWTGH:** Thanks….

 **Lancecomwar:** I hope that this will do for now.

 **Guest:** I don't recall that mission; I just made it time post-Tsunade becoming Hokage but pre-Sasuke betrayel like that, though it's closer to when Tsunade had begun as Hokage.

 **Rose Tiger:** Oh he got him alright….

 **NaruHina:** I can say for certain that things have only begun….

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. The Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 _ **A bright future**_

 **Chapter 3: The Awakening**

Naruto slowly began to stir as he was beginning to regain his consciousness. He blinked and flinched due to the bright light as his vision was still coming back to him. Rubbing his eyes, he now sat up and felt a slight headache. Not just his head, his whole body was aching a bit, like he had been in some sort of trauma or something.

"Ugh, my head…What happened?..."Naruto mumbled as he still felt slightly disoriented.

"Ugh…Dobe?...'He turned to see Sasuke who was in a bed next to his, looks like he had just awoken as well.

It looked like a hospital bed? Huh?

"Sasuke? What's going on here?..."Naruto asked, completely lost.

"I'm not sure…'The Uchiha confessed.

He had awoken only moments ago but was still a little out of it, though he was now better. The last thing he remembered was that they were in the training fields with the team, before some flash of white light and….something…Next thing that he could recall was waking in this hospital room.

"We were training and then…something happened…and now we're here…'Sasuke said, sounding so confused. Suddenly the door opened and both boys sighed in relief when they saw that it was Tsunade that entered the room.

"I see that you two boys are finally awake…'Tsunade said with a smile.

"Yo baa-chan, just what's going on here?...'Naruto, now coherent, demanded.

"I told you not to call me that!...'Tsunade shouted in annoyance but restrained from decking the blonde boy...for the time being that is… "Now do you both recall what had happened?...'The medical nin asked the two boys.

"The last thing I remember was that we were doing some training with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan…at the training fields…and then….I dunno what else happened…All I can remember was a bright light…'Naruto explained, feeling so confused.

Just what had happened and what was that strange light?

Where they attacked? Possible but how and by who?

"I see…Well boys, physically there is no permanent damage, I'll be back in a moment to do some patch work but that's it but I need to go attend something right now…"The blonde woman said with no emotion visible on her face.

"Where are Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei?...'Naruto asked once he realized they were not here.

"They are both fine, they are in another room being looked over by Shizune, I'll take you to them later but right now you both need some rest, you have been through quite an experience…'Tsunade said.

"What experience?..."Naruto asked, wondering what she meant.

"I will tell you later once I have all four of you together but right now you both need to rest and recover…"The female ninja ordered.

'Just what is going on here Hokage-sama?...'Sasuke demanded.

He noticed that the female Kage had almost flinched upon him addressing her, though he wondered why. His instincts were telling him that she was hiding something from them and he did not like that.

"As I said, I will tell you later but you both need to rest, I'll be back in a moment and I am ordering you _not_ to leave this room or else!..."She hissed, already knowing what kind of trouble they were bound to get into.

She could not risk the two of them leaving this hospital until she had everything figured out.

" _This is not good…"_ The _former_ female Kage thought as she left the room and went to get in contact with a certain group of people.

This was going to be one _very_ complicated afternoon, she knew it.

* * *

 _In another room_

Sakura and Kakashi had woken up around the same time as the two male teens did and as Tsunade-sama had told them; they were currently being taken care of by her assistant Shizune.

"Thank you Shizune-san…'Sakura said politely as the medical nin had finished healing her.

"Don't mention it…"The healer said kindly as she then turned her attention to Kakashi who still had his mask on for whatever reason he had.

"Do you mind telling us what exactly had happened to us?...'The copycat ninja asked the healer.

"I would but I am under orders of Hokage-sama not to disclose anything until later, when all four of you are healed…"Shizune explained.

Kakashi was about to ask but decided not to press his luck. He knew that Tsuade-sama likely had a good reason, whatever it was and would tell them soon enough. Though he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Something felt different, he knew that he wasn't in a genjutsu, he had checked but still, it felt like something was off with how Shizune was acting along with all of the nurses.

"Stupid Naruto and his stupid pranks…"Sakura muttered under her breath, still believing this was the blonde's fault. He had been whining about doing some special _'technique"_ all day and as soon as he did it, that light happened.

"I heard that Sakura-chan and I can say for certain that it wasn't Naruto's fault that you guys are here….He didn't pull any pranks…'Shizune said seriously.

She knew at this age Sakura had a rather…volatile relationship with the blonde that she would one day see as a precious friend but she found herself annoyed that she would just assume that he was to blame for this. Despite the trouble Naruto got into as a child, he would never had done anything that would have risk getting his team hurt, even Sasuke despite how much at throats they were back then.

"He didn't? Then what had happened?...'Sakura asked, genuinely confused. It had seem likely to her after all.

"As I said, we have to wait until the others have healed and for the Hokage to arrive…"Shizune said before leaving to speak with one of the nurses.

Kakashi decided to wait but he couldn't help but notice the way Shizune had been addressing Tsunade-sama…It was almost as if she was being careful not to speak her name.

Odd..

* * *

 _Later_

The current Hokage was in the middle of speaking with his old team along with a certain former kage who was obviously distressed by the whole situation.

"I had looked over all four of them and the DNA is an exact match, they are not imposters or experiments, they are the real thing…"Tsunade explained.

"And here I was hoping what happened yesterday was just a crazy dream…'Adult-Naruto sighed as he pinched the brim of his nose, unable to believe this.

'What are we going to do?...'Adult-Sakura asked out loud.

"For now, it seems we have no choice but to be upfront, I know that my younger self and maybe the rest are beginning to suspect that something is amiss, so I believe it would be best to just put it all out on the table…"Present-Kakashi said to his former team.

'So what exactly should we say?...'Adult-Sasuke asked, and his unspoken question was clear.

"For starters, let's try to omit as much information as possible, about things that are better left unsaid…We may have to tell them about where…or _when_ they are but that's it…The sooner we find a way to send them back, the better, we don't want to risk undoing something crucial…"The masked kage explained and they all nodded.

"Understood…"Adult-Naruto said as he and his old team followed Tsunade inside.

All the while a certain former avenger couldn't help but feel so lost with all of this. The sight of his younger self had brought back a lot of bad memories of his past mistakes. He knew that this was a dangerous situation and if things go wrong, so much could be lost but a small part of him, a selfish part had wondered if maybe-

"I still can't believe that we're about to talk to ourselves, how crazy is that?...'The blonde male muttered out loud, unintentionally breaking his friend out of his track of thought.

For now at least…

* * *

The members of team seven, now all healed and coherent were guided to a private room and were ordered to await the arrival of the Hokage. All four of them were anxious to get this over with and find out what had happened and _why_ everyone was acting all secretive.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Tsunade who sent them a patient look.

"Thank you all for waiting, I understand that you all have some questions…'Tsunade said calmly.

A certain blonde pre-teen had already grown impatient since his awakening and just wanted to get to the point already.

'What's going on here baa-chan, why are you and everyone else acting so weird?...'The young Naruto demanded, already fed up. Before his team could reprimand him for speaking out of turn to whom they viewed as their kage, she had only waved it off with an amused smile on her face.

'I almost forgot how impatient you could be Naruto…'She said with a chuckle, confusing everyone in the room, especially the blonde boy she had addressed.

Before long, she called for someone and suddenly a group of three people came into the room, all adults and they seemed familiar. There was a woman with pink hair that reminded him of Sakura, and two men, one with blonde hair and the other with black hair.

It was weird, he felt like he knew them from somewhere, but where?

'Baa-chan, who are they?..."Naruto asked while Sasuke and Sakura looked questioningly as well.

 _"_ _That woman, I know I have seen her before?..._ 'A young Sakura thought.

She always thought she was the only girl in the village with bright pink hair and she knew she would have easily recognized another person with it. Sasuke looked suspiciously to the dark hair male, their eyes met and he was surprised, he looked much like Itachi but he was not him. He could tell just by looking at his eyes that he was not Itachi…but who was he?

'Listen everyone, there's something you should all know, though it's a pretty long story…'Tsunade started… "I understand that you are all confused and I will explain, though it's a bit of a doozy…'The blonde woman continued, unintentionally making them more wary.

Young Kakashi looked suspiciously at the new adults in the room, he could see that they held a resemblance to his team but he detected no use of chakra, so he knew that they were not under any jutsu's and Tsunade seemed to trust them.

"Just who are you guys?..."Kid-Naruto demanded loudly, though he only got a chuckle from the blonde man.

"So you guys can't recognize us yet?...Huh, I didn't think we changed that much…"The blonde man said with a hearty chuckle and kneeled a bit to be at eye level with the blonde boy.

"Recognize you? What are you talking about?...'Naruto asked, completely lost.

He knew he had never met this man before in his life, while he wasn't the sharpest kunai around, he was certain he could have remembered someone this tall.

He looked like he was almost 6 feet tall!

"I honestly didn't think I changed that much in just six years…"The strange blonde man said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh please, you practically tripled in size and of course I would blossom as a woman…"The pink haired woman said with a playful eye-roll.

"You got me there…."The blonde man said as he kept giving a smile, one that was identical to Naruto's.

" Just what are you guys talking about? Six years?!..."Naruto exclaimed and spoke the outrage and confusion his team felt.

"We are getting nowhere! Tell us right now what has happened to us!..."Sasuke demanded, losing his patience.

'Yeah, why is everyone acting so weird here and who are these people Tsunade-sama?...'Sakura asked, her head starting to spin a bit.

'Heh…sorry…just tried to lighten the mood…Okay, well…It's a little hard to explain…you see…what happened was that…well…."The blonde trailed off.

"You're all in the future…"The dark haired man said, having lost his patience with his male partner.

"What's with you? I was about to tell them!..."The blonde man yelled in outrage.

"You were taking too long beating around the bush…"The dark haired man said coldly, not even looking at him.

"I was trying to ease them into it!...'The blonde man said angrily.

"Will you both stop it!..."The pink haired lady shouted, getting their attention… "Look at what you have done…'She said pointing to the group of time travelers.

The group of four were completely silent and not moving, even Naruto who's eyes were wide and blink-less. That remained for a few more seconds until the boisterous little blonde finally broke out of it, along with his team.

"The future?...'Naruto said out loud.

'What?..."Sakura barely managed to voice out while Sasuke and Kakashi remained immobile.

Suddenly the pre-teen Naruto started laughing, getting all of the attention onto him… "The future, hah! You almost had us going there…"He said in between his chuckles.

"I knew this would have happened…"The tall, blonde man said with a sigh as he should have seen this coming.

"Why are you laughing Naruto?.."Tsunade asked the 12 year old boy whose team was giving him questioning looks.

"Because these guys are trying to mess with us…Are you in on this baa-chan, is this because of the time I put paint in your make-up, because I still have that bump you gave me…"The young boy complained as he rubbed a part of his head as he recalled his previous prank that resulted in Tsunade looking like a clown and giving the boy a beating in retaliation.

Tsunade's eye twitched a bit of being reminded of that incident so long ago but restrained from decking the boy. He would be no good to them if she made him uncounsious again.

"This is not a prank Naruto! You guys really were sent to the future by accident! Do you really think that I would joke about such a thing, not just with you but with your whole team?..."Tsunade asked incredulously.

Sasuke, who had been silent for a moment, had just processed this and now was worried. He actually had been hoping that Naruto's little theory of this being some kind of prank to be true until he realized that the godaime would never do something so stupid like that. The entire team seven saw how serious everyone looked but they still couldn't believe this.

"Please…Tell me that this is some kind of joke…'Naruto almost pleaded, but no one made any sign that this was a joke.

"I'm afraid that they are not joking Naruto…"Another familiar voice said as it enterted the room.

All the members of team seven, most especially Kakashi-sensei were stunned and would have fallen over but were too paralyzed to do even that. A second Kakashi had entered the room, only he was wearing the Hokage's robes and he had two eyes visible instead of the one.

 _WHAT?_

"Before you all start asking, I am not using a henge and this _is_ the future, if you need any proof, Tsunade-sama had matched our DNA's while you all were still asleep…."The Kakashi-look-a-like said, mostly directing to his doppleganger who was now un-stun but curious.

"I see…"He said as he looked up and down, observing his guy.

"You are free to use the sharingan if you want but you won't find anything…"He said.

The younger Kakashi did just that and to his immense surprise, he sensed no chakra and he already knew that this wasn't a genjutsu…which meant…

"So, if this is the future, why did I chose to become hokage?...'He asked, he never had desire for such a job, so what happened that made him change it.

"Let's just say that I had a promise to keep…"Was all the other Kakashi had said.

'Wait?! You mean...that…that…"Naruto was speechless and nearly hyperventilating.

He was not the only one it seemed.

"T-T-The future?!...'Sakura shouted, her voice was loud and nearly echoed all around the hospital.

"Sakura-chan, please calm yourself and lower your voice…the less people that know about this, the better.."Tsunade ordered.

"If you guys need more proof, go look outside…"The tall blonde man dared them.

The members of team seven did just that and their jaws nearly dropped once more if that was even possible. This was not the village that they remembered, it looked bigger and much more advanced. They also saw that the Hokage mountain had six heads, which include Tsunade and Kakashi's as well.

 ** _"_** ** _NO WAY!..."_** Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Unbelievable…'Sasuke muttered, just as stunned as his team mate but hiding it better.

'So, where actually in the future?..."Sakura said, wondering if she was still asleep and dreaming but she knew otherwise.

"I'm afraid so…"The pink hair lady said with a sympathetic smile on her face… "I know that this must come as a shock to all of you…" She said… "Some more than others…"She whispered the last part to herself as her eyes had been on the two young boys whom she knew were more overwhelmed than the others in different ways.

 _'_ _I can't believe this, the future and I'm hokage, are we sure I' not under some kind of genjutsu?..."_ Young Kakashu thought to himself, getting a headache from this.

 _'_ _The future? Unbelievable…but wait, does this means that I completed my goal, I have to know if I killed Itachi…"_ Sasuke thought, his desire for vengeance and closer stirring within him.

 _"_ _The future? I can't believe this! I wonder if I married Sasuke!.._."Kid-Sakura thought in excitement while on the outside maintained a neutral expression.

 _"_ _The future…and Kakashi-sensei is Hokage …No fair…and where am I in this place?..."_ Kid-Naruto thought to himself, his shock gone and now he was just curios.

"Just how did we get here anyway?...'He asked the question everyone wanted to know.

'I'm afraid you have us to blame…You see a few nights ago, Sasuke had uncovered a mysterious hourglass that apparently had some magic powers, a guy tried to steal it, we were in a fight and the hourglass got damaged and somehow, it summoned you guys to our time…'The blonde man said sheepishly.

"The village scientists are currently looking for ways to repair it and find a way to send you all back before it can cause some kind of paradox…"The dark haired man continued.

"I know you guys are all freaking out but we promise that we will find some way to send you all back home safely…'The pink haired lady finished.

The three pre-teens were momentarily stunned, not by the story but what the blonde man had said in between his senstence.

"Wait…Did you just say Sasuke?...'Naruto shouted as he pointed to the black hair man who nodded.

"Took you long enough dobe…"The black haired man, now identified as Sasuke said with something that almost looked like a grin.

The students of team seven were stunned…if that was Sasuke, then that meant…

'I believe that we might as well give a proper introduction, my name is Haruno Sakura, age 19…'The pink haired lady said as she gave them a polite bow.

"As you already know, I am Uchiha Sasuke, same age…"The dark haired man known as the older Sasuke said flatly.

Now all that was left was the tall blonde man.

'And last but not least is me, Uzumaki-Naruto, age 19 and future Hokage of the hidden village of Konohagakure-dattebayo!…"The blonde said flashing a familiar grin and saying that familiar phrase.

The three kids couldn't believe it. This was the future and they have met their future selves?!

What the heck?!

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _Meeting ourselves?_**

* * *

 **A/N** : I will be referring to the younger version of team seven as "Kid-Naruto, Kid-Sasuke and Kid-Sakura. For their older selves, it will be Adult-Naruto and so forth but only when they are interacting with each other.

In the case of the two Kakashi's, it will be young-Kakashi and present-Kakashi respectively.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Nightwind83:** Yes, it has….

 **NaruHina:** That would be funny but (adult) Naruto already has too much to even think of pulling a prank right now.

 **Rose Tiger:** Yep, they were shocked alright.

 **Rodina2000** and **SweetHoneyBee:** Thanks, I try my best.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. Meeting ourselves?

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 _ **A bright future**_

 **Chapter 4: Meeting ourselves?**

 _Previously_

 _'_ _I believe that we might as well give a proper introduction, my name is Haruno Sakura, age 19…'The pink haired lady said as she gave them a polite bow._

 _"_ _As you already know, I am Uchiha Sasuke, same age…"The dark haired man known as the older Sasuke said flatly._

 _Now all that was left was the tall blonde man._

 _'_ _And last but not least is me, Uzumaki-Naruto, age 19 and future Hokage of the hidden village of Konohagakure-dattebayo!…"The blonde said flashing a familiar grin and saying that familiar phrase._

 _The three kids couldn't believe it. This was the future and they have met their future selves?!_

 _What the heck?!_

* * *

How much time has passed since their future selves had introduced themselves, they weren't sure. Tsunade had left the room for a moment due to some nurse needs her help, leaving only the past and present versions of team seven alone for the time being.

The three genin's had been frozen in shock. However, while their bodies were immobile, their thoughts were racing.

 _"_ _I can't believe it, that lady is_ _ **me,**_ _I'm so pretty…. I mean she's so pretty…I mean…um…you know.!..._ "Kid-Sakura thought in glee as she admired her future self's appearance.

The woman who says that she was her future self was very pretty, her pink hair was in a soft bob-cut, she was tall, had a slender figure and a mature kind of beauty only a young woman was known to have and her disposition reeks of self-confidence. She was not the only one focused on their future self, it seems.

" _So this man is me…I hope that he managed to accomplish our goal…"_ Kid-Sasuke thought seriously as he eyed his supposed future self.

All that mattered to him was avenging his clan and making the one he once called his brother pay for his crime. That was all that mattered to him; he didn't care about anything else his " _future self_ " could offer.

" _So this guy is me, man, he's huge…which mean I'm going to be huge…Cool! I wonder just how much stronger I am now…I mean in this time…"_ Naruto thought as he eyed his own future self.

He wasn't kidding when he said that he was tall and had a strong built, not bulky but also not scrawny either. He was wearing more black than orange and he noticed that his future self's hair was a lot shorter as well.

Weird, why would he cut it so short?

"I can understand that this might be a bit of a shock…"Adult-Naruto said as he noticed they haven't moved since the introduction.

Okay, that did it…Now the three kids, in their own respective ways, basically were freaking out.

"Oh man! THIS IS SO COOL!...'Kid-Naruto shouted in excitement as he ran up closer and started examining his older self.

"What?...'Adult Naruto said, feeling a little awkward by his staring.

'I can't believe it, I'm gonna be so tall! And look so cool!...'The blonde kid shouted in excitement and was practically bouncing in place much to the older man's embarrassment.

" _Did I really use to act like this?..."_ Adult-Naruto wondered only to flinch when the child version of him ran up with practically stars in his eyes.

"Do I have any new, cool techniques?! Just how strong have I have gotten?! Am I a chunin now or a jonin?!..."Kid Naruto asked at hyper-speed.

He wasn't the only one having a mini-freak out.

"You have to tell me just how more womanly I've become…'Kid-Sakura asked her adult self who sweat dropped.

 _"_ _Womanly_?...'She voiced, not understanding what her younger self had meant.

'Yes, just how much stronger have I become as a kunoichi?...'Kid-Sakura asked.

Only Sasuke remained silent, though his eyes remained fixated on his future self who was also silent. The man had a feeling he knew what was going through his younger self's head and he wasn't sure how he would deal with it.

"Look, I get that you all might have some questions but I'm afraid we can't answer them…"Adult-Naruto said, causing the three kids to visibly deflate.

"What? By why future-me?! That's not cool…"Kid-Naruto loudly complained, causing his future self to groan.

"I'm afraid that's not up to him, Naruto…young Naruto…We can't disclose any information since you guys aren't supposed to be here in the first place…"Hokage Kakashi said sternly to the children.

"But Kakashi-sensei…"Naruto started but was stopped.

"Naruto, I know that is a confusing time but in this time period I am no longer your sensei, I am your _Hokage_ and my word is law…"Present Kakashi said, surprising even his younger self.

 _"_ _Since when did he/I become so strict?..._ 'All four of the misplaced time travels thought in sync.

"We have just come here to inform you about your situation as well as tell you that we are searching for a way to send you all back home but until then, we will have to work on some living arrangements…'Present Kakashi said calmly.

"I see…Then let's talk…"Young Kakashi said.

After some more discussing, the adults in the room left to another room to continue making the arrangements, leaving the three misplaced and unsatisfied genin's alone for a moment.

"I still can't believe it, the future and that's us all grown up…'Kid-Sakura said in amazement. Her male teammates were no longer sharing her amazement since they were both very frustrated with their lack of answers.

"Come on, before they come back…'Kid-Naruto said as he tried to open a nearby window.

"What are you doing you idiot?..."Kid-Sakura demanded.

"Don't tell me that you guys aren't itching to see what this new world is like, not to mention to find out what they don't want us to know…'Kid-Naruto grinned mischievously, his natural sense of rebellion as well as his desire to see if his life had improved was controlling him right now.

"They just said that they can't tell us anything!...'Kid-Sakura said, not liking this at all.

"So let's do a little exploring…I want to see just how much more awesome I have become…'Kid-Naruto said with a cocky grin on his face.

Before Sakura could punch him and berate him for his stupid ideas, Sasuke said something that neither had expected.

"I'm in, let's go…"Kid-Sasuke said seriously.

'Really?...'Kid-Naruto exclaimed, really excited.

'What? But Sasuke-…"Kid-Sakura started but her shock pause her for a moment.

'I have questions that need answering, whether you come with us or not is your decision but I am going…'Kid-Sasuke said as he approached the window.

He needed to know if he succeeded in killing his brother and if his future self was not allowed to tell him, then he would find out some other way. Itachi was an infamous enemy of the village and he knew that if he had died by his hands, then there had to be some recording of it somewhere.

He would find it, one way or the other.

"Come on Sakura, just how many people get to experience seeing their future up close…"Kid-Naruto pleaded once more.

If he was going to go on this adventure, then he wanted his whole team there with him.

The young Sakura paused as she weighed her options, normally she would be against one of Naruto's harebrained schemes but Sasuke wanted to do it and her inner most desires to help him were screaming to take this. Not to mention her own desires to see the future and her eventual accomplishments were too tempting but this would mean not only disobey Kakashi-sensei, who in this time, is also their _Hokage._

 _"_ _What should I do?..."_ Kid-Sakura thought as she continued to weight her options.

* * *

 _In another room_

"I see, well I guess that makes sense…'Young Kakashi nodded as he agreed to the arrangements his future self and future students made.

"I'm afraid that it's the only way for now, since I now reside here in the Hokage residence, you all can stay in my old home, I still own it…"Present Kakashi said calmly to his younger self… 'Also, given the situation, I would advise that at least you use a henge since we can't risk people mistaking one for the other, I wouldn't worry about the kids though…"Present-Kakashi explained.

"Very well…I guess that makes sense…"Young Kakashi sighed as he did a random henge.

He now resembled a man with shaggy brown hair and purple face marking. It was Sukea, the so-called traveling photojournalist that had once tried to help them unmake Kakashi-sensei when they were still children.

"It's been a while since I had used Sukea, though I suspect that might not be the case for you…"The masked Kage said with a chuckle.

"You mean that he was you?!..."Adult Naruto exclaimed in disbelief while Sakura looked just as shocked though Sasuke looked like he didn't care.

"I see that I must have done something in this form to you guys, though I would rather leave it as a happy mystery…"Young Kakashi said with his visible eye in "U" form.

"Just…Let's just get this over with…"Adult-Sakura said with a sign as she felt a small migraine beginning to form.

"Yeah, lets…There's a lot going on right now and I don't want to risk it influencing those kids…'Adult-Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

His wedding to Hinata was set for in just a few short weeks. He had been really looking forward to just planning and spending more time with his beautiful bride but now he to worry about a pre-teen version of himself and his old team running amuck.

Why did this sort of thing always happen to him only?

He could still recall the look on her face when he told her of this predicament.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _24 hours ago_

 _Uzumaki Naruto, age 19, had just exited the hospital after leaving the three kid versions of his team with Tsunade. Whatever was going on, at least she would be able to identify if they are fakes or the real thing._ _With them with Tsunade and that thief being dealt with by torture and interrogation force, all that was left was to meet up with Hinata and explain to her why he was so late._

 _"_ _Are you serious Naruto-kun?...'His pretty bride asked in a surprised voice._

 _"_ _I know that it sounds crazy Hinata-chan but it really happened…'Naruto said in exasperation._

 _He had just spend the last 10 minutes telling him about what had just happened, from the theft of the hourglass that Sasuke had found to the explosion and the discovery of the unconscious boy that may or may not be him as a child. Thankfully she didn't look at him like he was losing his mind, which was a good sign as far as he was concern._

 _"_ _Do you really think that it was time travel?...'Hinata asked him._

 _"_ _I don't know what to think, all I know that this is just causing me even more stress…'He sighed._

 _The wedding was going to be soon and he didn't need this kind of drama right now. He was supposed to be marking the days off his calendar, waiting for his bachelor days to be over with and then take the first step to a life of wedded bliss with the woman that he loved with all of his heart._

 _Was that really so much to ask?!_

 _"_ _I just can't believe that this has to happen now of all times…"He groaned. His bride only gave him a sympathetic smile as she caressed his face._

 _"_ _Don't worry Naruto-kun, things will work out in the end and I'll try and help out if you need me…"She said sweetly to the man that she loved._

 _"_ _I know…'Was all he said._

 _The two shared a brief kiss and then proceeded to go back with their personal business, though the blonde man hoped that she was right. If what he feared had just occurred really just happened, then he had a lot more to worry about than just picking out the china pattern for the big day._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"I won't ask, I understand that you all must have a good reason for not telling us…'Young Kakashi said in an understanding tone.

Suddenly Tsunade rejoined them, a clip board and noticeable vain popping out of her forehead.

"Stupid trainee nurses, they are all jokes…'The former kage grumbled as she had to deal with some newbie who fainted at the sight of a man's ulcer.

What a weakling!

"So how's everything?...'She asked.

"Everything is in order Tsunade-sama, we have already decided to let my younger self and the kids stay in my old home until this whole nasty business is sorted out and to keep this under wraps…"Present Kakashi said to his

"Good, it's best to keep this under the radar, especially with…all that is about to happen…'Tsunade said, but chose her words carefully upon making eye contact with Naruto.

'As I said, I won't ask and I won't tell…"Young Kakashi said with a shrug.

"So where is the gaki-version of you three?...'Tsunde asked as she noticed that they were not in the room.

"There back in that other room, we needed to speak with younger Kakashi-sensei in private…'Adult-Naruto explained but noticed Tsunade gave him the look she usually gave him when he or someone else did something stupid.

'Wait…You guys left Naruto…twelve year old, hyperactive and rebellious Naruto _alone…"_ The former kage stretched out the last part.

Suddenly all the adult's eyes widen as they realized the potential situation. They all suddenly found themselves running back to that room where the kids had been and to their shock, they saw that all three genins were nowhere in sight and the window was wide open.

They were gone!

"I can't believe that I didn't see this coming…"Adult-Naruto groaned as he smacked his forehead, unable to believe that a pre-teen version of him was running around in the village with the younger version of his team mates.

"Sakura and Sasuke are gone as well, this is not good…"Tsunade sighed.

"I know what to do…"Adult-Naruto sighed as he activated sage mode, he tried to pin point their chakra but couldn't trace anything.

"That's odd, I can't get a lock on them but they couldn't have gotten far…"Adult-Naruto said in frustration, the only thing he could sense was the adult-version of his team who were still in the room with him.

"Whatever that hourglass was, it must be cloaking their chakra,….this just keeps getting stranger…'Adult-Sakura theorized.

It was the only thing that remotely made any sense.

Sasuke stared out the window, his memory of the boy that had once been him, especially his eyes were still burning in his mind. His younger self along with a kid Naruto and a kid Sakura were out in this new time period alone and were bound to get into all sorts of trouble. He knew or at least he suspected what his younger self was after.

It was information on his brother and if he had achieved his goal on killing him.

He shook his head in shame, those were very bad days for him and he knew that as much as there were things he wanted to change about his life, it was better for everyone if this was kept quiet. He didn't want to risk undoing the world his brother had sacrificed so much for.

"Looks like we have to track them the old fashion way…'Adult-Sasuke sighed.

Naruto and Sakura both nodded, while young Kakashi tried to apologize in behalf of his team and the present Kakashi only tried to keep a cool head.

They had to find those kids and fast before they discovered something that they shouldn't know about yet.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

The genin version of team seven were hiding in a nearby alley, just a few miles from the hospital and we now alone.

"Haha! We did it…'The young version of Naruto cheered, feeling the thrill of the getaway.

"I still can't believe that we are doing this….'Sakura sighed, unable to believe that she was taking part of this.

"If you are not up for it, we don't need you here…'Sasuke said rather coldly.

All here cared about was finding out if he managed to kill Itachi or not yet, he didn't need Sakura or even the dobe to do that. Sakura however flinched when he said that and recalled the reason why she was doing this.

"No, I'm up for it Sasuke-kun, I am…"She said insistently.

"That wasn't nice Sasuke-teme!...'Naruto shouted in defense of Sakura who didn't want it.

"Whatever, let's get on with it…'Sasuke said impatiently as he stepped out of the alleyway and his team following suit.

It was the first steps into this new world known as the future and all of the secrets that it held.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _Exploring the future_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Rose Tiger, Nightwind83** and **Alieraroses:** That special meeting will be coming soon, so stay tuned.

 **AnileX09:** Thanks.

 **Sinedd662:** Sorry but I'm not really into harem fics…

 **Lancecomwar:** I hope that this will do, and also, yes, I realize now that it was a bit of gamble but it worked out for now.

 **Sennin Modo Ttebayo:** Thanks for spotting that little error there.

 **Rodina2000:** We'll be seeing more of that jazz soon….

 **Guest:** Thank you.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. Exploring the future

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 _ **A bright future?**_

 **Chapter 5: Exploring the future**

The trio of children from the past stood in amazement as they marveled at their surroundings. The village has changed so much as it seemed to be bigger and more advanced, old buildings were gone and replaced with new ones and everyone seemed to be going on with their daily lives with a peaceful expression on their faces.

It was very different to the village that they came from.

"This is amazing…'Sakura said while her teammates silently agreed with her.

"Yeah, just look at all these new places…'Naruto said as he pointed to a restaurant that didn't exist in their time.

"Six years have passed, they have must have done some expanding during that time…"Sasuke theorized. Though it was odd that so many changes had happened in just six years.

"Come on…'He said as he went to one direction.

"Where are we going Sasuke-kun?..."Sakura asked.

"To the village library, I don't know about you guys but I need to know what became of my brother…'He told them and they understood.

Even Naruto understood that it was a touchy subject for the guy and he that he needed to know about what had happened. They followed him but to their immense surprise, the library wasn't there. All that was in its place was some kind of dress shop.

'What the heck?..."Naruto said out loud.

"It's odd, why would they tear down the library and replace it with a shop?...'Sakura wondered out loud while she briefly admired the beautiful clothes in the display window before snapping out of it. Now was not the time to be side tracked.

"Maybe we should ask for directions?..."Sakura offered while Sasuke huffed.

Suddenly a man came out of the shop and seemed to have overheard them. It was a pale man with a creepy smile on his face.

"Are you children lost or something?...'The pale guy asked them.

"Not necessarily, we're just looking for the library?..."Sakura explained, surprised by the sudden interaction.

"I see, well young children, I'm afraid that the library is on the north side of the village now, it's been that way since the village has been rebuilt…'The pale man said, shocking the kids.

" _Rebuilt?..."_ All three of them thought in worry.

Just what had happened to the village in that it needed to be rebuilt?

"Oh, well thanks mister…'Naruto said, trying to change the subject and get away from him.

He couldn't explain it but there was something about this guy that was creeping him out, especially the way he was eyeing him.

"Call me Sai…"The pale man, now identified as Sai said with that weird smile of his.

"Well thank you Sai, we will be going now…'Sakura said as she went in that direction and Naruto and Sasuke followed her.

Unknown to them, that Sai guy was still watching them, even after they had left the area. He was suspicious about their behavior and about another obvious fact.

 _"_ _Interesting, those two kids greatly resemble Naruto and Sakura…I better keep an eye on them…_ "Sai thought as he decided to follow them in secret.

If something was amiss in the village, he had to figure it out and inform the Hokage about it.

* * *

 _At the village library_

The trio of genin had finally arrived to the new library, which was actually large and more advanced than the one from their own time, there was actually had machine's called computers as well. Not knowing how to use the device, they settled for just checking the books and scrolls as they tried to find any information regarding Uchiha Itachi but to their immense surprised they couldn't find anything potentially useful. They had tried asking but the librarian said that they had no records on Uchiha Itachi other than saying that he was one of the sole survivors of the village.

"This can't be…"Sasuke growled as he double checked each book that mentioned his clan's history, village traitors and so forth. It was as if Itachi or any mention of his betrayal had been wiped out of the village data base.

"This is so strange…"Sakura said as she could sense the frustration building inside the boy she loved.

"They are doing this on purpose, something big had happened and they don't want me to know…'The young avenger growled under his breath as he slammed the book shut, not even bothering to hide his anger.

"Yeah, they always have stuff on missing nins…"Naruto said, while he didn't like reading all that much, even he found it strange that there was nothing on Itachi.

"I won't stand for this, I will find out what had happened with Itachi one way or the other…'Sasuke vowed out loud.

"Why don't we try and go someplace else…I have an idea…"Naruto said with a mischievous look on his face.

"I'm already regretting this…'Sakura muttered.

"C'mon guys, just listen here…'Naruto started.

"It better be good dobe…'Sasuke said impatiently.

"Okay, so here's my idea…"Naruto proceeded to tell them his idea and Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened as they considered it.

'Are you serious?...'Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I say we disguise ourselves as our future selves and try and find more information directly, maybe try and find someone else like Shikamaru, Shino or someone…They are bound to know something about Itachi and maybe a lot more stuff about us…I don't know about you guys but I want to know wat happened that the village needed to be rebuilt…'Naruto whispered quietly to them.

"I suppose it's worth a shot…"Sasuke sighed.

He really had nothing to lose at this point and if this could somehow get him information on his brother, then it would be worth it.

* * *

 _Outside_

The trio of kids hid in a nearby alleyway and proceeded to use hedge, recalling carefully the appearance of their future selves, they now looked identical to them.

"This better work…'Sasuke muttered as he now resembled the dark man that was his future self.

"I sure hope our real future selves don't find us like this…'Sakura said as she checked over her appearance.

"Don't worry, we got this…"Naruto said cheerfully as he was the first one to exit the alley, with his team following suit.

However, to the blonde's immense surprise, he noticed that the villagers were looking, not at them but at him it seemed. He was used to that but what really surprised him was the _way_ they were looking at him. For so long he was used to them sending him looks of disgust, hatred and mistrust but this was different. As they only walked a bit in the village square, all of the villagers didn't look angry or disgusted by him. The first clue was that they were _smiling_ at him.

 _"_ _What?..._ 'Naruto thought in disbelief.

"Naruto-nichan!...'Was suddenly shouted.

Soon all three of the disguised genin turned around to see a group of kids, maybe around their age or younger run up to them.

'Oh...Uh..hey guys…"Naruto said, feigning that he recognize them when he hasn't even met them yet. He however realized that his older self probably did know them. There were three boys who were looking at him with large smiles on their faces.

"Do you want to spar with us, we've been all working really hard practicing the moves you showed us…"The tallest boy said, looking at him kind of like how Konohamaru looked at him sometimes.

"Yes, please big brother Naruto! I want to show you how I clobbered Seiji in taijustu!..."The pudgy boy said in excitement.

"Quit telling lies!...'The shortest boy, probably Seiji shouted in annoyance. All three of them approached Naruto with stars in their eyes and excited grins, much to the blonde boy's shock and amazement.

" _What's going on here_?...'Naruto thought in confusion, surprised by how they were acting around him. Not understand anything and not wanting to blow his cover, Naruto had to get away from these kids before they figured out what was up.

"Uh…Sorry guys, I'm kind of busy, today…maybe some other time…"Naruto said gently, to his surprise he was the boy's immediately deflate.

"Aw, come on Naruto-nichan…"Seiji pleaded.

"Please…'All three of them said in union and Naruto really felt bad about rejecting them but he had no choice.

"I'm sorry but today is just not a good day for me…"Naruto said with an apologetic look on his face.

Thankfully the boys left after that, though obviously disappointed which left the blonde boy even more confused, if that was even possible.

"What was that all about?...'Sakura whispered to Naruto and Sasuke looked to have been curious as well.

"I'm not sure…"Naruto confessed, wondering just what had happened.

However, as they continued to venture through the village, more and more people that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura didn't recognize came up to them, to Naruto more specifically and acted like they were old friends and mentioned stuff like congratulating him about some recent mission and a lot of other things they didn't understand yet.

"It looks like you've gotten pretty popular Naruto…"Sakura noted as she watched some girl waved and sent him a wink, which left Naruto even more confused.

"You mean it?...'Naruto voiced out.

That surprised Sakura, she half expected him to act like he wasn't surprised by this development and start bragging but Naruto looked truly stunned by it.

" ** _AH!..."_** Was suddenly heard and all three turned to see a group of young women, all teenagers running towards them with excited looks on their faces.

At first they all assumed that they were after Sasuke, given that he already had a bunch of fangirls back home but to their shock, they had ignored the last Uchiha of the village and were all surrounding Naruto, giggling and swooning over him.

 _"_ _Oh Naruto-senpai~…"_ The group of girls all sang as they surrounded the blonde, unintentionally separating him from his team.

"What the-…"Naruto shouted, unable to believe this.

"We heard that you defeated some nasty thief that stole from the village vault the other night…'Some blonde girl with hearts in her eyes shouted as she got too close to him.

"Uh.." Suddenly realizing that they might be talking about the same thief that took the thing that brought him and his team here, he nodded only getting more excited screams from them.

"Wow! You're so brave Naruto-senpai~…"Some girl with black hair and a cap on her head exclaimed in excitement.

"That nasty old thief never stood a chance against you…"Some brunette said as she tried getting closer to him.

 _"_ _W-What's happening?..."_ Naruto thought in a panic as he was suddenly being backed into a corner.

Okay, as a boy, he often had fantasies of being surrounded by a ton of girls who all thought he was amazing, but to actually experience it…It was so sudden and he was kind of freaking out.

"Guys! A little help!...'Naruto called over to Sasuke and Sakura who only stood motionless as the small sea of girls kept them separated.

"What the heck?...'Sakura finally voiced, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Sasuke remained silent, but was strangely relieved that for once, he was not the one being harassed by a small army of crazy, love-struck girls. Naruto seemed to somehow snap out of his shock and started freaking out, wasting no time, he jumped out of the circle of girls that surrounded him and immediately started running, trying to shake his surprise fan club.

'Come back senpai!..."The girls shouted as they chased him.

" _Not good_ …'Naruto thought getting a weird chill down his spine.

Okay, he was no stranger to having a large group of people chasing him but that was usually because he had pranked them and they were angry at him. He had never experienced being chased by the kind of girls that usually chased Sasuke around. He didn't understand this and he was kind of nervous if they ended up catching up to him. Using the may escape tricks he picked up over the years, he ran to the closest alleyway and did the classic cloak of invisibility and prayed that these crazy girls wouldn't figure it out.

"He got away again!..."One of the girls shouted in frustration.

'Let's go, I think he went this way…'Another girl said as they ran south.

Naruto pulled the cloak away and sighed in relief, happy that those weird, crazy girls were gone.

"Man, that was close…'A sweaty and panting Naruto, still using his henge, mumbled still unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Naruto!...'he flinched when he heard that only to see that it was Sakura with Sasuke right behind her.

"Are you okay?..."She asked, sounding concern.

"I'm fine, I managed to give them the slip…"He explained.

"Just what was that?...'Naruto asked out loud.

"I think that you had just experience having fans go crazy on you…or rather your future self…"Sasuke said like it was obvious.

"So I have fans…and fangirls?...'Naruto muttered in amazement. He was still kind of freaked out by what he had just experienced but if all those smiling people who were being nice to him earlier meant something, could it be this?

Did that mean that they no longer hated him? Did that mean that he finaly had the village respect?

"So Naruto's famous and has a lot of fans in the future…Will wonders never cease…"Sakura said offhandedly… "This means that something big must have happened to cause that…"She theorized…. "But what?...'She asked out loud.

"Let's find out, maybe it might give us a lead to Itachi…"Sasuke insisted.

 ** _GRRRWWWLLLL_**

Suddenly the dark haired Uchiha and the pink haired fangirl turned around to see Naruto rubbing his stomach and looking sheepishly.

"Heh heh heh…"He said awkwardly.

"Naruto,just how can you be hungry at a time like this?...'Sakura asked in annoyance.

"I can't help it you guys, I haven't eaten anything since we woke up, not to mention I burned a lot of calories trying to get away from those crazy girls…'Naruto explained.

Suddenly Sakura felt her own stomach starting to grumble a bit and she realized that she herself hadn't eaten anything since before this whole thing started.

"I guess I could go for something to eat as well…"Sakura admitted with a slight blush on her face.

"I hate to admit it but I'm kind of hungry too…'Sasuke sighed, knowing that there was no going around it, he had been ignoring his hunger since this morning but right now it felt like his stomach was about to eat itself.

He knew he needed answer but he couldn't get them if he starved to death.

Suddenly Naruto started whiffing the air, like he smelled something good, it took a moment before the other too noticed as well.

"That smell, I know it…'Naruto said in excitement as he went in its direction and to his relief, he was that it was the Ichiraku ramen stand, his home away from home.

"Alright, ramen time…"Naruto said as he pulled out his wallet, happy that he had enough for about three bowls, his slow day minimum but he was willing to share.

"Come on, my treat…"Naruto offered to his team.

Not seeing any problem, the three went to the Ramen stand and were greeted by a slightly older Teuchi and Ayame who looked pleased to see them.

"Welcome Naruto…Sakura…and and greetings Sasuke, I see you have return from your trip…'Ayame said politely, unintentionally slipping them a clue.

 _"_ _So grown-up Sasuke was on some trip…_ 'Naruto thought as he gave them a smile.

"Good afternoon Naruto, I was starting to worry if you were going to miss your lunch hour…"Teuchi said to the blonde and gave a smile to the other too.

"As if, not even rain or snow could keep me away old man…'Naurto said with a cheeky grin, feeling in his element here.

"That's the truth, so what will it be…"He asked.

"Three Miso ramen please…"Naruto said automatically since Sasuke and Sakura didn't really care what they got as long as they ended their hunger.

"Coming right up…'He said as he proceeded to make the order.

" _So the old man and Ayame are still around making ramen, alright…"_ Naruto thought happily as he looked around.

The shop seemed a little nicer, like it had done a bit of remodeling but it still felt as cozy and welcoming as it always been to him. Teuchi and his daughter were good people and he was happy to know that they would still be a part in his life when he grows up.

"Order up…"The kind shop owner said as he presented the three member of team seven their lunch.

"Thank you for the food…"They all said in union and were dug in. However once the ramen entered his mouth, Naruto paused as he registered the taste and nearly cried tears of joy. Somehow it tasted _even_ better if that was even possible.

"Old man you truly out did yourself…"Naruto shouted before he practically inhaled his ramen with even more gusto much to the annoyance of his teammates but the old man just chuckled.

"Oh Naruto a true ramen lover through and through…"Teuchi said in a fond tone.

"Man this brings back memories, it really has been a while since I could recall seeing all three of you having ramen together like when you were kids…"Ayame said smiling.

The three paused at that before they continued eating, trying to be as discreet as possible and hope that this wouldn't backfire on them somehow.

* * *

Soon they were done and Naruto paid Teuchi what he owed him, happy that he managed to eat what where in his words " _the best ramen he could remember eating"._

"Glad to be of service Naruto, though I hope to still see you around after the big day…'Teuchi said with a chuckle.

That confused Naruto.

"Why wouldn't you see me?...'Naruto asked out loud before he could stop himself and what " _Big day"_ was he talking about.

"I just mean that since you'll be hitched soon, you'll probably be getting a lot of home cooked meals on the side…"Teuchi said with a shrug.

Time seemed to pause as the members of team seven stood stunned by those words, but most especially Naruto who looked frozen.

 _"_ _Wait? What did he just say?..._ 'Naruto thought as he finally registered what the old man just said.

"Oh father, don't scare him like that, a wedding is supposed to be a glorious time…"Ayame said as she misunderstood Naruto's expression.

'W-Wedding?!...'Naruto barely managed to squeak out, feeling as if he was about to pass out.

"Don't tell me your already getting the pre-marital jitters boy, I remember getting them when I was about to marry Ayame's mother…Man, those were the days…"Teuchi said with a nostalgic smile on his face, unaware of what was truly going on with team seven.

They were all stunned by this development.

 _"_ _Pre-marital jitters?! Wedding?!H-H-Hitched!?..._ 'Naruto thought in disbelief as he truly felt like he was about to pass out.

 _'_ _Naruto's getting married_?!...'Sakura thought in amazement as she just processed this information.

Okay, so maybe the thought of Naruto getting married when he was an adult shouldn't be too surprising. I mean, he was a person and he was capable of finding love if he wanted it. Still, it was quite the surprise overall.

Mostly she was curious on who would be the one to marry him.

Sasuke only stood there, momentarily stunned but ultimately not caring in the end if it had nothing to do with finding information on Itachi. That was the only reason he had agreed to go explore this new time but so far any information they have found have been about the dobe only.

 _'We have wasted enough time here…I need answers now_ …'he thought impatiently as he practically dragged his team away after they bid goodbye to the shop keeper and his daughter.

They had managed to get a good distance away from the shop and even dropped their henges as they now hid in another alleyway and processed the information they got only minutes ago.

"I can't believe it? I'm getting married…"Naruto muttered in bewilderment.

'I think this was one of the things our older selves didn't want us to find out about…'Sakura said, recalling just how agitated Naruto's future self-had been when he had talked to them. Maybe the wedding was why he didn't want them to know about, or maybe just his younger self.

"Married Huh?...'Naruto said as he then eyed Sakura with interest.

He has had a crush on her for as long as he could remember and he just learned that he was famous and about to be married, maybe this meant that he actually won her over and-

'Don't get any creepy ideas Naruto!...'Sakura said as she raised her fist in warning. She saw that look on his face and she was certain that she wasn't the bride in his fantasy wedding. Her one true love was and always would be Sasuke.

"But you never know Sakura, maybe I did win you over…"Naruto said as he sent her an excited look.

"I am telling you right now to snap out of that, I'm not the only girl in this village, so it's just as likely that any of them could be your bride…'Sakura pointed out, though she secretly hoped that he was wrong.

She hated to admit it but she couldn't help but admit to herself that the older Naruto certainly aged nicely, he was really tall and looked strong but she was more focused on how handsome and tall Sasuke had grown, she also noticed that her adult-self sent a brief but loving look to the Uchiha, so she was confident that she couldn't be Naruto's bride.

At least she hoped that it was the case.

Naruto on the other hand considered it but he frowned, not being able to understand.

 _"_ _It has to be Sakura, if not…Who else could I love…and could love me enough to want to marry me?..._ "Naruto thought to himself.

He knew that he obviously had become well-liked by the villagers, something he was gleeful over but he really wanted to know who he would be married to if he could find out about it. He wanted to know who loved him the way he always dreamed about being loved.

"We've wasted enough time dawdling here, I am going to find out what happened to Itachi and I don't need you two to slow me down…'Sasuke spat in impatience.

"Lighten up Sasuke! I know you want to find out about your brother but you're not the only one who wants to see the future…'Naruto said angrily to his teammate.

"I'm leaving to go find something useful …Stay here alone and try and think of whoever is marrying you but I am out of here…"The young Uchiha said as he immediately scalled the building.

"Sasuke-kun come back! We shouldn't be separated…'Sakura said in worry.

"What a jerk!..."Naruto muttered, he decided to get out of the alley and try to find out more about his wedding only for him to be knocked down, having bumbed into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry…'A light female voice said.

"Watch it I-…'Naruto's rant ended as soon as his eyes landed on the girl he bumped into.

He noticed that it wasn't a girl but a woman, probably in her late teens. Naruto was stunned silent as he noticed her appearance for the first time.

 _"_ _Beautiful…"_ Was the first thing to come to his mind as he saw her, and he felt his cheeks flush a bit.

This lady was tall, she had long, dark, shiny hair that flowed freely down her back, light skinned that seemed flawless and she had light lavender, pupil-less eyes that marked her as a member of the Hyuuga clan. She had an innocent kind of beauty to her and even the modest clothes she was wearing couldn't hide it. She was even prettier than Sakura's adult self and he had thought she was really pretty but this lady was _gorgeous._

'Naruto-kun?...'The beautiful lady said in an alarmed tone, surprising Naruto.

" _She knows me?..."_ Naruto thought until he realized that he wasn't in henge anymore but in his real form.

Suddenly she used her byakugan, further confirming her to be a member of the Hyuuga clan and she looked stunned upon deactivating it.

"What's going on here? Wait…Are…Are you…the younger version of Naruto-kun that he told me about?..."The pretty lady asked him and Naruto could only nod mutely, still slightly mesmerized by her beauty.

"You know me?..."Kid-Naruto asked out loud.

Suddenly he felt something restrain him and saw that it looked like snakes

'What the heck?!...'Naruto shouted as he tried to break free.

"I don't think so…"Was heard.

He turned around and gulped when he saw that it was his adult self along with that creepy pale guy from earlier…Sai something…He saw that he also had Sasuke and Sakura restrained as well.

"You guys are in a lot of trouble…"Adult-Naruto sighed with an exhausted look on his face.

"What is going on here Naruto-kun?..."The beautiful lady asked his future self who looked embarrassed.

"Why isn't it obvious Hinata-sama, looks like little Naruto was trying to get to know his bride a little earlier…'Sai said with that creepy smile that seemed glued on his face.

" _ **Sai!**_...'Adult-Naruto shouted, this was one of the things he wanted under wraps but it only took a moment for his comrade to ruin it.

"The boy already knew he was getting married thanks to Teuchi-san and his daughter, the damage was already done…'Sai said with a shrug, not seeing what he did wrong.

"Wait? Hinata?...As in Hyuuga Hinata from team 8?...'Naruto questioned as he looked at the pretty lady.

She only nodded, still greatly confused by this whole ordeal. Now that he got a closer look at her, she did resemble Hinata a bit but she was more womanly and mature. Suddenly the other part of what the weird guy said suddenly sunk in and the boy's eyes were as big as saucers.

"She's my bride?!...'Naruto exclaimed in disbelief, unable to believe that he was marrying such a beautiful woman and that she was Hinata.

"Look at what you have done Sai…'Adult-Naruto groaned, already knowing that this meant a lot of trouble.

And he had a gut feeling that it was nowhere near over.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 _ **Questions and Answers**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Two chapters in one day, I am on fire!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Rose Tiger:** Too late!

 **Unipei:** Well that will be expanded on next chapter

 **Sennin Modo Ttebayo:** Well at least Naruto now has an idea on how much his life is going to improve.

 **Angel Winx:** I hope you liked this reaction for now.

 **NaruHina:** Looks like your prediction came true.

 **Nightwind83** : How was this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	6. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 _ **A bright future?**_

 **Chapter 6: Questions and Answers**

The young version of team seven were now in the Hokage's office with their future selves, their sensei, _his_ future self and even that Sai guy from earlier who apparently seem to know their older selves personally. Now the pre-teen time travels were in the middle of being scolded by not only their Hokage, but their older selves as well.

"I don't know who to be angrier at…"Present Kakashi said seriously… "You three for disobeying a direct order…or at myself for not seeing that…"He sighed as he pinched the brim on his nose.

"Kakashi-sensei…I mean…Rokudaime-sama…We can explain…'Kid-Sakura started weakly.

"What happened to Itachi?! And why are all records of his betrayal not in the archives?!..."Kid-Sasuke demanded.

"You are in no position to make demands Sasuke…"The masked Kage said with his arms crossed, earning a glare from his former student.

"Now I am only going to ask this once and for your sakes, I better get an honest reply…"Present Kakashi said seriously, earning a nervous look from the children.

" _Oh man, not good…"_ Naruto, who was no stranger to getting in trouble, couldn't help but feel that maybe they _did_ cross a line here.

"Now where exactly did you guys go and what exactly did you learn?...'Present Kakashi asked in a pressed tone, obviously trying to show how serious this has become.

"Well…We first tried to go to the library, only to find out that it has been relocated thanks to that man Sai from earlier, we went there to find some information on Sasuke's brother but we couldn't find anything and discovered that a lot of information on him seemed to have been edited or something…then we tried to find more information directly by…by pretending to be our future selves…"Sakura started and even omitted mentioning that it was Naruto's idea, which the blonde was thankful for…. "We came across a few villagers but they didn't seem to realize we were using henges and…well…we learned that apparently Naruto has become really popular and that he's getting married and that's about it…"She finished and looked to the adults in the room who looked like they were on edge.

"Anything else?..."Present Kakashi asked once more.

"Just that Naruto and Hinata are getting married but that's all…"Sakura clarified and noticed her blonde teammate seemed to become red at being reminded of that.

The room was silent for a moment, Adult-Naruto had his arms crossed and looked like he was about to get a migraine or something, Adult-Sakura was glaring in a disapproving way while Adult-Sasuke just remained as stoic as ever. Their version of Kakashi-sensei just stood there impassive, very used to their antics while his future, Hokage self just kept examine them with his eyes, trying to find if they were lying or something.

After what felt like forever, the Hokage sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, I suppose that this is still somewhat salvageable…"The Present-Kakashi said solemnly, relieved that nothing too important was revealed to these kids.

"Did I managed to kill Itachi or not?...'Sasuke asked once more, earning a glare from the adults.

'I will not answer that…"Present Kakashi said in an unmoved tone.

"Sensei, just what is so bad about us knowing our future anyway?...'Naruto asked him, feeling like he was missing some big piece of the puzzle here.

"You have to understand that because you are from the past, knowing too much information on the future could be unbelievably dangerous and could risk altering time for the worse…You have to understand that so many things have happened that can't be undone…'Present Kakashi said in a pleading tone.

"We've already risked things enough with that escape and finding out about the wedding, but you guys can't just go snooping around since it's dangerous…'Adult-Sakura said seriously while Adult-Sasuke remained silent throughout it all.

"At least tell me why his actions were wiped out of the village data base?..."Kid-Sasuke asked, not hiding just how confused he was about that.

Itachi had killed their entire clan, he was village traitors and all traitors and their atrocities were recorder, as a reminded to each person about their vile acts.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry but that's classified information…"The masked Kage said seriously, ignoring the betrayed look on his face.

"Rokudaime-sama…"Adult-Sasuke spoke suddenly and now all eyes were on him.

The dark hair man knew that his sensei was right, he didn't even have to be told that he was forbidden about disclosing anything crucial to his younger self since it was obvious. As much as he wished he could have told him, he could predict that his younger self, who at that age was so volatile within, might do something drastic like defect even earlier or worse, turn his anger to the village from the start if he were to know the story without experiencing all the details.

But he also knew that not even Kakashi's orders would be able to stop him, because somehow and in someway he would try and break away and he would find something that would emotionally damage him even more than he already was. He knew that the only way to placate him is to give with what he thinks he wants for now.

* * *

The adult Uchiha pulled the masked Kage and his teammates and Sai to another room, away from the children whom were with the younger Kakashi in order to prevent any more escape attempts.

He had to try and explain his idea to them.

"That's too dangerous Sasuke, I just said we can't risk anything…'Present-Kakashi said.

"My younger self won't stop until he's satisfied, I know because I had experienced it…I think that just telling him whether or not my brother is dead won't make much of a difference…"The adult Sasuke whispered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, we're in deep enough as it is…'Adult Naruto whispered back.

It was bad enough that the information on his wedding has just been compromised but he didn't want to risk Sasuke, the younger one making even worse mistakes due to being motivated by knowing the outcome of them.

"It's best to just give him something now so that he doesn't try snooping again, at least giving him this much will calm him down for the moment…"Adult Sasuke explained.

"I hate to admit it but unless we want to keep them locked up in a cell until we can find a way to send them home, this really might be the best option…'Adult Sakura considered.

"It seems more like we're just giving a spoiled brat a toy so he won't throw a tantrum…'Adult Naruto muttered, earning a glare from his dark hair team mate.

"Honestly, I don't think we have much to worry about anyway, all things considered…"Sai, who had been silent up until now, said out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?..."Adult-Naruto asked him, confused.

"Logically speaking, the future was already bound to change the second those kids figured out where they were and given that they found out about Kakashi being Hokage and Naruto's upcoming wedding, the fact that _nothing_ has changed yet so far must mean something…'Sai pointed out.

"What are you saying, that somehow, them knowing these bits won't change our future?...'Adult-Sakura asked.

"I have read in a book about time travel and the multiverse theory in which if you travel back in time, you won't undo what has happened in your own time, you would just end up creating _another_ alternate timeline…"Sai said plainly.

"That's just a _theory…"_ Present-Kakashi pointed out.

"But you have to admit, it has some merit, if not then how come neither of you guys even recall living such a thing…"Sai said with his smile.

'Another time line that doesn't affect ours?...'Adult Naruto mumbled, he didn't really consider that possibility.

"That or given the fact that this is time travel, perhaps somewhere down the line, we do manage to send them back but they don't end up remembering the events for some reason, thus preserving the original timeline in case the first theory is wrong…'The pale man simply.

They all considered it and realized that Sai had a point. If those were really their younger selves, then they certainly would have recalled being sent to the future. Sai was right, they had no memory of such an experience which meant that maybe it really was an alternate timeline or they forgot in the end.

"I think Sai might be right, even small changes could have big consequences…but if we all still remember the first timeline and no changes have been made…maybe we are being overprotective…"Adult-Sakura said as she considered his theory.

"I don't like this…"Adult-Naruto sighed.

Today was not supposed to be about trying to fix a potential breach in the time stream; it was supposed to be about him planning the rest of his wedding with Hinata!

Kakashi paused as he considered Sasuke's request as well as Sai's theory, it was really foolhardy but he knew personally that those kids were bound to get into even more trouble if they still felt tempted by forbidden knowledge. Not to mention the thing Sai said about them, forgetting everything in the end might have some merit.

He would try and get the scientists to prepare for that later.

'Very well… but only tell him that Itachi is dead, all other details on _how_ and _why_ are still classified…"Present Kakashi ordered and noticed the Uchiha's expression soften a bit.

"Thank you Rokudaime-sama…"He said with a bow.

He certainly hoped that he wouldn't end up regretting this.

* * *

 _Back with the kids_

"I hope you three are satisfied…"Young Kakashi said in annoyance.

"Sensei…'Naruto grumbled, getting a gut feeling about this.

His future self and the rest were gone for a pretty long time and he was getting pretty antsy. Before he could vocalize his complaints, the door opened to have them all come back.

"After a lot of careful consideration and knowing what you three are capable of, I will reluctantly allow each of you to ask one question each to your future selves…"Present Kakashi said, surprising everyone in the room, even his young self in the process.

"What changed your tune?...'Kid Naruto asked as he glared suspiciously at Kid-Sasuke, wondering why he always seemed to get his way all the time.

"Sai here has brought to my attention some theories that will explain why your mere presence here hasn't already disrupted time as it is, so perhaps just answering one question won't change a thing…but also because since we obviously can't trust you three not to stick your noses where they don't belong, we will be giving this one freebie only, but after that there will be no more sneaking around and no more escapes and no telling anyone else about this situation understood…"He barked seriously, getting a nod from the kids.

"I only need one answer…"Kid-Sasuke said solemnly.

"Tell me what has become of Itachi, is he still alive or did I kill him?…"Kid-Sasuke asked, looking directly to his future self.

"He's dead…that's all I am going to say to you…"Adult-Sasuke said, his face barring no emotion at all.

The younger one stood silent, unable to believe this.

"He's dead…He's dead…I really did get my revenge…'Sasuke thought, feeling a deep sense of relief.

His clan had been avenged and that monster had paid for his crimes! There was a brief smile on the boys face which did not go unnoticed by his future self who only felt miserable, already knowing what was going through his mind. However, he suddenly proceeded the way his older self said it. He didn't sound like he was proud of what he did, but why? He had managed to avenge their clan and restore it's honor by killing that traitor.

"Now, anyone else?...'Present Kakashi asked, and notice that for once Naruto seemed quiet.

"I have a question….'Kid-Sakura raised her hand politely.

"Well, what is it?..."Her adult self asked.

"I…Um…do we…um…accomplish our goal?...'A blushing Sakura asked as she tried hard to not look directly at Sasuke who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. The pink haired lady merely smiled at that, understanding what she meant and giggled.

"I like to say that we are progressing nicely…'She whispered to the girl before glancing at Sasuke who seemed to still be in a staring contest with his younger self.

" _Progressing?...Wait, does that mean that Sasuke…Grown up Sasuke and I are closer…Does he love me?..."_ Kid-Sakura thought, feeling more hopeful for her future.

"Naruto…Younger Naruto, you have been surprisingly quiet so far, don't you have any questions?...'Present Kakashi asked to the blonde child who still looked like he was deep in thought.

That was unusual for him. It looked like he really didn't know what to ask, like he was thinking hard and seemed flustered. After a while, he turned to his future self, who was also wondering what he was thinking about.

'So…I'm getting married and the villagers like me now?..."Kid-Naruto said seriously.

"Yeah, that's right…"Adult-Naruto said gently.

"They don't hate me anymore…'He asked, voicing the insecurities he always tried to hide.

'No, not anymore…"Adult-Naruto said with a smile.

"Why? How…How did I…I mean we…do that?..."Kid Naruto asked.

"I can't give all the details, let's just say that I saved the village…and they finally saw me for who I was rather than…you know…"Adult Naruto explained.

'I saved the village huh?...Does it have anything to do with whatever happened and the place needed to be rebuilt?.."Kid-Naruto asked.

"I said one freebie Naruto…"Present Kakashi said seriously.. "Now that I have answered your questions, I expect you all to keep your end of the bargain…"He said to the kids who all were deep in thought.

 _"_ _I killed Itachi…My goal was accomplished…_ 'Sasuke thought to himself, feeling so many emotions right now.

 _"_ _Sasuke and I have become closer, we must have…'_ 'Sakura thought with a blush, feeling positively elated right now.

 _"_ _The villagers like me now…and I didn't even have to become Hokage to do it…_ "Naruto thought, feeling at peace for now.

True, he still wanted to become Hokage someday but if he managed to get the village's respect and admiration before then, he didn't want to change that.

"Aren't you going to ask about anything, my younger self?...'Present Kakashi asked his past self who shook his head.

"Unlike these three, I'm in no rush to know about the future and I never really did like tempting fate…"He said with a shrug, though his future self-understood his secret message.

He would ask his question once he truly understood what he wanted to now. The Hokage version of Kakashi nodded before turning to the kids.

"Originally I was going to have you all stay in my old home with my younger self but given the circumstances and that one person alone isn't enough for all three of you, I have decided that both Naruto and Sakura will be staying with their counterparts until further notice…"He said, surprising everyone.

"WHAT? But Kakashi! I thought-…'Adult Naruto complained but was halted by his boss.

"That was back when we tried to keep him from knowing about the wedding but now that the damage is done, we might as well stay with you since he is…well…yourself…"Present Kakashi said like it was obvious.

"But I have so much to do with the wedding and everything…"Adult Naruto shouted, not wanting to be dragged into this anymore.

"Use shadow clones or something and remember that this is an S-Rank secret, Sai and Hinata are permitted to know and I may have to give word to the rest of the Konoha 11 but that's all…You're responsible for him until we can get him back home…"The Rokudaime said to the blonde who groaned.

"Why does this stuff only happen to me?..."He grumbled under his breath before conceding.

'What's that supposed to mean?..."Kid-Naruto shouted, wondering what was so wrong about staying with him.

Naruto sighed as he tried to calm him down, not wanting to get into a fight with himself right now. He knew that there was no going around it. Sakura was much less reluctant to be paired with her younger self.

"Looks like we'll be rooming together for a while…"Adult Sakura said to her younger self who nodded.

"What about me?..."Kid-Sasuke asked, realizing that he was the only one not mentioned.

"You, Sasuke, will be staying with my past self in my home until further notice…"Present Kakashi explained, surprising everyone.

"What? But why can't I stay with my older self at the Uchiha compound?...'Sasuke demanded, displeased that he would be left out in such a way.

"Because I won't be staying in the compound, I have to go back to my travels soon…"Adult-Sasuke said seriously.

"Travels?..."Kid-Sasuke questioned. He was on a journey of some kind?

"We have already answered more than enough questions, now you are all dismissed for now…"Present Kakashi waved off.

Soon each group left the room and was now heading to their own directions while a young Sasuke reluctantly followed behind his teacher to say with him. He couldn't help but wonder why everyone seemed to be trying so hard to keep him from his adult self.

Just what happened when he killed Itachi?

* * *

 _At Naruto's apartment_

The two versions of Naruto entered the apartment and Naruto noticed that not much seemed to have changed, other than it had new furniture and looked much neater and homier.

"Home sweet home…"Adult-Naruto sighed as he flicked the switch on.

"The place looks so…'Kid-Naruto trailed off as he noticed the interior. There was a new couch and his bed was replaced by a bigger one, there seemed to be some more paintings and decorations around the place, making it seemed like someone had did some remodeling.

"Nice…"Kid-Naruto admitted as this apartment certainly did seem nicer than the one he had in his own time. He almost half expected that it didn't really belong to him but to someone else.

"Yeah Hinata really went all out…'Adult Naruto said with a smile, surprising his younger self.

"Hinata?..."Kid-Naruto said in in a surprised tone, only to remember that in this time, he was getting married to her.

"Yeah, since she's gonna be living here once we get married, she had asked me if she could do some interior decorating and well, I had no problem with that…"Adult Naruto explained, wondering what his past self thought about it.

"So Hinata and I are getting married, huh?...'He asked, not in outrage or in excitement, just as if he was now considering the possibility.

"That's right…"Adult-Naruto said, he was kind of expecting a bigger reaction that this.

 _"_ _Married to Hinata?..._ 'Kid Naruto thought, unsure of how to view that.

He honestly did like Hinata as a friend, he thought she was really nice though he sometimes thought she was a little weird given how quiet she got and how she seemed to get sick a lot given how red her face always seemed to get…not to mention that fainting problem she seemed to get. But aside from those little flaws, he did know that he liked her and counted her as one of his friends, especially after she cheered him up when he was about to fight Neji in the chunin exams.

"You're taking this a lot better than I expected…'Adult-Naruto pointed out.

'Well, I was surprised at first but I don't think I would mind….Grown up Hinata is super pretty…'Kid Naruto said as he remembered running into her before his future self got him.

"You got that right…"Adult Naruto said with a grin as he thought about his pretty little bride-to-be.

Hinata had certainly blossomed into a lovely young woman. That didn't mean she didn't look nice as a kid, despite her shyness and quirks, as well as that bulky jacket she used to wear, she was kind of cute but her adult self was stunning. The best part was that her beauty was natural and innocent, no cheap coquetry or a heavy reliance on make-up and skimpy clothes like the girls ero-sennin usually tried to get with had. Hinata was simply beautiful in a natural, honest way.

And she was going to be his wife.

"Heh, she must have realized how awesome I was when I saved the village and fell for me…'Kid-Naruto said with a grin, thinking that it made sense.

He had gotten stronger, saved the village from something major and even up getting the respect and admiration he had always longed for, not to mention it made him popular with the girls. He was still a little freaked out and didn't really care about those girls who tried to chase him earlier but if it got him a bride that was as pretty as Hinata, whom he knew that a nice enough person in general, then he really didn't dislike it.

He was actually really okay with this future so far.

Adult-Naruto frowned at that but understood why his younger self had thought that. It had taken until the moon disaster several months ago in order for him to truly understand the depth of Hianta's love and devotion toward him as well as realize that he truly couldn't live without her.

"You're wrong…"Adult Naruto said before he could stop himself.

'What do you mean?..."Kid Naruto asked.

"She doesn't love us because I saved the village and got famous over it…She's not that kind of girl…'Adult Naruto said seriously, confusing his younger self even more.

"What?...but…the why-…'He asked his older self, not understanding any of this.

"She loves me for the way I am, I didn't need to put on some act to win her heart since she gave it to me from the start…'Adult Naruto said seriously.

"The start? What does that mean?..."Kid Naruto asked, not getting it at all.

"I already answered enough questions today and I'm exhausted, I'm going to sleep…'Adult Naruto said as he turned away from the kid.

It didn't feel right to tell his younger self that Hinata had always loved him, doing so felt like he was robbing Hinata the dignity of giving her confession, even if it took him a while to fully proceed it and then reciprocate it.

As much as he didn't like it, Hinata had to be the one to tell him about her feelings, whether young or old, it was her feelings and thus her right on how she tells him.

Kid Naruto blinked, unable to understand the sudden mood change in his future self. However, he yawned and started to feel pretty tired as well. It has been a really long day today.

"Man, I'm tired too…'He yawned.

"Here, you can use the bed, I don't mind sleeping on the couch tonight…"Adult Naruto offered kindly, surprising his younger self.

"You don't mind?...'The kid asked, surprised by the sudden generosity.

"Eh, there's only one bed and I don't mind giving it up for tonight…'He said with a shrug.

The two retired for the night, both trying to sleep but their minds were still replaying the events from today and what is yet to come.

" _I can't believe I'm in the future and my life is going to get so much better…"_ Kid Naruto thought in excitement as he thought about what he saw today.

If this was going to be his life, he was all for it.

Eventually he finally found himself asleep, smiling as he dreamed of experiencing this future as well as the eventual day he would become Hokage, which he was more certain than ever now. Unknown to him, his adult self was still awake, he was worried even as he lay on the couch, awaiting for the need of sleep to knock him out but his mind wouldn't stop racing.

 _"_ _Please let Sai be right…Please don't let any changes happen…_ 'Adult Naruto thought in melancholy as he tossed and turned on the couch.

Eventually he ended up in a shallow slumber, hoping and praying that no matter what happens, things wouldn't change for the worse.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _The bride of Uzumaki Naruto_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to change the title of this chapter and push ' _The bride of Uzumaki Naruto"_ for the next one. I hope that you all don't mind.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Rose Tiger** and **Alieraroses:** It certainly was quite a surprise for him.

 **Lancecomwar:** I don't really have any plans, I just update depending on how I get inspired.

 **Nightwind83, AnileX09** and **Under of Flower:** Thanks.

 **Rodina2000** and **NaruHina:** That will be covered in the next chapter.

 **SpicyWifey:** How's this for one special meeting.

 **Guest:** Glad that you liked it.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	7. The bride of Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 _ **A bright future?**_

 **Chapter 7: The bride of Uzumaki Naruto**

 _The next morning_

It was early in the morning when Uzumaki Naruto, age 19, finally woke up. He felt his eyes open but it took a moment for his brain to awaken as well, he was still in the midpoint of half-asleep/half-awake at this point.

"What time is is?...'He mumbled as he yawned but realized that he was not on his bed but on the couch.

Confused, he suddenly heard a loud snoring and turned around to see a figure in his actual bed, a snoring, drooling, blonde boy who was out like a light and the young man recalled the events from yesterday and sighed.

"So it wasn't a dream, he's actually here…"The young adult sighed until he got up.

He checked his alarm clock and was surprised to see that it was 6:25 am. He usually set it for 7:00am and it was rare when he woke up before it. He decided to get a head start and went straight for the bathroom. He began to brush his teeth, wash his face and then proceeded to the shower, all the while, he couldn't stop thinking about his predicament and how he was going to fix it before something bad happens.

"I got to lighten up, I'll get them back one way or the other…'He said as he scrubbed his back and tried to use the hot water to sooth himself.

Once he got out of the shower and put his robe on, he reentered his room and saw that the kid version of him was beginning to wake up, the noises from the bathroom must have startled him. Their eyes met for a moment, before the kid immediately jumped into the air, screaming in surprise.

" _Was I really that jumpy at that age?..."_ Adult-Naruto thought as he watch the kid's reaction.

 ** _"_** ** _NO WAY! NO WAY! YOU'RE ACTUALLY…I'M REALLY…IT WASN'T A DREAM!._**..'Kid Naruto practically shouted at the top of his lungs, waving his arms frantically.

Seems he wasn't the only one who was still having trouble sinking it it.

"Will you quiet down! You're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood, it's still early…"Adult Naruto reprimanded, a little more composed.

"Man, so everything from yesterday really did happen…'Kid-Naruto said, still in amazement.

"Yeah it did and later I'm gonna go see that guy who caused all of this, the sooner you're back where you belong the better…"Adult-Naruto said.

"Sheesh, you really want to be rid of me don't you…'Kid-Naruto said, clearly offended by his older self's attitude.

He knew that this was big but the guy was acting like it was his fault and he was acting like he really didn't want to be around him.

"I didn't mean it like that…I'm sorry if I sounded harsh but Kakashi-sensei was right when he said that you being here is dangerous…Even if Sai is right and that your just from another timeline, I don't like the idea of my fate changing or yours for that matter…"Adult-Naruto said in a sincere tone, causing his younger self to lose his frown.

"I get it…If I'm destined to save the village and finally make them all see me as I am, I don't want to change that either…'Kid-Naruto said to his older self.

"Glad that we can agree on that…'The adult said with a small smile.

He wondered how the rest of his team was doing right now with their kid selves.

* * *

 _At Sakura's residence_

The two versions of Haruno Sakura had awoken around the same time. Last night the pre-teen girl was amazed as she learned that her older self now had her own place, a nice apartment near the village square. Last night the girl had asked countless questions to her older self, all of which mostly revolved around how adulthood was, and more importantly about a certain Uchiha boy. The young woman however told her that she was forbidden on answering any more questions for the time being by the Rokudaime . A dis-satisfied 12 year old, nearly 13 year old Sakura reluctantly went to bed after that, sleeping on the extra futon provided by her older self.

Now they were awake.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?...'Adult Sakura asked politely, not knowing what else to say.

How else do you start up a conversation with your younger self?

"I slept well, the futon was comfortable…"Kid Sakura said as she watched the older version of herself prepare breakfast.

"That's good…"Her future self had answered as she then served fried eggs with toast and orange juice.

"Thank you…"The girl said politely as she slowly ate it and still marveled over the whole thing.

She was stuck in the future with Naruto and Sasuke and she was now having breakfast with her future self. How many people can say that they have experienced such a thing anyway?

'So this place is all ours, no mom and dad to tell us what to do or how to dress?..."Kid-Sakura asked with interest.

"Yes, been that way for over a year…"Adult Sakura said simply.

Kid Sakura could only smile at that. In her mind, she thought being an adult meant freedom to do whatever you wanted and having to answer to no one but yourself in your own home. That sounded like a good deal for her. While she did love and respected her parents, she, like many others, craved the independence and freedom that a woman possessed and a girl did not.

She also craved…certain other perks that came with being a woman as well, ones that she currently lacked…around a specific area of her body. She glanced at her older self and tried not to groan in disappointment. It looked like she would be no Tsunade like she had secretly hoped she would have been as an adult. Even Hinata, who was so modest and shy back home seemed to develop more than her and not even her modest clothes could hide it.

'What are you looking at?...'Adult Sakura asked, noticing that her younger self seemed to be staring at her rather strangely.

"Oh-…Um…Nothing…Anyway, it must be so cool to be an adult, to get to make your own rules and live life the way you want to…"The kid said with an innocence in her.

"It is nice…the freedom but it comes with a lot of responsibility…"Adult Sakura said as she sent her a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?..."Kid Sakura asked.

"Since I'm on my own, I'm in charge of this place but that also means I am responsible for keeping it clean, paying the bills and being nothing but independent here…It can be pretty tiring but it's nothing I…well, we can't handle…"Adult Sakura said wisely.

"But we're not completely alone…I mean…Sasuke-kun…He's…You said that we're progressing right…'Kid Sakura asked, almost pleadingly.

"We have become much closer, yes…but most of the time he's traveling and he only comes back every few weeks or so…"Adult Sakura explained honestly.

"But why? Is he on some kind of long mission?..."Kid Sakura asked.

"Somewhat…I can't give you all the details but I can tell you that we have become closer…much closer than I ever expected…"Adult Sakura said, a blush evident on her face.

 ** _"_** ** _CHA! I knew it! Sasuke is gonna be my man!..._** 'Inner-Sakura shouted within the mind of young Sakura who only blushed and kept a happy, demure look on her face.

"I'm just so happy…"Kid Sakura said in a lovesick way.

"I know…I am too…'Adult Sakura said in a more controlled way.

'Speaking of love and happiness…So Naruto and Hinata?..."Kid Sakura asked in a gossip-seeking kind of way, causing her older self to grin a bit.

"Yes, they are getting married, they are actually the first ones in our class to do so…"Adult Sakura explained, not seeing anything dangerous about it.

"For real?..."Kid Sakura asked in surprise.

She couldn't believe that out of all of their friends, it would be Naruto and Hinata who would be married _first._ Don't get her wrong, she was happy for them, obviously. She knew that Hinata had a crush on Naruto and she was happy for her, not to mention that this meant that he wouldn't be asking her on dates anymore, another bonus. She just…I dunno…She always thought that once she had Sasuke's love, that they would be the first ones down the aisle.

Oh well, it didn't really make much of a difference to her in the end.

"Yes, and I am very happy for them, they deserve each other…"Adult Sakura said smiling.

The two continued to eat breakfast while the adult Sakura tried to keep her younger self calm and occupied, trying her hardest to hide the anxiety she was feeling deep inside. She didn't lie to the girl, about her closeness to Sasuke but she really hoped that she wouldn't have to find out what she had to _go through_ before reaching that moment.

That was something she certainly hope that it would not be spoiled.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Hyuuga Hinata, age 19, former heiress to the Hyuuga clan and fiancé of Uzumaki Naruto had gotten up early and immediately got dressed. The events of yesterday replaying in her mind like it were in some kind of loop. She couldn't believe that time travel had broght Naruto's younger self, back from when they all started out as genins, to this time.

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is holding up…both of him…"Hinata said as she brushed her long dark hair, her mind on her beloved fiancé.

She certainly hoped that he was doing well…all things considered. She knew that he was under a lot of stress lately with the planning of the wedding, so was she. She also understood that this might be a terrifying experiencing for his younger self. It's not every day that you get sent to the future after all.

'I better go check up on them…'She said to herself as she finished fixing herself up and put on her modest blouse, long skirt and sandals.

The former heiress quickly left her estate, bidding a quick goodbye to her father and sister who were surprised by her busting out, but then weren't when she said she was going to see her fiancé. She hated keeping secrets from her family but she was under strict orders from the Hokage himself to not mention the situation. The sooner they got those kids back where they belonged, the better. All Hinata could do was try her part and help her beloved out when he needed her.

In no time, she arrived at her beloved's apartment and proceeded to knock on his door. After a few moments, there was no answer and she knocked again. That time, the door opened, revealing not a man, but a young boy with bright blonde hair and blue eyes who almost seemed surprise by her presence.

It was Naruto but as a child.

"N-Naruto-kun…'Hinata said in surprise, not expecting him to answer the door.

"H-Hinata…"The boy said in a similar way, his voice squeaked a bit as well.

"Where is…the other Naruto-kun?...'Hinata asked once she recovered.

"Oh, he's taking a leak and…well…I heard the door and I kind of opened it out of habit…eh…"The boy said, feeling a little awkward and maybe shy as well.

He couldn't explain it. He knew that this was Hinata, his friend from his time but she was a woman now, a very beautiful woman to be precise…and she was his…well, she was going to marry him…or his future self. It was confusing, so maybe that was why he felt a little strange around her, the fact that she was really pretty made him a little more nervous for some reason. Unknown to him, the woman was in her own thoughts.

 _"_ _Oh Naruto-kun is adorable like this…_ 'She thought in almost squee.

She always loved Naruto since she was a girl but she couldn't help but think that little version of him was just darling. As a man, Naruto was very handsome, so it made sense if his younger self was cute. Maybe some people probably thought he was a spazz as a kid but not Hinata. She always thought that those wild, bright, sunshine colored locks of his hair, his bright blue eyes and those little whisker marks were precious.

"Why are you staring at me like that?..."Little Naruto asked, looking a little shy.

 _Adorable._

Hinata couldn't resist as she giggled a bit, confusing the boy even more but making him even cuter to her if that was even possible.

"It's been a long time since I seen you as a child Naruto-kun…I guess I got a little nostalgic…"She confessed as she sent him a smile.

 _"Has Hinata's smiles always been like that..."Kid-Naruto_ wondered as he admired it. Her smile was pretty.

"May I please come in?.."She asked politely to the boy who only nodded mutely.

Almost on cue, older Naruto reentered the room, let out a yawn as he did so.

"Good morning Naruto-kun…"Hinata said, surprising her fiancé in the process.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Hinata, , when did you get here?...'He asked her, happy to see her overall.

"Just now, I was worried and wanted to see how you were doing…both of you…"She said as she looked at the younger version of Naruto.

"Well, we're dealing with it as best as we can….but Kakashi-sensei says that he has to live with me until he can think of a way to send him and the others back…"Adult-Naruto sighed.

"Hey! It's not like I asked to be sent here-ttebayo!...'Kid Naruto shouted, not liking the way his older self said that.

"I know…It was that thief's fault but I'm letting the T&I deal with him right now…'Adult-Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"Maybe I should come back later…"Hinata said, feeling a little awkward and wondering if she just caused something.

"No…Don't…I was planning on heading to your house today anyway and you know this is your home already-ttebayo ! …'Adult- Naruto said, giving her that smile she loved.

"Oh Naruto-kun, always the gracious host….'Hinata giggled, sending him such a pretty smile as well.

The younger version of Naruto only stood there, looking at both of them in wonder. They really did seem to act like a happy couple and he felt both amazed and a little flabbergasted as well. Suddenly a loud grumbling noise was heard and the love birds turned around to see the younger Naruto who clutched his stomach, trying to ignore it's growls.

"Looks like someone is getting a little hungry…"Hinata said in amusement… "I'll make us some breakfast…"She announced, surprising the boy.

"What?...'Kid Naruto said in shock, having not expected the offer.

"You don't need to do that Hinata, I was just about to heat up some ramen, besides, you're a guest…"Adult Naruto tried to say.

"And I thought this was _already_ my home…"She sent him an amused look.

"It is…or it will be soon…"Adult Naruto said sheepishly.

"I really don't mind Naruto, I know you love ramen and I don't mean to nag but you need more variety every now and again, especially for breakfast time, besides I haven't eaten yet either…"Hinata said gently, hoping that he would understand.

She knew ramen was Naruto's favorite food but he needed to add some healthier options to his diet while he was still young.

The blonde man nodded and Hinata wasted no time in putting on an apron and began preparing them a nice breakfast for the three of them. It wasn't the first time she has cooked for Naruto. Ever since they became a couple, she would sometimes prepare him a bento and on occasions would occasionally cook dinner for the two of them, like they were already a married couple. As the lovely Hyuuga girl continued to prepare breakfast, the two version of the love of her life waited patiently at the table, one with a confused look on his face while the other had an infatuated one.

 _'_ _This is so weird, it's almost like she seems happy to do this…"_ Kid Naruto thought in amazement as he observed Hinata and how she diligently cooked.

It kind of reminded him about this manga he read once about a man and a woman who started living together and the girl would do stuff like this with a happy smile on her face. Since it had no action in it, he lost his interest but he couldn't help but think about it. He also couldn't help but be a little fascinated by the sight of Hinata wearing an apron and happily humming as she did her task. He wasn't the only one who was stuck on that, since he noticed that his future self was drooling a bit, and he suspected it was not from hunger for the food.

" _What is up with him?...'_ The kid though as he was a little weirded out by the almost hypnotized look on the man's face.

" _Oh my Hinata-chan…You're so irresistible when you act domestic…"_ Adult Naruto thought as he admired his love from a distance, feeling disappointed that he couldn't just go and start hugging and kissing her like he wanted due to the kid being in their presence.

He really couldn't wait until he's gone and he could go back to his blissful engagement

"It's ready…"Hinata announced as she placed the breakfast on the table.

Naruto, age 12, stared dumfounded at the display of white rice, natto with a fried egg, oyakodon, cold tofu and miso soup and some hot tea. It looked and smelled delicious and he couldn't believe at how fast Hinata made it.

"Wow Hinata, this looks amazing…"Kid Naruto said as he reached for a bowl, only to be stopped by his future self.

"Gotta wait until we're all seated..."Adult Naruto reprimanded, being around Hinata and her family, he learned that while she wasn't too uptight about it, it was rude to start eating until everyone was present and the last thing he wanted to be was rude to his lovely bride.

" _Geez, when did I suddenly become uptight..."_ Kid Naruto thought in annoyance as he waited for Hinata to be seated.

Soon enough, she placed the last place and they were all seated for breakfast.

 ** _"Itadakimasu…"_** They all said and began eating.

The moment Kid Naruto tasted his future bride's cooking, he paused as he registered the taste. He had only tasted Hinata's cooking one other time, during one of the missions they had been on together and he tasted one of her home made rice balls. They were tasty but they paled in comparison to what he was expecting right now.

"Wow Hinata, this is awesome!..."The child shouted as he began scaring down the delicious food with much gusto.

"Thank you...younger version of Naruto-kun..."She said as the two blonde's continued eating.

"Delicious as always..."Adult Naruto complimented, earning a blush.

"Thank you Naruto-kun..."Hinata said with a blush, and suddenly picked up some tofu with her chopsticks.

"Open wide..."She said playfully to her love, making it obvious what she wanted to do.

 _"Ahhh..."_ He playfully said as he opened his mouth, Hinata swiftly placed the food and giggled once he started chewing it.

"How was it?..."She asked with a playful grin.

"As I said...delicious..."He said as he sent her a flirty grin.

It was very often when they got like this, becoming all flirty and playful with each other that they barely even noticed when it started. It was also rare for them to stop unless something ruined the mood.

"Um...you guys..."An awkward little voice suddenly said.

They both turned around and saw little Naruto starting at them with a red face and an astonished look. They both became embarrassed as they so easily forgot that they had an audience...even if such audience was just another version of Naruto.

"Um...uh...Sorry, forgot that you were there..."A slightly embarrassed older Naruto said as he sent back to eating. Hinata did the same, hoping that she didn't end up scaring the boy in the end.

To her surprised, he just had an eyebrow raised, like he was thinking about something.

"So...does this kind of thing happen all of the time?..."Kid Naruto asked, still looking puzzled.

"What do you mean?..."Hinata asked, her cheeks thankfully back to their normal color now.

"You know...like what you guys did just now...the lovey dovey stuff like feeding each other?..."The boy asked flatly.

He honestly didn't know how to take this. He did think Hinata was beautiful and he already accepted that he wouldn't mind her as a wife but to actually see his older self acting all mushy with her like they did just now...He was a little confused but interested to be honest. He sometimes tried to get Sakura to feed him his ramen during the few times he managed to converse her to have lunch with him,only because he saw some lady do it to her boyfriend and he wanted to know what it was like. It ended with him received a black eye from the pretty but fierce pink haired girl.

Sakura was a strange subject to him now. Just yesterday he knew he had a crush on her but this whole trip to the future and discovering his eventual relationship with Hinata made him forget about it. He knew he still liked and cared about Sakura but even he could see that his older self was in love with Hinata just by seeing how they looked at each other. It was like they were the only two people in the world or something. He wanted to know how that felt like. It bummed him a bit that he didn't get Sakura like he had hoped but if he was happy with Hinata,who was so pretty and cared about him, then he was okay with it.

 _"Hinata..."The_ boy thought as he still eyed the woman before him who was going to be his wife.

Hinata blushed once more and sent a glance to her fiancé and then to the boy form of him. She supposed it was understandable that he was curious about this but to ask such a bold question like that...

Well, that is Naruto at the core.

"Yes, it's part of being...in love..."Hinata answered.

"Love, huh..."The boy curiously as his eyes did their usual squinting.

 _"Kawaii~..."The_ dark haired beauty gushed.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle a bit at the face he was making. Little Naruto was absolutely precious when he was like this. Unable to resist, she picked up a bit of his fried egg.

"Would you like to see?..."She offered sweetly as she held it in front of him.

" _What is she doing?..."_ Both the child and adult Naruto thought in shock.

"What?..."The boy squeaked, wondering what was happening.

"I...Well, it looked like you were curious and...if you wanted, I wouldn't mind feeding you as well. .."Hinata admitted, causing the boy's jaw drop comically.

" _A hot older woman just asked if she could feed me..."_ Kid Naruto thought in disbelief.

"Are you serious?!..."The boy exclaimed.

"If you don't want me too..."Hinata said, misunderstanding the way he said it.

"N-Not. ..I...I don't mind..."The boy said thought he felt his heart pumping a bit, especially when she started smiling again.

It took only a minute but it felt like time had stopped when Hinata started feeding him the bits of the eggs. He quickly chewed and gulped it down, his eyes never breaking away from her. It ended almost too soon to be honest.

" _A hot older woman just feed me...and she's my future wife...this is like something straight out of a manga..."_ Kid Naruto thought as he tried to calm himself down.

"How was it?..."Hinata asked him.

"Good..."The boy managed to say while he knew the heat on his cheeks wasn't going to leave any time soon.

On the other side of the table, Adult Naruto glared as he felt a spike of jealousy. Okay, it didn't make sense to be jealous since it technically was still him that Hinata was feeding...a younger kid version but still him. He still felt jealous, it was like watching one of his shadow clones get cozy with her while he was left on the sidelines. His wife to be seemed to notice his staring and just sent him a reassuring smile as she squeezed his hand.

She really was so irresistible, wasn't she...

 _ **RIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

The phone stated ringing and adult Naruto went to answer it.

"Hello..."He said into it.

"Oh, hey Hanabi..."He said. There was a moment as he listened to the other end of the conversation.

"What? Now?! But I gotta go talk to Kakashi sensei later and-..."The was some muffled sounds from the other end and Naruto just had a defeated look.

"Yes, she's here with me...alright...Alright, we'll be there soon...okay, goodbye..."The blonde man said as he hung up.

"What did my sister want?..."Hinata asked her fiancé.

"She wants us to head to your place ASAP, apparently the wedding planner is having a crisis and we need to be there now..."He said with a sigh. His bride merely nodded in understanding.

"What about me? What am I suppose to do?..."Kid Naruto asked, reminding them that he was still around.

"You'll be staying right here with one of my clones..."Adult Naruto said as he summoned one.

"No way! You mean I got to stay here all day until you get back..."The boy protested.

"Yes you do, alternative timeline or not, I can't risk anyone else seeing you and asking questions..."Adult Naruto said to the boy who pouted.

"Come on, let me go with you guys..."Kid Naruto whined, making his older self annoyed.

"We're just going to go talk to the planner and then I'm going straight to sense is office to deal with that thief who brought you guys here and make him send you back..."Adult Naruto explained.

"I want to go there... I wanna get a crack at that jerk too..."The boy said as he cracked his knuckles.

Before adult Naruto could deny him once more, Hinata looked at him with that smile of hers.

"I don't see why we can't bring him with us Naruto-kun, I'm sure my father won't mind if you told him you were under orders..."Hinata said, surprising her fiancé.

"But someone is sure to recognize him!..."Adult Naruto pointed out. It was a small miracle itself that the kids didn't end up running into anyone familiar but he didn't want to press his luck.

"Simple solution. .."Kid Naruto said as he quickly performed a henge. He now looked like a younger, shorter boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a simple green shirt and pants. Just a random, generic civilian as far as anyone was concern.

Adult Naruto sighed as he realized he was out voted and just wanted to get this out of the way.

"Alright, you can come but remember what Kakashi sensei said, no more snooping around and make sure no one else knows what's going on..."Adult Naruto reminded.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time..."Kid Naruto said in his disguised voice which was slightly higher than his usual one.

Hinata giggled at that as they proceeded to leave to the Hyuuga estate. She glanced at Naruto's disguised form and couldn't help but think that his real self was much cuter. She also cast a glance at her beloved who tried to act like he was in control. He looked so cute like that too.

No matter what way or in what age, Naruto was always cute to her.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _The Konoha 11_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Just to let you know, Hinata was gushing over Naruto in the "He's a cute little kid" kind of way, which is mixed with her own genuine affection for him.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Nightwind83:** Thank you…

 **Rose Tiger:** He'll learn soon enough…Slow but he will.

 **Guest:** Maybe, maybe not…I haven't decided yet.

 **Resya018:** I did see that review. Thank you for your opinion and interpretation.

 **SpicyWifey:** I know, I love Naru Hina!

 **Under of Flower:** Looks like we';; see some of that in the next chapter.

 **Unipei:** That would be funny…

 **NaruHina** : Well, when you find out that your the village hero and engaged to someone like Hinata, you don't have much to complain about do you :)

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	8. The Konoha 11

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 _ **A bright future?**_

 **Chapter 8: The Konoha 11**

 _At Kakashi's house_

The last Uchiha had woken up early and did his usual routine of early morning training. He had to do something to occupy his time, since he had gotten his answer about Itachi but he was so frustrated that he was forbidden about knowing the circumstances.

Like _how_ he killed him? When and where they had their final battle? And knowing of the look in his eyes after he finally avenged his clan.

Sasuke wanted to know about that but his future self had left and he was now stuck with Kakashi-sensei until they figured out a way to send them back to their own time. He would have been fine but he still felt like he was missing some vital information. They claimed that they couldn't let them know anything without risking altering time. Sasuke didn't want to change the past if it might change his destiny but he still felt like they were hiding something really important.

Like why he couldn't stay with his future self while the dobe and Sakura got to stay with their own?

 ** _"_** ** _Chidori!..._** 'Sasuke shoutd as he performed his jutsu against an unfortunate tress that was damaged severally.

"It's coming along great…"Kakashi praised to his star student.

Sasuke didn't answer as he just went back to focusing on his chakra. He still wished he could know more about his future…Like how much stronger his future self has become, what technique he used to win his battle and defeat Itachi…

If Sasuke knew, he could get a head start and maybe get stronger faster, he has felt that he was in a standstill for a while.

"Just remember to wash up when your done, we have to go meet up later to see the culprit who brought us here…"Kakashi said.

"Do you think my future self will be there?..."Sasuke asked, actually acknowledging his sensei for the first time that morning.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter…It's Hokage's orders….my orders anyway…'Kakashi said with some humor in his tone.

Sasuke didn't even bother to give him a reply as he went back to perfecting his chidori, though his mind couldn't help but wonder what his future self was doing right now.

He even wondered what Naruto and Sakura were handling being with their older selves.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

The two versions of Naruto and the Hyuuga heiress were on their way to the Hyuuga estate. Since they had time, they decided to just walk and Kid Naruto was still amazed by the sights of this new world.

"I still can't believe how big this place has gotten…"Kid Naruto said as he marveled over the sights.

"Yeah, I guess it has but remember what sensei said, no more questions or snooping…"Adult Naruto said seriously.

"Relax old me, I know…"Kid Naruto waved.

 ** _"_** ** _OLD?!_** I'm not even 20 yet!..."Adult Naruto exclaimed.

"Calm down Naruto-kun…and little Naruto-kun…"Hinata said, trying to calm them down..."Now we are to tell my father that Naruto-kun was assign to look over a child from the orphanage for a few days…"She reminded them.

She didn't like lying or keeping secrets but this was more practical. The less people that knew, the better.

"I hear ya…"Kid Naruto sighed. They continued to walk, until someone called their name.

"Naruto-nichan!..."Was heard loud and clear.

The trio turned around and saw a teenage boy with brown hair and a ninja headband as well.

" _Who is that guy?..."_ Kid Naruto thought.

"Good morning Konohamaru…"Adult Naruto greeted.

The child version of Naruto's eyes widen in shock at the mention of the name..." _What Konohamaru?! NO WAY!..."_ Kid Naruto thought in shock but fortunately was still quiet.

He couldn't believe this was the same little kid who claimed to be his rival for the title of Hokage. This guy looked to be like he was 15 or something.

"Hey nichan, where are you headed?..."Konohamaru asked the adult.

"Me and Hinata are heading over to her place to talk to the wedding planner…"Adult Naruto explained, wanting to get his younger self away from his surrogate little brother before he noticed him.

"Who's this kid?...'Konohamaru asked as he finally noticed the unfamiliar child.

" _Crap…"_ Adult Naruto thought but kept a poker face…" This is…Chashu…He's going to be in my care for a few days-ttebayo…"He said smoothly, not liking lying to his friend but not having a choice.

" _Chashu?!..."_ Kid Naruto thought in annoyance.

If his future self was going to give him a fake name, why did he use another ramen topping. Konohamaru didn't seem to notice anything as he just extended his hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you Chashu, my name is Sarutobi Konohamaru, kore…"Konohamaru said as he shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you…"Naruto/Chashu said, happy that his henge was working.

"You must feel so excited to be able to hang out with Naruto-niichan…"Konohamaru said simply.

"Yeah…excited…"Kid Naruto muttered, trying to keep a straight face.

"Anyway Konohamaru-kun, it was nice seeing you but we really need to get going, a wedding doesn't plan itself…"Hinata said politely to the young boy.

"You guys sure you don't want to hang out, maybe get some ramen…"Konohamaru asked.

Kid Naruto was about to agree, only for his future self to beat him to it…

"As temping as that it, Hanabi said it was urgent…Maybe later…"Adult Naruto said.

The trio soon bid goodbye to Konohamaru and Kid Naruto was still in awe.

"I can't believe that guy is Konohamaru…He's huge…"Kid Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you hit puberty…"Adult Naruto chuckled.

He was grateful to get out of there and he hoped that they would be able to make it to the Hyuuga estate without running into anyone else that they knew.

"Hey! Naruto! Hinata-chan…"Another voice called.

 _"_ _Just my luck…_ " Adult Naruto thought sulking as he turned around to see Kiba and Shino coming up.

"Hey guys…" Adult Naruto greeted.

"Hello Kiba-kun…Shino-kun…"Hinata greeted.

 _"_ _Kiba and Shino?..._ 'Kid Narutho thought as he eyed the two adults.

They had grown a lot. They were really talk, Kiba's hair was even longer and shaggier and Shino's face was visible, though he was still wearing his shades and a new coat.

"Haven't seen you guys in a while. What's up?..."Kiba asked.

"Just on our way to Hinata's place, her sister says we need to talk with the wedding planner…"Naruto explained.

"Now, the wedding is in like three weeks?..."Kiba questioned.

 _"_ _Three weeks?..._ 'Kid Naruto thought in shock. Suddenly the two older ninja's noticed him, and the child version of Naruto tried to maintain his calm.

"Who is this child?...'Shino asked. The attention was on the child in the room and Kid Naruto only grinned sheepishly.

"My name is Chashu, it's nice to meet you…"Kid Naruto said, getting a weird look from Kiba.

"You're name is really Chashu?..."Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, it's not like _I_ chose to be named that…"Kid Naruto shouted, not noticing the irony in his statement.

"Ha! This kid kind of reminds me of you at that age Naruto…He's loud…"Kiba laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!..."The two Naruto's said in sync, unintentionally proving his point.

"Do not mind Kiba…It is a pleasure to meet you Chashu-san…"Shino said in his usual, monotone voice.

"So what's the deal, are you babysitting or something?...'Kiba asked, earning a frown from the kid.

"Sorta…Chashu is not from around here, Kakashi-sensei assigned me to take care of him until we find a place for him…"Adult Naruto said, trying to be as vague as possible.

"I see, what happened?..."Shino asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it…"Kid Naruto said.

"It's kinda complicated but don't worry, he won't be here forever…"Adult Naruto said…" _At least I hope…_ "He thought ruefully in his mind.

"So anyway guys, how have you been?...'Adult Naruto said, wanting to speed this along.

"We were just about to go get some drinks, we'd invite you guys to come, but you seem to have your hands full…"Kiba said with his fang- grinned.

"Maybe next time Kiba-kun…" Hinata said to her male teammate.

"Anyway, we need to be heading out…See ya later…"Adult Naruto said as they left the spot.

"Man, Kiba, Shino and Konohamaru really have grown…"Kid Naruto commented.

"Let's get out of here…I wanna get there and then to the T&I ASAP, dattebayo…"Adult Naruto sighed.

* * *

They continued on their way to the estate and were greeted by some of Naruto's fans and admirers along the way. All the way Kid Naruto picked up some of the comments being made and he was pleasantly surprised by what he was hearing.

" _That's Naruto-senpai over there…"_ Some academy student whispered.

 _"Hyuuga-sama and Uzumaki-sama make a lovely couple…"_ Some lady gossiped with her friends.

 _"_ _Who is that child with them? Do you think Naruto took an apprentice?..._ 'Some guy asked his friend.

"Man, you…I…we…um…We're one popular guy now…"Kid Naruto asked his older self.

"I guess…"Adult Naruto shrugged, not really caring.

Kid Naruto was still getting used to this. He knew that his older self had saved the village and got famous for it but he was still a little overwhelmed by the drastic change of setting. For so long, he had either been ignored or hated by the villagers but to see such admiration in these people eyes being directed to his older self.

It made him feel good to know that soon, he would finally have it himself.

" _Heh…I could get used to this…"_ The genin thought, pleased with what he has seen.

" ** _YOSH!_** Naruto! Hinata-san…" A loud, voice all turned around to see Rock Lee running on his hands, all to them at a fast speed. Right behind them, was a brunet woman wearing a Chinese-styled dressed.

"Good morning Lee-Kun…Tenten-chan…" Hinata greeted politely.

"Hey guys…"Adult Naruto said smiling, while on the inside he was sulking… _"Dammit, why are they all finding us NOW?!..._ "He thought in annoyance but kept a cool disposition.

" _Lee and Tenten…"_ Kid Naruto thought as he studied them.

Rock Lee basically just looked like a taller version of himself and he still used the same kind of spandex, green training suit. Tenten also matured and she looked pretty. Not as much as Hinata but she was still a pretty young adult.

"Who's this little guy? Are you training academy students again Naruto?..."Tenten asked.

"Not really, this is Chashu and he's gonna be staying with me for a while…'Adult Naruto said.

"Well Hello Chashu-kun, my name is Tenten and it's nice to meet you…"Tenten said smiling.

"Hi there…'Chashu/Naruto said.

 ** _"_** ** _YOSH_**! I can sense the flames of youth burning bright within you Chashu!...'Lee shouted in his loud voice.

"This is my teammate Lee…Please don't mind him, he's always like this…"Tenten said in an embarrassed tone of voice.

"So what are you guys up to?...'Tenten asked, trying to be social.

"We're on my way home to speak with the wedding planner about some things…."Hinata explained.

"Now? But the wedding is just in a few weeks…"Tenten said in surprise.

"Well, we have to make some arrangements…'Adult Naruto said.

"I guess planning a wedding can be pretty hard…"Tenten said in an understanding tone.

"True…Love is a battlefield but only through strength and internal youth can you overcome it, and come out victorious!..."Lee shouted, getting attention from everyone nearby.

 _"_ _He hasn't changed a bit…"_ Kid Naruto thought with a sweat drop..

"Anyway guys, we're kinda on a schedule and-…"Adult Naruto hinted.

"Oh, I see…Go on ahead, I know you guys are probably super busy with everything…"Tenten said simply.

"Good luck to you both. I need to get back to training! I'm going to do 100 laps around the village on my hands!...'Lee shouted before he bolted to do exactly what he just said.

Tenten smacked her face, already used to his antics but still exasperated with them.

"Anyway it was nice meeting you Chashu, I'm going to go make sure Lee doesn't hurt himself again…"Tenten sighed as she went to catch up with her teammate.

Once they were gone, Kid Naruto turned to his future self and fiancé and shook his head.

"It's so surprising seeing how much everyone has changed…and how much they haven't changed as well…'He commented.

As much as his friends have grown and changed physically, they were still the same at the core. He was glad about that.

"Come on, we gotta go…"Adult Naruto said as he hoped that they wouldn't get sidetracked again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Sakura_

The two pink haired kunoichi had decided to go out for some fresh air. Kid Sakura was also using a henge and now looked like a shorter, brunet version of herself with blue eyes and a bow in her hair.

Right now, they were doing one of their favorite pass times which includes window shopping.

"I think I'll be using this for the reception…"Adult Sakura said as she admired a fancy, pink dress.

"Reception?…"Kid Sakura asked.

"Naruto and Hinata's wedding…"Adult Sakura explained.

"Oh yeah, so when is it again?...'Kid Sakura asked her older self.

"In a few weeks…"The adult said, not seeing any problem with letting her know.

"Hopefully we will be able to send you back before then…"The pink haired lady said.

Kid Sakura merely nodded, as she saw something that caught her eye. It was a beautiful causal red mini dress that reminded her of her usual outfit, expect that it showed some midriff.

"Oh I love this, can I get it?..."Kid Sakura asked.

"You do realize you are heading back soon, and you won't be able to keep it right…'Adult Sakura pointed out.

'C'mon…Please…If I'm going to be stuck in the future, I might as well look good…"Kid Sakura whined.

"Please…"She pleaded.

Adult Sakura checked the price and nearly blanched. It was a little out of her price range.

"I dunno mini-me…I already need to buy this dress for the reception and this is a little too expensive for us…."The adult tried to explain.

"But you have a credit card…"Kid Sakura pointed out.

"Reality alert! A credit card doesn't make the payments go away and either way you can't take this back with you…"The adult tried to explain.

Kid Sakura merely pouted as she placed the dress back, grumbling under her breath as she did so.

" _Independence and freedom my foot…"_ Inner Sakura growled while the girl did as she was told, not even hiding her disappointment.

 _'_ _If this is what having a daughter is like, I hope mine won't be a fashionista…"_ Adult Sakura thought as she sweat dropped upon seeing the sour expression on her younger self's face.

They made the purchase for Adult Sakura's dress and they soon left the shot. They soon entered a nice coffee shop for a quick bite. Adult Sakura asked for a latte and a muffin, while her younger self was enjoying a hot chocolate.

"I know I promised I shouldn't ask any more things, but is it alright if I know one more thing…"Kid Sakura asked.

"You promised that after that freebie, you and the others would keep quiet…"Adult Sakura reprimanded.

"I swear that it has nothing to do with time travel, I just want to know…what are we exactly?...'Kid Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?...'The pink haired lady asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You said that we got closer to Sasuke, but exactly how close are we? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Have we kissed yet?..."The pre-teen girl asked excitedly.

The Adult Sakura blushed and wondered what she should do. She didn't see anything dangerous since it was related to that freebie question but she was under strict orders from the Hokage on not to tell her younger self _anything_ potentially harmful.

And he said that _anything_ that involved Sasuke and his actions, counted. Before she could answer, a familiar voice called out.

"Sakura!...'Was heard.

The adult and the disguised girl turned to see a tall and attractive blonde woman come to them, along with two men right behind her.

"Ino…"Adult Sakura greeted.

 _"_ _Ino-pig?!..."_ Kid Sakura thought in surprised.

She observed her friend and rival's older appearance. She frowned when she saw that Ino had become very pretty…Not as pretty as her own future self but close. She looked down and cringed when she saw her chest.

 _"_ _Why? First Hinata and now Ino…Why did they get to develop more?!..._ "Inner Sakura shouted in fury while on the outside, she tried to remain calm.

She looked at the two men and she knew that they had to be Shikamaru and Choji, because it was so obvious. The adult Shikamaru had a disinterested, bored expression on his face and the adult Choji was munching on a bag of barbecue potato chips.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while…"Ino said in a friendly tone of voice.

"I've been a little busy here and there…"Adult Sakura said to her old friend.

Kid Sakura was surprised to see that they were getting along so well. True, she and Ino had decided to try and let the past go and bury the hatchet, but even on their good days, she and the blonde girl still clashed.

"So…Who's your….friend there…"Choji asked in between his bites.

"Huh? Oh, this is…Sarada…She's going to be staying with me for a while…'Adult Sakura said quickly.

 _"_ _Sarada?..."_ Kid Sakura thought and recalled that was the name she always wanted to use for her first born daughter.

I guess that would be her alias, while she was here for a while.

"It's nice to meet you Sarada-san, my name is Yamanaka Ino. My family owns the Yamanaka flower shop…"Ino introduced herself.

"My name is…Akimichi Choji….."The portly ninja said before going back to his snack.

"And the guy who is too _lazy_ to introduce himself is Shikamaru…"Ino jabbed.

"What a drag…."Shikamaru sighed.

 _"_ _I guess something's will never change…_ 'Kid Sakura thought in amusement.

'Anyway Sakura, we were about to get a table, would you like to join us?...'Ino offered.

"Actually we were about to head out Ino…I have to meet with the Hokage later…"Adult Sakura declined politely.

"I assume it has something to do with whoever tried to break into the village vault the other night…"Shikamaru suggested.

"Kind of…We're going to interrogate the guy later…'Adult Sakura said, being as vague as possible, trying to keep a straight poker face during the entire thing.

'Anyway guys, it was nice catching up but we have to be going, come along Sarada-chan…"Sakura ordered to the girl.

They paid for their meals and then left the establishment, but not before saying goodbye to their friends, a little too quickly.

Shikamaru noticed but decided not to say anything.

 _"_ _Something is going on here…but I know Sakura, she wouldn't keep it a secret if she didn't have too…and asking is such a drag…."_ Shikamaru thought as he decided to be quiet and not get involved.

For now…

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _Meeting the in-laws_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Rose Tiger:** He would probably get even saltier. LOL!

 **Lancecomwar:** Several more chapters, to be honest.

 **Nightwind83** and **NarHina:** It's very sweet…

 **Under of Flower:** I hope that this will do…

 **SpicyWifey:** Super cute…

 **Unipei:** Kid Naruto and Hanabi scene was funny, wasn't it?

 **Vanessa:** I'm glad you enjoyed it, we still more to come.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	9. Meeting the in-laws

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 _ **A bright future?**_

 **Chapter 9: Meeting the in-laws**

The two versions of Naruto and his bride finally arrived to the prestigious Hyuuga estate. Kid Naruto looked around. He had only seen the compound from a distance but he was never actually been inside. Once there, he could finally see why a lot of people considered the Hyuuga clan as one of the most well-off clans in the village.

The place was _huge..._

"Welcome Uzumaki-sama..."A servant greeted them at the entrance.

"Hey Madoka..."Adult Naruto waved to the branch house member.

"I will go get Hanabi-sama..."She said, leaving the couple and the child alone.

"I gotta say, this is a nice place Hinata...'Kid Naruto commented as he looked around.

"Thank you _Chashu_ - _kun..."_ Hinata said and giggled when she saw him pout at that.

Suddenly another person joined the room. A girl that looked to be no older than 15. She had long brown hair, pupil-less lavender eyes and she was wearing a fancy kimono. Naruto figured that this must be Hinata's sister Habani. Naruto, at the back of his mind, noticed that she was pretty like her sister, though from the look on her face, maybe a little less friendly.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?..."Hanabi complained.

"Nice to see you too..."Adult Naruto said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry it took us a while imoto, but we had to handle something first..."Hinata apologized.

"I'm guessing this is what took your time...Who's this kid?...'Hanabi asked as she eyed the henged boy.

"This is Chashu, I got assigned to take care of him until Kakashi-sensei finds him a place..."Adult Naruto lied smoothly.

"Hanabi, this is Chashu...Chashu, this is my younger sister Hanabi..."Hinata introduced.

"Hey..."Chashu/Naruto greeted, feeling really weird about this.

"Hello, there...So, anyway, come on you guys...Rika-san is in the other room and she really needs to talk to you guys..."Hanabi said as she pushed them into the other room.

 _"I didn't know Hinata's sister could be pushy.._.'Kid Naruto thought in annoyance as he followed the couple.

Once there, they saw a woman who looked to be in her thirties. She was wearing a fancy, purple kimono and a lot of make up.

"Ah, Hyuuga-sama and Naruto-sama, it's a pleasure to see you both again..."Rika greeted her customers.

"Hello again, Rika-san, what seems to be the problem?...'Adult Naruto asked, wanting to get to the point.

"I regret to inform you that Wakana and Kouki, the musicians you wanted to perform at the reception had cancelled..."Rika said with a frown.

"What ? Why?...'Naruto asked in shock.

"It's just that Wakana had a little accident and broke her arm and she won't be able to perform for a few weeks..."Rika explained.

"Oh man, now who are we going to get?..."Adult Naruto sighed.

It took him and Hinata over a week in order to agree on who was going to perform at the reception. They had picked Wakana and Kouki, a small time band, because they reminded them of themselves.

"Fret not, I already had a list of potential replacements in mind..."Rika said as she pulled out a binder, with several CD's.

"I took the liberty of checking out some potential replacements and I narrowed it down to 5 candidates who I believe will be perfect for the reception..."Rika said as she pulled out a stereo system for the couple.

"Alright, let's here them...'Hinata said to the planner.

'Also, after that, I should let you know that the bakery called and wants to confirm if you both still plan on ordering the cinnamon flavored wedding cake?...'Rika asked.

"Tell them yes..."Hinata answered before Naruto, who shrugged, deciding that he was okay with it.

 _"Cinnamon wedding cake?._..'Kid Naruto thought, feeling a little weird about this whole thing.

He knew that weddings involved cakes, receptions and a bunch of other stuff. But being here, listening and seeing his older self and Hinata actually _planning_ it. Well, he didn't know why but it made it feel even more real. As the adults continued to be all knit-picky about the wedding and everything.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

The disguised Naruto soon found himself subcomming to something he absolutely couldn't stand in any time period.

Boredom.

 _"How much longer?..."_ Kid Naruto thought, almost bored to death at this point.

They had already listen to the bands new music and while the songs were pretty, Naruto honestly didn't understand why they were making such a big deal since the bands sound about the same to him. His older self and Hinata had decided to go with some guy called Daiki who sang what was probably the sappiest love song he ever heard. After that, the wedding planner than wanted to "confirm" on a bunch of stuff the couple already worked on, about table clothes and the genin just wanted to hit his head against the wall.

It was _so_ boring.

"Can I be excused?...'Kid Naruto asked, knowing he couldn't just up and go wherever in another person's house.

"What's wrong Chashu-kun?...'Hinata asked, using his alias.

"I need to take a leak..."The kid asked.

"The bathroom is down the hall, two doors to the left..."Hinata said kindly before going back to planning.

" _Finally..._ "The pre-teen thought as he left the room.

He managed to arrive to his destination and shut the door behind him, did his business and was contemplating whether he should even go back or not. Figuring that he didn't really have a choice and couldn't stay in there forever, he got out. However, once he was in the hall, he bumped into someone and was knocked to the ground.

"Ow!..."Naruto hissed.

"Excuse me..."The guy he bumped into said.

Naruto looked up and saw who he bumped into. It was a man in his forties. He had long black hair, was wearing a traditional robe that only old fashioned clans were known to wear and he had the eyes that marked him as a member of the Hyuuga clan. Eyes that were like they were looking right through him. He was also really tall and didn't look like he was a really friendly guy.

"Uh...Sorry about that..."Naruto said, feeling uncomfortable with the way he was eyeing him.

"Exactly who are you and why are you within my home?..."The intimidating man asked

"I'm C-Chashu...Hinata let me in..." Naruto explained, not understanding what was happening.

He couldn't explain it but this guy was making him feel...well, nervous. Maybe it was the fact that he hasn't blinked yet or the fact that he was looking like he wanted an excuse to kick him out or something.

"I see...So I take it, you are an acquaintance of my eldest daughter..."The man said.

 _"Daughter?!._...'Naruto thought in surprise.

"I am sorry, I believe we haven't been properly introduced, I am Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of this clan and also the father of Hinata and Hanabi..."The man, now identified as Hiashi said with the most serious expression Naruto ever seen on anyone's face.

" _Wait? He's Hinata's dad?...'_ Naruto thought with a gulp.

He was a lot...well...serious than he thought he would be...bigger too.

Now that he thought about it, the guy did look familiar. He recalled seeing him at the chunnin exam that one time, though it was a faint memory at best. Suddenly the guy took a step forward and Naruto took one back.

"Uh, sorry about...in...earlier...I wasn't looking where I was going...'Kid Naruto said quickly, wanting to get out of here and think.

"Well I was just about to join my daughter and her fiancé, so come along..."Hiashi practically ordered.

Naruto gulped, not liking this at all. He suddenly had a bad memory of when the pervy sage tried to hit on some lady, only to nearly get his ass beaten when the girl's father, who was a high ranking jonnin veteran, scared him off by nearly beating him. After that, the pervy sage only gave him this advice.

 _"Always remember Naruto, when you are courting the lovely ladies, beware the father...To a father, nothing is more precious than his daughter and hell comes to whoever tries to steal her away...'Jiraiya's voice echoe in his mind._

Naruto know Hinata had a rocky relationship with her family but with Neji acting less jerkish, he knew that things were a little better...at least he hoped that was the case. He never actually met Hiashi in person until now but this man was a little scary...and he wondered how his adult self has even handled him.

They rejoined the room and his older self eyes widen in shock.

"I believe that I came across a friend of yours..."Hiashi said in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, hello sir...I see that you met Chashu...He's going to be in my care for a while...Hokage's orders..."Adult Naruto explained.

"I see..."Hiashi said evenly but then said nothing.

After what felt like forever, he sat down and then turned to the adult Naruto and the child version of Naruto gulped, hoping that what he was worried about wasn't going to happen.

"Madoka, come and bring some tea for our guests..."Hiashi ordered his servant who bowed and did just that. He then turned to the blonde young man in the room.

"Uzumaki-san..."Hiashi started, his voice being commanding.

Both version of Naruto's were paying full attention, one used to and knowing what to expect and the other wary and not knowing what was about to go down.

 _"I hope that_ _he doesn't have a katana on him..."_ Kid Naruto thought as he recalled how Jiraiya nearly got his head cut off when he tried to sleep with a girl and her father had caught them.

To his surprise, Hinata's dad didn't try to attack or even sent a nasty glare at him. He just kept a passive look as they talked.

"I heard that your last mission was a success..."Hiashi said, wanting to make small talk.

"Yes it was, though it was just a diplomatic trip to Suna, but at least me and Hinata will be able to afford the down payment on a house soon..."Adult Naruto said.

"That is good to know, I expect that my daughter will be well provided for..."Hiashi said and showed what looked to be half a smile.

"Oh she will, you don't have to worry about that sir..."Adult Naruto said with his usual grin.

 _"Wait...What?...'_ Kid Naruto thought, surprise by this development.

He had been expecting...well, to be honest he didn't fully know what he was expecting but he knew it wasn't seeing his older self and Hinata's dad chatting like they were friends or something. He was also surprised by Hinata's dad sudden mood change. Just five minutes ago, he look all imposing and intimidating but now he was talking with his daughters, future son-in-law and the wedding planner like it was normal.

"So Chashu-kun, you will be staying with Naurto for how long?...'Hiashi asked the young boy.

"Uh, just for a while...Just until Ka-..The Hokage finds me a place..."Chashu/Naruto said.

"I see, so what exactly happen that you need to be staying with my future son-in-law?..."Hiashi asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"He's an orphan father and he doesn't have a home here..."Hinata said, using a half true this time.

"Oh, I am sorry about that..."Hiashi said, actually looking like a normal human being for once.

"It's okay..."Naruto shrugged. He was long used to the fact that he was an orphan. He didn't like it but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Anyway father, is it alright that Naruto-kun and Chashu-kun stay over for lunch..."Hinata asked her father who nodded.

"Thanks Hinata but I don't think-..."Kid Naruto was about to decline but his older self beat him to it.

"We loved too..."Naruto said, not wanting to miss a chance to eat one of Hinata's home cooked meals.

It was the only food he liked more than Ichiraku's ramen, after all.

"Very well, I will let the servants know that we are having guests..."Hiashi said before exiting the room.

Soon the happy couple, plus Hanabi went back to planning the wedding and the younger version of Naruto only had one thought in his head after his encounter with his future father-in-law.

 _'What the hell just happened?..._ 'He thought in complete confusion.

* * *

 _Later_

The rest of the morning went almost painfully slow. Naruto was bored again as he watched his older self and his future bride keep talking to the wedding planner about the wedding. About things Naruto honestly didn't care about. thankfully lunch time came and he found himself eating with his older self, Hiashi and Hanabi as they awaited for Hinata to come with their lunch.

"I still can't believe you chose Daiki, I would have gone with Daisuke-kun..."Hanabi complained.

"You mean that 17 year old pretty boy you wouldn't stop drooling over..."Adult Naruto jabbed.

 _"Shush!.._."Hanabi hissed but it was too late.

"Excuse me..."Hiashi started.

"I don't know what he was talking about, I only liked his melodies..."Hanabi said smoothly.

"That better be the case...'Hiashi said in a warning tone.

Soon Hinata entered the room and brought their lunch and just like with breakfast, the young Naruto was really blown away by her cooking skills.

 _"This is even better than the breakfast..."_ Kid Naruto thought happily as he ate the delicious meal. Once he was done, he turned to Hinata.

"That was really great Hinata, totally delicious...Even better than that breakfast you made..."Kid Naruto praised, meaning every word of it.

"Why thank you Chashu-kun..." Hinata said graciously.

"Breakfast?..."Hiashi questioned.

"Oh I went to see Naruto-kun this morning and since Chashu was there, I decided to treat them to one of my homemade meals..."Hinata said smiling.

"Making breakfast for your future hubby and a kid that lives under his roof, looks like someone has become a mother a little early..."Habani said in a sing song voice.

Suddenly Naruto spat out the tea he was drinking and Hinata's face turned a new shade of red, obviously embarrassed.

"HANABI!..."Hinata yelled at her snickering sister.

"You don't go around saying that kind of stuff. .."An embarrassed Naruto yelled.

"Oh lighten up you two, I was just teasing..."Hanabi shrugged..."Besides you guys will be married in a few weeks and babies won't be too far off after that..."Hanabi pointed out.

"Perhaps one day, but not now..."Hinata said as her face returned to its normal color.

"It better be that way, I am trusting you both not to do anything foolish..."Hiashi said in a warning tone.

"Oh father..."Hinata sighed, unable to believe that they were embarrassing her like this.

Hinata looked and noticed that the child version of Naruto wasn't speaking or moving. He looked stunned and she realized he might be feeling a little overwhelmed right now.

She didn't realize yet, just how right she was.

 _"Mother?...Babies?..."_ Kid Naruto gulped and felt his head spinning a bit. He tried to keep himself from toppling over from shock out of fear of giving himself away.

He noticed that his older self didn't look freaked out, just a little embarrassed and sheepish. Their eyes met and the older one seemed to figure out what was wrong with him, as he decided that now was time to leave. So they said goodbye to Hinata's dad and sister and were now outside, though Chashu/Naruto still felt hot in the face.

* * *

 _Outside_

Once out of sight and earshot, Hinata turned to the younger form of her beloved who still looked a little shaken.

"I am very sorry about my sister...she means we'll and just thought she was being funny..."Hinata apologized.

The red faced boy merely just looked up, still quiet, which was odd considering how usually hyperactive and boisterous he was at this age.

"So...After you guys get married...your gonna try for a baby?..."The embarrassed Kid asked.

The two lovebirds blushed at that questioned but we're a little more composed.

"Yes...I would very much like to have children some day..."Hinata confessed.

"Me too...I wanna have a family of my own..."Adult Naruto said.

" _A family..."_ Kid Naruto thought, he didn't realize until now.

He knew that most couples, after getting married would try and have kids of their own and start a family. He was now realizing that if he marries Hinata and has a baby with her, he would finally have a family of his own. Someone to be there to welcome him home, eat meals with him, celebrate holidays together and do all those things he watched other families do and enviously wanted as well.

A family of his own.

"Come on, we gotta get to the Hokage's office..."Adult Naruto reminded.

They still had unfinished business with the the if who caused all of this in the first place.

The three of them soon left the Hyuuga compound and were on their way to the Hokage's office to meet up with their respective teams and finally try to get to the bottom of all of this.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _The interrogation_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Nightwind83:** That;s so true...

 **Under of Flower:** Hoped you enjoyed it.

 **Rose Tiger** and **lancecomwar:** Hope this will do.

 **Tsukoblue:** Maybe, maybe not but lets give them a chance to try and get back home.

 **NarHina:** Well Naruto was scared by him...and even more freaked out by what happened here.

 **Guest:** Thanks.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	10. The interrogation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto is a manga/anime series that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **A bright future?**

 ** _Chapter 10: The interrogation_**

Naruto, Kid Naruto and Hinata were on their way to the Hokage tower to meet with their teammates and to see the thief and get information. As they continued to walk around town, Kid Naruto was still amazed to see all the looks of admiration being directed toward his future self.

" _This is too cool..."_ Kid Naruto thought, a pleased look on his disguised face.

"Naruto-nichan!..." A group of boys suddenly showed up, all clearly excited.

Kid Naruto soon recognized them as the three kids who had surrounded him when he had been impersonating his future self. Well, it looks like they are back and giving starry eyes to his future self.

"Hey there Seiji, Chan and Toru..." Adult Naruto said with a friendly smile.

"Hello children..." Hinata said with a serene smile.

" Hello Hinata-sama…" The boys bowed to her, wanting to be polite.

" Anyway Naruto-Niichan, do you think you are free today so we can show you are moves?..." Seiji asked.

"You're not too busy like yesterday?..." Chan asked.

" _Yesterday_?..."Adult Naruto thought and then sent a slight glare to his younger self who was sending him a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry you guys but I have a meeting with the Hokage right now, maybe later..." Adult Naruto said and the three kids visibly deflated.

Naruto hated to disappoint them but he couldn't get out of this even if he tried. Hokage's orders after all, not to mention that this was a possibly way to send his younger self and his team back from where they came from.

"Look, I just have to talk with Kakashi-sensei about an important matter, it shouldn't take too long..." Naruto said, not wanting to see them upset.

"Who are you?..." Seiji asked to the younger version of Naruto who was still disguised.

"The name is Chashu…" He answered.

"I don't recall seeing you around at the academy...Are you new around town?..." Chan asked curiously.

"Uh...I arrived here a few days ago..." Chashu/Naruto said, not wanting to risk slipping up.

"Chashu is going to be staying with me for a while until we can find a place for him..." Adult Naruto said, trying to be as vague as possible and move things along.

However, suddenly the three academy students looked surprised and then excited as they immediately went to " _Chashu"_ , looking like they were actually impressed.

"Wow! You mean that you will actually be living and training with Naruto-nichan?..." Toru asked, sounding like he was almost jealous.

"Uh...Yeah..." He answered, surprised that the kids looked even more excited for some reason.

"Awesome, you'll love this village and Naruto-nichan is the coolest…" Toru said.

 _"They think I'm the coolest…_ " Kid Naruto thought, feeling a strange feeling within.

"Yeah, he's always taking us and the rest of our friends for ramen and giving us pointers…" Seiji said.

"Has he shown you any of his cool techniques yet?..." Chan asked.

 _"These guys think my moves are cool too huh?.._." Kid Naruto thought, feeling pleased that these kids seem to really admire his future self.

"So are you a genin or are you still an academy student?..." Toru asked.

"Uh…" Kid Naruto started but was intercepted by his future self.

"Chashu isn't a ninja yet, he's still studying…" Adult Naruto said, feeling bad for lying but the less they knew the better.

"If that's the case, you should stop by the academy while you're here, we'd be happy to show you around…" Chan said.

"You mean it?..."Kid Naruto asked, surprised by the offer but happy all the same.

"Sure Chashu, any friend of big brother Naruto is a friend of ours, if you want to spar with us, let us know..." Seiji said friendlily to the other boy.

"Okay..." The disguised boy said, feeling strangely excited by all of this.

"Later children, right now we have an important meeting with the hokage and we must be going..." Hinata said in a firm way.

"Oh that's right, well see ya later Chashu, big brother Naruto and Lady Hinata..." Chan said as he and his friends bid goodbye to their hero.

"Chan, Seiji and Toru looked well…"Hinata commented…. "What do you think of them, Chashu-kun?..."The lovely Hyuuga asked, curious to what he thought of his future fans.

"Those kids, seemed really nice and….I don't know but they kind of remind me of Konohamaru, ya know..." The younger boy said to his older self.

Adult Naruto blinked at that, before thinking about it and sighed with a little smile.

"Maybe a little...they are good kids and they are going to be great ninja's when they are ready..." Adult Naruto said to his younger half who sent him a questioning look.

The three of them, then resumed their journey to the Hokage's office, still being greeted here and there by a fan fo Adult Naruto's and the younger version of Naruto just sat back and watched the interactions, a very deep part of him feeling so happy and hopeful that this truly is his future and that the entire village _will_ respect and admire him one day.

He couldn't wait for it, really.

* * *

 _At the Hokage tower_

Adult Sakura and her younger self, who was using her henge disguised, arrived to the Hokage's tower and saw Kakashis-sensei as Sukea and a boy that looked like a younger version of him, but without the face markings.

'Hello Sakura and I am guessing this is your houseguest… glad to see you made it…" Sukea said in a casual tone.

"Actually sensei, I am to be called Sarada in this form…" Young Sakura answered as she was looking at the unfamiliar boy.

"Is that you Sasuke-kun?.." Young Sakura/Sarada asked while the boy only " _hmnt_ " in response.

 _"Yep, that's Sasuke-kun_ …"Kid Sakura thought as the adults started talking.

"Now all that we have to do is wait for our favorite pair of blondes and we can go inside…" Sukea said casually and younger Sakura looked annoyed.

"Leave it to Naruto to be late at a time like this…looks like that hasn't changed with age…"Young Sakura said critically, causing her younger self to look surprised by her tone.

 _"I wasn't always that critical with Naruto, was I?..."_ Adult Sakura thought.

Sure, she remembered yelling at him a lot and thinking he was annoying growing up, but Naruto was her one of her best friends.

"What is keeping the dobe?...'The disguised Sasuke asked, finally actually speaking that morning.

"I'm sure he'll be here…" Adult Sakura said a little more patiently.

Suddenly a new group appeared, a tall blonde man, a beautiful dark haired girl and a little boy who was smiling widely.

"Hey there…" The brunette boy said to whom he assumed was his teammates in henges as well.

"You are late Naruto!..."Kid Sakura/Sarada shouted at him, while the boy looked sheepish and Sasuke looked disinterested.

"I'm sorry Sakura, the morning was pretty busy…"Kid Naruto tried to explain.

"Do forgive me Sakura-chan, it's just that my sister called to discuss an urgent matter concerning the wedding and that took us some time and we didn't want to leave the younger Naruto-kun alone…"Hinata said apologetically as she bowed to the younger girl.

Kid Sakura cringed, realizing that she might have flew off the handle a bit if Hinata was the one apologizing.

"Um…It's alright Hinata-chan…I get that maybe a wedding takes time…" Kid Sakura said a little embarrassed.

Younger Naruto looked to his future bride and felt sorry for her.

"You don't need to apologize for me Hinata, I was late not you…"Kid Naruto said, not wanting her to take any unnecessary blame.

"What's matter is that we are all here now, so let's go inside, we got a prisoner to interrogate..." Sukea said and the others nodded as they entered the Hokage's building.

* * *

The entire group of team seven and their counterparts had arrived to the T&I department and they were informed that the thief was still being dealt with by the specialist ninjas. They also saw the creepy pale guy from the first day here as well.

"Good morning children, how are you enjoying your stay so far?..." The guy said with an empty smile that was still giving younger Naruto the creeps.

" _Just who is this guy, anyway?..."_ Kid Naruto thought, not trusting him for some reason.

Known to him, his version of his team felt the same way about this guy too.

"Uh...we are fine, Mr. .." Kid Sakura paused, not recalling his name.

"I said to call me Sai..." He said, that phony smiled still straight on his face.

Naruto was getting _really_ weird out by him now.

"Where's the thief, anyway?..." Kid Naruto asked impatiently, wanting to get in with this.

"He is in here..." Sai said as he pointed to a room with a watch glass.

The two versions of team seven, plus Hinata and saw looked to see a man restrained in a chair, being dealt with by some of the interrogation specialists, including a man that looked like older version of Ibiki. They knew that this was the guy who tried to steal that weird hour glass in the first place.

"That's him?..." Kid Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that's the guy who try to steal that weird hour glass that somehow brought you guys here..." Adult Sakura said.

With that stupid mask removed, they realizes that the guy was in his early 30's at the most, gray eyes with bags under them, unkempt brown hair and he looked like he hasn't shaved in weeks.. He also had some noticeable scars from all over, no doubt thanks to his interrogators who were with him for almost two days.

"Then let's get at him, I got a bone to pick with him!..." Kid Naruto started cracking his knuckles and was about to charge in, only for his adult self to restrain him.

"HEY! What's the big idea?..." The blonde pre-teen whined.

"Will you be patient and let Ibiki do his job..." Adult Naruto said in a patient tone, all the while thinking " _Was I always that impatient at that age?"_

Suddenly the older kage version of Kakashi-sensei came, having talked with one of the guys and he now approached them.

"Ibiki has informed me that it looks like our little friend is ready to talk now..."Hokage Kakashi said pleasantly.

"Alright, let's go in..." Kid Naruto was about to lead the charge, only to be blocked by the older version of his teacher.

"Whoa there Naruto, I get that you are eager to leave but I need only the older version of Naruto and Sakura right now.."Hokage Kakashi said.

"What? Why? !..." Kid Naruto exclaimed in outrage.

"Why can't we go in?..." Kid Sakura asked, confused.

"Because this is a delicate matter and I rather have a Naruto with more experience right now, if needed I will call for you and your team..." Hokage Kakashi said in an " _That's an order"_ kind of tone.

"Where is my adult self? Why isn't he here to help deal with this thief?..." Kid Sasuke demanded to know.

"The older version of Sasuke has gone out of the village for a moment to go back to the temple to find any clues and will be back in a few days time..."Hokage Kakashi said.

"Why did he go anyway?..." Kid Naruto asked, not liking that Sasuke older self seemed to be on a cool investigation mission...ALONE!

"Because he is the one who knows where the temple is and he was the one who brought that hourglass here in the first place, so he is the one who is best to go find anything particularly useful..."Hokage Kakashi answered evenly.

Maybe Kid Naruto was imagining it, but it almost sounded like Kakashi was implying that it was Sasuke fault or something that this happened. ..but that couldn't be right.

"We'll be back in a moment..." Adult Sakura said as she entered the interrogation room.

"And don't try and runaway again, I mean it..." Adult Naruto warned to the three kids who cringed a bit at his tone.

"We won't! We can keep our word-datebbayo!..." Kid Naruto shouted back.

"Do not worry Naruto, I can keep an eye on the children until you get back. .." Sai said in his empty tone, making adult Naruto cringe a bit.

"Actually Sai, I would like you to join as well, along with my younger self...' Hokage Kakashi said.

"Very well..." Younger Kakashi nodded.

"I will stay with them until this is over..." Hinata offered and the group nodded.

" _Why did she make it sound like she was babysitting us..."_ Kid Naruto thought as he watched the adults keep talking before separating.

Soon the older ninja's had entered the interrogation room, fully ready to get to the bottom of this, once and for all.

* * *

Sai, the rokudaime,Naruto and Sakura soon entered the interrogation room and were now faced to face with the imposter thief, who looked like he was put thought the ringer.

"So he's finally ready to talk?..."Naruto asked the older ninja.

"I can assure you, he'll talk now, it took over 20 hours at my hands before he finally gave..."Ibiki said.

"Since you fought him Naruto, why don't you do the honors..." Kakashi said to his blonde student who nodded.

Naruto approached the restrained man who was staring at him with a stubborn frown on his face, but Naruto could tell he was about to break.

"Who are you suppose to be?..." Naruto asked, wanting to get to the point.

"My name is Yamashita Gorudo..." The thief answered.

"I already looked him up, he is a missing ninja who also doubles as a thief, stealing rare items to sell on the black market..." One of Ibiki ' s assistants answered.

"The hourglass must have been worth a pretty penny if you were so anxious to steal it from the village vault..." Hokage Kakashi said in his casual way.

"As I said, that hourglass does not belong to your village..." The thief said weakly.

"It also does not belong to you either...and after seeing what it's capable of, I have a hunch that money wasn't the only reason you were so desperate to take it..." Hokage Kakashi said sternly.

The thief was silent, refusing to speak for a moment, until a glare from Ibiki made him gulp, not wanting to once again endure that misery.

"As you know, I collect rare treasures and I sell them to whomever offers the highest bid...this hourglass once belonged to Kaguya herself. ..the legends have stated that she and her children created it before man himself was allowed to use chakra...inside the sands is a blend of hers and her son's chakra when, shifted just right, could bring things from the past or future...or send people to them..." Gorudo explained.

"I had a feeling that had something to do with it..." Kakashi commented.

"The legend also states that due to the endless wars and Kaguya and her children's fighting, the hourglass was hidden after they realized that many would have used it against them...Kaguya had it hidden in a place that not even her children knew, out of fear that they would have used it against her one day...she placed many booby traps to protect it until she felt the need to use it herself but...well, I guess you can fill the rest of the tale..." Gorudo explained.

The Konoha ninja's did understand. They all knew what had happened to Kaguya and her son's but if what this man said was true, the hourglass was even more dangerous than even they realized.

"Now who can you say, wanted the hourglass so bad that you were willing to risk facing us to get to it.." Kakashi asked.

"No one, as I said, I am a collector...I had been planning on keeping it until I got my best offer..." He confessed.

Kakashi could tell he was telling the truth. He knew this guy was a petty thief that got in way over his head but that didn't matter. Kakashi had no tolerance for thieves and he knew that that kind of power was too dangerous to be given to anyone.

"Now listen here, the hourglass had brought four people from 6 years ago...me and my team from six years ago! How the heck did that happen and why?..." Naruto demanded.

"Because you damaged it! You dolt!..." Gorudo said.

"I had been about to use to hourglass to send me to the past, about a few days in order to escape but because you made me drop it and it leaked and it just acted randomly. .." The thief explained.

"Now listen here you-..." Naruto was about to lung, only to be held back by Sai.

"Calm yourself Naruto, he will be no good to us if he is out cold..." Sai explained.

Naruto tried to calm himself and looked straight at the thief.

"How do we send them back? ..." Naruto asked the all important question.

The thief Gorudo merely looked at him and sighed.

"I can't send them back..." He answered.

And the many adults in the room were stunned silent.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Back with Hinata and the younger team seven_

Hinata watched Naruto, who was no longer using his henge, passing around the floor while Sasuke and Sakura stood impatiently, waiting for the news.

'What the heck is taking them?! Why can't we go in?!..." Kid Naruto loudly complained.

"Please be patient little Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama and your older self have it under control.." The dark haired girl said patiently to the boy.

"Why don't you just sit still? It's not like we have any pressing apointments stuck like this..." Young Sakura said sarcastically.

Naruto pouted and Hinata looked at him sympathetically. The Hyuuga girl soon pulled something out of her purse and handed it to the boy.

"Here, you can snack on this while you wait..." Hinata said as she handed him what looked to be small bento.

The young Naruto, who was still amazed by her outstanding cooking skills, immediately went for it and started unwrapping it, wondering what sort of delicacy his future fiancé had prepared for him. Upon opening it, he and his team were surprised to see what was inside. It looked like a rice ball. ..but it was decorated to look like Naruto.

"What is this?..." Naruto asked, looking at it strangely.

"It's an onigiri...I had a feeling this would have taken a while, so I took the liberty to make a few in case you guys got hungry..." Hinata said as she offered it to the younger team seven.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all looking strangely at the Naruto rice balls.

"Well, they do have a likeness to you Naruto..." Sakura commented while Sasuke didn't say anything.

"It's a little weird, almost like eating my own face..." Naruto muttered but looked at Hinata and shrugged... "Oh well, bottoms up..." He said as he took a bite, he paused and soon started scaring it down with much gusto.

"Oh man! It's really yummy Hinata..." Naruto said as he continued to enjoy eating his rice ball.

Sakura blinked and was about to question, only to see Sasuke shrugging and starting to eat it as well. Seeing no reason not to, she took a bite and was surprised by how good it tasted.

"Oh my Hinata, this is good..." Young Sakura complimented.

"You are welcome little Sakura-chan..." Hinata a dressed as the children continued to eat their snacks and seemed calmer now.

"I am glad that you all enjoyed it..." Hinata said smiling.

Her mother used to also tell her that no matter what, man, woman, boy,girl or beast. ..nothing could calm the spirit faster than a good meal.

Once the kids were done, Hinata went to the other end of the room to dispose of her empty paper plate, all the while Sakura was whispering to Naruto.

"Hinata is certainly remarkable..." Kid Sakura commented and noticed Naruto blushed a bit.

"You can say that again..." Kid Naruto said as he watched the beautiful older woman from a distance.

"I mean it, she's beautiful, sweet, a talented cook and obviously has a lot of patience...You're older self is really lucky..." Sakura said with a teasing smile.

Naruto just blushed and just smiled shyly, not going to deny any of those points.

"Yeah she is...it's kind of crazy...who would have thought of me and Hinata together..." Naruto said sheepishly.

 _"Pretty much our whole graduating class..."_ Sakura thought but kept quiet.

It wasn't right for her to say Hinata's feelings for her but it was kind of frustrating how dense Naruto could be. Even traveling to the future and discerning he was ENGAGED to the shy Hyuuga didn't give him a clue about how the poor girl felt about him in their own time. Oh well, at the very least they seemed happy together in the future, so maybe just let things take their natural course.

They were already disrupting time enough as it was because of this impromptu trip they were never suppose to take in the first place!

"Still, the entire village has become amazing and about our older selves..." Young Sakura said and then sent a quick glance toward Sasuke, recalling what her future self said, which made her smile, "I can't wait..." She said smiling.

"Me too, I got a great future to look forward to and I for one can't wait to start living it..." Kid Naruto said cheekily.

"Eager to start romancing your future bride..." Kid Sakura teased.

"I...I...What I mean is...I..." Naruto was stuttering now and Sakura resisted the urge to giggle.

"Relax Naruto I was only teasing, I know what you mean..." Sakura said with an honest smile.

"Yeah, a great future, all starting with saving the village, getting respect and once after this whole thing is over...my face carved on the mountain right after Kakashi sensei's..." Kid Naruto said in his usually boastful tone, causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

"While I'm happy for you Naruto, we still don't know how or what is going to come our way, so don't get cocky..." Sakura said seriously to him.

"I don't need to be cocky, as long as we remain a team like we have always done, like our future selves still are, then our great futures are guaranteed..." Kid Naruto said with his big smile, which Sakura,for once, returned.

Meanwhile, the younger version of Sasuke had been silent through it all, his thoughts on his older self...and all the experience...and information he must have.

* * *

After while, the adults rejoined the room and younger Naruto shot up and ran to face his future self.

"So did he talk? How are we gonna get home?..." Kid Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately the hour glass is damaged and...as much as I hate to say this, I can't say for certain when it will be fixed..." Adult Naruto said somberly.

"What? Do you mean that we are stuck here?!..."Kid Sakura screamed.

"No Sakura, the thief Gorudo told us all we needed to know, it took a while but we managed to get it out of him...The hourglass is capable of sending the person or objects it takes back to its original place but it's rather tricky and as long as it's damaged, it won't be able to work..." Kakashi explained.

"So how are we gonna fix it?..." Kid Naruto asked.

"That's something for the ninja scientists to figure out, until then, I suggest just try to remain calm and try and stay out of trouble. ..I will summon you three back here when I hear a change in news..." Hokage Kakashi said.

The younger team seven looked almost worried, most especially Naruto, who didn't like the implications of this situation. Suddenly the blonde boy felt something on his shoulder and looked up to see his older self smiling at him patiently.

"Don't worry, we'll get out this...we always do, don't we. .." He asked to his younger self who went from nervous to determined in a second flat.

"You better believe it!..." He said loudly, making his older self smile at that.

The group of mix matched ninja's soon went to the office to discuss more matters about their situation. No matter eh at, they would find a way to fix the hourglass and send their younger selves back home.

They knew that they would.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _Team seven in the village_**

* * *

 **A/N:** The thief name "Gorudo" means gold. It is based on the "Yamashita 's gold", an alleged war loot from during world War II. I thought it made an appropriate name for a treasure hunter.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Rose Tiger:** Thank you. I hope you also enjoyed this one.

 **Nightwind83:** Sorry about the typo.

 **Angel Winx:** Maybe…Maybe not..I can't give any spoilers.

 **NarHina:** I figured that seeing his Hiashi actually _liking_ his future self as a bigger shock factor.

 **Unipei:** He sure will.

 **Guest(1):** Yep, a bright future indeed so far.

 **Katiebig73x:** Thank you.

 **Guest(2):** Not what?

 **Theo:** As shown here, in a sense but he is just looking for more information.

 **Guest(3):** I love the NH ending too!

 **Guest(4):** Looks like you were wrong. Even so, sorry that it took a while though.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Team 7 in the village

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 ** _A bright future?_**

 **Chapter 11: Team 7 in the village**

The two version of team seven, plus Hinata and Sai exited the Hokage building, both with somber expressions on their faces. It was frustrating to know that they were going to be stuck here until the hour glass is repaired.

 _"_ _Darn it…I was really hoping to send them back before the wedding…"_ Adult Naruto thought while on the outside he tried to keep a calm look.

It would do no good if his younger self thought he was worried, especially since he promised that he would figure out a way to send them back.

"Well then, since I do not believe my presence is needed anymore, I should be off….Good luck with everything…" Sai said blankly before leaving, making the younger kids look at him weirdly.

"Just who is that guy again?..." Kid Sakura asked.

"A friend…you 'll get used to him….." Adult Sakura answered vaguely.

The children looked confused but decided not to question further…for now anyway….

'Since we got nothing else to do, why don't we go get some ramen…my treat…."Adult Naruto offered, making his younger teammates look at him in amusement.

No matter the situation, looks like Naruto would always be in the mood for ramen...

"Maybe next time Naruto…I got to go work my shift at the hospital…I just came because Rokudaime called for me…" Adult Sakura answered.

"And I think I will stop by home for a moment, there's something I kind of forgot…" Kakashi/Sukea said.

"But what about…you know?..." Adult Naruto asked as he pointed to their younger counterparts.

"Sasuke is staying with me since I need to talk to him too…as for Sakura, you decide…" Kakashi answered.

"You can come with me to the hospital but I got to warn you that Tsunade-sama has been stressed out lately…." Adult Sakura said.

That made the younger Sakura sweat drop, sure she has been asking Tsunade to take her as an apprentice and she was pleased to know that her adult self was now a real medical nin but still, she didn't want to face Tsunade alone when she was stressed and likely still mad at them for leaving the hospital without her permeation.

"Maybe later…I'm kind of hungry…" Kid Sakura said.

"I guess she'll be coming with us…" Hinata said, and the two kids looked surprised.

Kid Naruto was quiet but couldn't help but feel that same awkward feeling from earlier. He had accepted that he was okay with the idea of marrying Hinata as an adult and he also accepted that he wouldn't get Sakura but it was kind of weird getting ramen with _both_ her and his _future bride-to-be_ as well.

However, future Sakura soon left and Kakashi-sensei left for home with Kid Sasuke right behind him.

Looks like it was just them now….

* * *

 _Later_

The mismatched quartet soon arrived to the ramen stand and began to eat. The two versions of Naruto had a little eating contest with the younger version of Naruto stopping after 8 bowls.

"Man…Beaten by myself…"Kid Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Don't worry…I had years of practice…You'll learn..."The adult blonde said, making his younger self laugh.

 _"_ _Naruto…"_ Kid Sakura thought in amusement as she was soon talking to Hinata.

"How's your ramen Sakura-chan?...'Hinata asked politely.

"It's good…"Kid Sakura answered as she was eying Hinata.

It was hard to believe that just a few days ago, she spoke with Hinata and she was a 12 year old girl and she was now conversing with her adult self who changed so much. It was amazing that the once shy girl had grown into a very beautiful and confident woman.

"So Hinata, all this aside, you still want to go out for dinner tonight…You already made me breakfast and lunch, so it's my turn to treat you…"Adult Naruto offered, while his beautiful fiancé smiled.

"I'd love to…"She answered.

" ** _NARUTO-SENPAI_** …" Was shouted and the entire group turned around to see three young women running to them.

It was three of those fan girls who had chased Naruto the other day, thinking he was his older self.

The tallest was the girl with long blonde hair and a headband around her neck, the other was a brunet girl and the youngest looking one was a girl with black hair that was wearing a cap with the village symbol on it. They were very pretty teenage girls but they also had crazy looks in their eyes.

 _"_ _OH NO! NOT THEM AGAIN…"_ The younger version of Naruto thought worriedly but then recalled he was in a henge and they wouldn't be after him.

Instead, they focused all of their attention on his future self.

"Oh…Hi…" Adult Naruto said as the three girls ran up to him, while Hinata was frowning.

"We've been looking everywhere for you…"The cap wearing girl said sweetly.

"We were going to invite you for ramen, but you're already here…" The brunet said with a weird smile.

"Can we join you?...'The blonde girl said and before Naruto could answer, they all took seats around him, even rudely shoving past Hinata, who was very annoyed now.

"Excuse me…'Hinata said but the fan girls were ignoring her.

"Um…girls…" Adult Naruto tried to say something but they were talking too fast to let him say a word edge wise.

They kept asking him their usual stuff like what missions he has been on, what new moves he has learned and stuff like that, though it was hard to tell when all three of them were talking so fast and loud.

"So Naruto-senpai, who is this child with you?..." The brunet girl asked as she pointed to the boy who was next to Adult Naruto.

"We heard that you were taking an apprentice…is it true?...'The blonde girl asked with interest in her voice.

"Not exactly…This is Chashu, he's an orphan and I got assign to take care of him until we can find a home for him…'Adult Naruto gave the cover story, all the while trying to figure a way to escape from them before Hinata got upset.

The three girls soon turned their attention to the child Chashu, who was getting weird out right now.

"Oh, he's _adorable_ …"The girl Akane said as they now surrounded the disguised child.

Kid Naruto was finding their attention was making feel a little uncomfortable to say the least. It was so weird watching them act like his older self was some kind of movie star or something.

"Hi there little guy…I'm Akane…This is Kaede and Ai…"The blonde, Akane introduced herself and her friends to the child.

"Uh…Hi…"Chashu/Kid Naruto said, still wondering what the heck was going on here…

"You must be so excited getting to stay with Naurto-senpai…He's the coolest, strongest and most amazing ninja, like…ever!…" The brunet Kaede said in a fangirl voice.

"I bet you're going to grow up to be a totally cool ninja like Naurto-senpai…"Ai said, not realizing the irony in her statement.

All the while, Kid Sakura was feeling weird watching these girls fawn over the adult version of Naruto and then try to schmooze his disguised younger self. Back in their time, with the exception of Hinata, Naruto wasn't very popular, especially with girls but it seems that his older self had a gained big fan club. She also glanced at Hinata and noticed that she had a weird look on her face…she looked like she was upset and Sakura, being smart, figured that she probably didn't like these girls being all over her fiancé.

"Excuse me, but Naruto-kun and I were having a private conversation…"Hinata said to the girls who were glaring at her.

"Oh, hello Hyuuga-sama…We didn't see you there…"Akane said in a fake sweet voice, though Hinata saw through it.

"Well, now you do…" Hinata said as she gave them a level look.

The four females were silent but the adult version of Naruto sense the tension and needed to get himself and the kids out of here before something unpleasant went down.

"Uh…I think it's time to go home…'Adult Naruto said, not liking where this is going.

"What? No senpai…We wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us…" Akane said as she grabbed his arm.

"We were going to go train and we need your help..."Kaede said as she took his other arm.

"You can even bring Chashu, we don't mind helping you babysit him…" Ai said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Adult Naruto tried to politely decline the invitation and tried to shake them off but they had a tight grip on him, and they were insisting.

Hinata who was normally a very composed individual, was outright glaring now. She marched over there, pulled Naruto out of these girls grasps and was now addressing them.

"Thank you for the offer but Naruto and I have to go, we are busy planning _our_ wedding and I don't think Chashu needs any more caretakers for the time being…'Hinata said in a polite compose voice…. 'Right Chashu-kun?..."Hinata turned to him and the boy flinched.

"Um…I'm good…"He said carefully, wondering what the heck was going on.

All the while the fan girls were glaring, " _hmpt"_ and left, but not before saying and waving goodbye to their idol. All the while, the two younger members of Team seven were completely flabbergasted by what they saw.

'Exactly what just happened here?...'Kid Naruto asked Sakura.

"I'll answer that as soon as I figure it out…" Kid Sakura said, still finding this entire thing surreal.

It was one thing to see Naruto having girls all over him, but it was a surprising experience to see girls _fighting_ over him too.

* * *

 _A little later_

The group was walking away from the ramen stand and Hinata seemed a lot calmer now that those strange girls were gone, but Kid Naruto was still surprised by what he was dealing with.

"Oh Naruto-san, how are you?...' A friendly civilian asked.

"I'm fine…" Adult Naruto said amicably as he was greeted by more of his fans.

While he and Hinata were busy being greeted by their many fans and comrades, Sakura was quietly talking with her version of Naruto.

"I still can't believe just how popular you are now…It's like you're some movie star to these people…" Sakura commented.

"I know…it's like a dream….Crazy girls aside, I still can't wait for this to happen to me…" Kid Naruto said honestly.

"Oi! Naruto! Hinata!..."Was called.

They turned around to see an older version of Shikamaru approach them.

"Hey Shikamaru…"Adult Naruto greeted.

"Good afternoon Shikamaru-kun…" Hinata said politely.

"I see that you are with Sarada-san…and who is this child?...'He asked.

"He is Chashu, I'm taking care of him for a while…"Adult Naruto answered.

 _"First Sakura and now Naruto…This is getting troublesome…_ "Shikamaru thought before turning to the kids.. ."It's nice to meet you Chashu and it's nice to see you again Sarada-san…" He said politely.

"Hi…" Sarada/Sakura said.

"Hey…"Chashu/Naruto answered.

"So what's up Shikamaru?..'Adult Naruto asked.

"I have training with team 10 now…I'm on my way to the fields…" He said with a sigh.

"So, how's the wedding coming along?..."He asked.

"Everything is coming along splendidly, we had to replace the musicians but everything is on track…"Adult Naruto said with his signature grin, while on the inside… " _Sort of_ …"He thought.

'Well that's good to here, I'll see you all later…" Shikamaru said before leaving.

"Man, that's Shikamaru as a grown up…He doesn't look like he's changed much…" Kid Naruto commented.

"Yeah, I can still see that lazy look in his eye when he said he had to do training…"Kid Sakura giggled.

"That's enough children, now come…" Hinata said as the group left.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _Sasuke's search_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's the new chapter, sorry that it's a little on the short side but I hope it's humor makes up for it.

Looks like little Naruto is a little scared of his fan girls and Hinata is a wee bit jealous...LOL.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Rose Tiger:** Thanks…

 **Lancecomwar:** How's this?

 **Nightwind83:** Yeah, she is certainly something special…

 **Unipei:** I guess we have to wait and see…

 **Guest(1):** Here you go, I hope that it's up to standards…

 **Guest(2):** I did, it was one of my all-time favorite filler scenes in the anime.

 **NaruHinaF:** Glad to hear that you enjoyed it….

 **Theo:** Because they don't want to risk anything….They want to send the kids home to where they belong and they don't want to risk the time line changing, so that's why they can't train them.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	12. Sasuke's Search

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 ** _A bright future?_**

 **Chapter 12: Sasuke's Search**

While the two Naruto's, Hinata and the younger Sakura were doing their own thing, a frustrated young Sasuke Uchiha was with his sensei Kakashi at his home, where Kakashi was looking for something.

"Now where is it?...'Kakashi muttered as he looked around his home.

Sasuke was curious as to what he is looking for and for why he dragged him here, instead of letting him go with the others...Not that he really cared or wanted to go with them, he just feels that it is the principle of the matter.

"Ah, there is it..."Kakashi said as he picks up the item that he was looking for.

Sasuke looked and saw that it was one of his Icha Icha Books.

 _"Are you kidding me?...'_ Sasuke thought as he almost, and I repeat _almost_ did the classic face fault while Kakashi skimmed through some of the pages of the book.

Once he was done, he went to a speak with his genius student...

"You said you wanted to speak to me about something..."Sasuke said to his jonin sensei .

"Yes, I do..."Kakashi said.

"Well, what is it?..."The darkhaired boy demanded.

" Sasuke, I have noticed that ever since you got your answer, you have been even **_more_** withdrawn and quiet than usual..."Kakashi said, while his student just sent him a stoic look.

The boy remained defiantly silent and Kakashi just sighed before he spoke to him again, in hopes of getting him to listen to him.

"Sasuke, I know that you are curious of the future, but you got your answer and you know the risks. ...be content like Naruto and a Sakura are..."Kakashi said, to his mild surprise, his young student looked almost mad when he said that.

"You don't get it do you...Naruto and Sakura are only content because they asked stupid questions and got answers but they still get to be around their orders selves, but I am not..."Sasuke said in anger.

"Sasuke, the reason your older self isn't here is because he is on a mission and you did get your question answered, so what is the problem?..."Kakashi asked.

"The problem is that, while yes, I know I accomplished my goal of avenging my clan but when me, Naruto and Sakura were at the library, there was no mention of Itachi's betrayal...why would they do that?..."Sasuke demanded.

"I am sure that they have their reasons Sasuke but we know we cannot pry without causing a risk in time. .."Kakashi warned.

"Naruto found out that he is marrying that weak Hyuuga girl and that the village no longer views him as incompetent and you found out that you will Hokage one day and there was no trouble..."Sasuke pointed out.

Though an outsider who have thought that he was _jealous.._ but that is simply ridiculous...

Why on earth would he be _jealous_ of that dobe , just because he gets to stay with his older self , find out hat he will get stronger (though how much, he is to sure) and he even got to find out that he is marrying the daughter of the _**second**_ mightiest clan in the village (since, regardless of its current status, the Uchiha clan has and always will be the mightiest) and there had been no trouble after he learned all of that...

"No trouble that we are _aware_ of at the moment. .."Kakashi said, while the boy still glared at him.

"Sasuke, I am going to be frank with you, this isn't a mission or a training excessive, we are in a very _**unfamiliar**_ situation and our best chance to get out of this unscathed is by following orders...so I am telling you right now, let yourself be content with what you have now...don't go searching for more...you might not enjoy the results that you will get..."Kakashi said.

The young last Uchiha continued to glare before he nodded reluctantly and he and his teacher soon left...though deep down, the dark haired avenger wondered about his older self...and exactly what it is that everybody seems to be trying to hide from him and the fact that Naruto got to know ore on _his_ future.

It's driving him _**mad!**_

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Both the younger and older versions of Uzumaki Naruto had sneezed in almost perfect sync, getting attention from both Hinata and Sakura/Sarada .

"Are you alright, Naruto - kun? And Chashu-kun ?..."Hinata asked in concern.

"I'm fine...Somebody must have been talking about me..."The adult Naruto said.

Suddenly some giggling was heard and Hinata noticed some girls looking at _her_ fiance with just infatuated eyes and sending her dirty looks. Hinata frowned.

" _I think I might know who..."_ Hinata though, trying to suppress her jealousy and just smile to her beloved who continued to hold her hand as they walked, while their little time traveling companions followed them.

She knew she didn't have to worry since her beloved is absolutely faithful to her but she feels that it is the principle of the matter..

Naruto is _her_ man and all others had to learn to accept that!

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the Hokage's Office_

Hatake Kakashi, the sixth Hokage of Konohagakure, was in the middle of doing his least favorite part of his job as the leader of this village.

 _ **Paper** **Work...**_

"Finally. ..."The Hokage muttered as he managed to finish one large stack of it, all about mission stats and what not.

However, it wasn't long before his assistant placed an all _new_ stake of papers for him to work on as well.

" _Some days, I really hate this job..."_ The masked Kage thought in frustration as he decided to take a break in order to not get writers cramp.

It's times like this, he really missed the good old days when his most important duty was to train his students and in his spare time, read some fine literature, something that has become rare for him due to the demands being Hokage has in the job.

He really couldn't wait until Naruto finally got enough experience as a shinobi so he can finally qualify for the position and he could finally hand him the mantle of Hokage. He's not joking, ever since he was inaugurated , he knew that his blonde student would be his successor, not out of nepotism but because he knew that he was always destined to be a great Hokage, as soon as he is ready for that responsibility, just as Sakura and Sasuke were always destined to be strong as well.

Speaking of which...

" _I hope he has found something and gets back soon..."_ The masked hokage thought.

Sasuke...the Sasuke from this time period, had left last night to go back to Kaguya's and search for any more clues and information concerning the hour glass and perhaps a way to repair it, since all the others in the science department weren't having any luck.

"Hokage - Sama. ..."Kakashi ' s assistant said as they came in with more document

The white haired kage groaned and realized that he had got to get back to work. He went back to his desk, hoping that his students were having better luck.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

The older version of Uchiha Sasuke had managed to arrive to Kaguya's temples, that has been untouched since his last visit here. While being careful for booby traps, the dark haired shinobi explored the entire place in order to find more information on the hour glass and it's secrets. And most of all, perhaps a way in order to repair it without risking any harm to his younger self and the younger version of his teammates.

While he doubted that thief would continue to lie after all of that torture at the hands of Ibiki, Sasuke doubted someone as ignorant as he is, could know all of the legend, so that is why he is here. So that is why he is here, to find something...anything that could be a clue to fix their situation before it got even more out of hand...

The sooner they got those kids back to where they belong, the better...that's what Naruto and Kakashi keep saying, anyway.

"Now, let's see..." Adult Sasuke mutter as he explored deeper into the temple, avoiding ancient skeletons and whatnot that surrounded the forbidden place.

The last Uchiha eventually managed to find something that seemed even remotely useful when he found what looked to be symbols on the wall as well as what looked to be an ancient language as well, from the days before the shinobi way.

And in the middle of it all, he saw a symbol for what looked to be in the shape of an hourglass.

 _"Well, this is something.._."Sasuke thought as smirked.

Looks like his trip wasn't a waste of time, after all.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _Dreams and fantasies_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is a little short, I hope the quality makes up for it.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Lancecomwar:** How's this?

 **NaruHinaF:** Thank you :)

 **NarHina:** You got that right!

 **nightwind83:** If the fangirls don't cool down, they just might...LOL!

 **That one sasusaku fangirl:** Thanks for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **KatoGS123 YoutTuber:** Thanks for the suggestion.

 **Nova Spider:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	13. Dreams And Fantasies

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 ** _A bright future?_**

 **Chapter 13: Dreams and Fantasies**

 _Later_

 _That evening_

Young Naruto, no longer disguised as Chashu, sighed in boredom in the middle of his apartment, which was also occupied with a clone of his older self. The older version of himself and Hinata were out on a date, leaving the blonde teenager in the care of a clone, since his older self was tired of having him third-wheeling everything.

"What time is it?...'Young Naruto asked the clone, who was in the middle of looking over some magazine.

"Almost 10...the real Naruto won't be back until after midnight since that's Hinata's curfew...'The clone said.

"Curfew?...'Naruto questioned, finding that strange.

"Hinata's dad made some rules when the real Naruto asked to court Hinata, he is pretty strict about it, he says that until Hinata is officially married, she has to be home by midnight, no exceptions..."The clone explained.

The young Naruto blinked at that, before he shrugged and went back to eating his instant ramen which serves as his dinner for tonight. As much as he loves ramen, he can't help but remember the delicious meals Hinata made for breakfast and lunch. He felt that his future self is really lucky to be marrying a girl that is not only pretty, but can also cook such great food too.

 _"Hinata..."_ Kid Naruto thought as he thought about her and his entire future all together.

He still could not believe that he's going to have all of this. Respect and admiration from the village, great strength and the love of all good woman, and it's all linked to him saving the village from some major threat.

He doesn't know what that threat is, but he will be ready for it when the time comes...He could just see it now...

* * *

 _ **Daydream Sequence**_

 _An older version of Uzumaki Naruto walked through a cheering crowd of villagers, who all came to congratulate them for saving the village from a terrible attack._

 _"That was awesome Naruto...'Sakura said._

 _'We knew you could do it!...'A villager cheered, along with all of his friends who surrounded him to congratulate him on his grand victory._

 _"Heh...heh...thanks guys...'Naruto said sheepishly, unable to believe all of the praise he was getting._

 _He then saw Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya all go to him, expressing how proud they are in him._

 _"Way to go, Naruto..."Iruka said with a smile filled with pride._

 _"I knew you could do it, Naruto..."Kakashi said._

 _"That's my boy..."Jiraiya said as he even ruffled his hair a bit._

 _Naruto smiled, a little annoyed but amused by the sudden gesture from his old master._ _Suddenly a lot of girls approached them, but only one caught Naruto's attention. A pretty, dark haired girl with pale lavender, pupil-less eyes approached him with a look of utter adoration._

 _"Wow Naruto-kun, you are so cool, so strong and so brave...'Hinata said with hearts around her eyes as she continued to admire him._

 _Naruto saw this and smiled, feeling his heart flutter a bit as he felt a bit of a blush on his face._ _He saved the village, got their respect and it looks like he got a girl now too._

 ** _End of Daydream_**

* * *

Naruto snapped out of his daydream when he heard a clattering sound. He turned to see the older clone having dropped a plate to the ground, but it thankfully didn't break since it was plastic. The clone grumbled as he picked it up and the younger version of Uzumaki Naruto sighed, upset that his totally awesome daydream just got interrupted.

He sighed as he search the apartment to find something interesting to do, as he continued to wait for his older self to get back from his date.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With the older Naruto_

The older Naruto and Hinata were having diner as Narusegawa's café, one of Hinata's favorite spots and they were now having dessert, which was a tray of the place's famous cinnamon roles, the lovely Hyuuga woman's favorite treat.

 _"Mmm...yummy.._."Hinata said happily as she continued to eat the delicious treat.

"Only the best for my girl...'Naruto said as he admired his pretty bride.

She is just so _cute_ when she is like this and the smile she gets were she is eating her favorite dessert is always a treat for him.

" _She's just so cute~..."_ Naruto thought as he continued to admire the beautiful dark haired woman until she was done.

"Would you like anything else Hinata, before we go?...'Naruto asked.

"I don't think I could eat another bite Naruto-kun...'Hinata said, making her fiancé sweat drop.

"If you say so...'Naruto said, silently relieved.

He loves Hinata but despite her small frame, she has a big appetite, especially for anything that has cinnamon in it. Heck, she ordered about _**7 trays**_ worth of the stuff and yet she still has the body of a model. He didn't understand but he's not going to question his luck.

"Well, okay...'Naruto said as he was about to call for the check, only for Hinata to get his attention.

"Wait...I was thinking that maybe we should bring something for your younger self..."Hinata said, causing her fiancé to raise an eyebrow.

"Why?...'Naruto asked.

"It seems like the nice thing to do, besides, knowing how you are like, he's probably all bored right now at your apartment..."Hinata said to her fiancé and he had a feeling she might be right.

"Okay...I'll bring something for the kid and then we'll go...'Naruto said as he called for a waiter.

15 minutes later, it was time to pay the check and Naruto and Hinata soon left, since Naruto had to escort her home before her curfew.

"What time is it?...'Naruto asked.

"Almost 11:40...Father is expecting me home soon..."Hinata said.

"Hey, don't worry...soon we will be married and we won't have to worry about that anymore...'Naruto said, making the lovely girl smile at that.

The two quickly leaned in and shared a kiss, savoring the rare moment of privacy they managed to get today.

* * *

 _At Sakura's apartment_

The pink haired woman had arrived home after her shift at the hospital and picking up her younger self that was in Naruto's care. The adult Sakura was relieved that so far, everything seems to be going the way it is suppose to go.

"Young Sakura...I was thinking about making some tea, do you want some?...'The adult asked but got no answer.

"Young me?...'Sakura questioned as she looked around but soon saw her younger self asleep on her couch.

The older woman smiled at the sight, finding it understandable.

"I guess we did have a long day..."Adult Sakura whispered to herself, she was about to wake the girl to get her to go sleep in her futon but she heard her mumble something in her sleep.

 _'Sasuke-kun…."_ Kid Sakura whispered with a hint of a flush on her cheeks.

The adult Sakura heard this and smiled warmly, before deciding not to disturb the girl who was obviously having pleasant dreams of the boy that has always been special to her.

Unknown to the older Sakura, while Sakura is indeed dreaming about Sasuke...it's not exactly the type of dream that she expects.

* * *

 ** _Sakura's Dream Sequence_**

 _Sakura wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was that she was currently at what looked to be the village entrance, with an older looking Uchiha Sasuke before her. He looks even more handsome than she has ever seen him before, making her feel her heart all a flutter._ _Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but the girl could not hear what he just said, though she somehow understood it and what he said disappointed her, as she then looked down._

 _However,_ suddenly, _the Uchiha man sent her a **smile** of all things and gently poked her forehead, surprised the pinkette very much. __She was the smile he was sending her, she has never seen Sasuke smile, especially like that before but he **IS** smiling...and it's all for her..._

 _He then opened his mouth to speak once more, and this time the pink haired lady could only hear these words..._

 ** _"Thank you"_**

 _All the while, Haruna Sakura had felt a happiness she has never experienced before._

 ** _End of Dream Sequence_**

* * *

 _In the real world_

The young Haruna Sakura continued to sleep, with a blissful expression on her face. She continued to enjoyed her peaceful slumber, even as her older self had tucked her in with a warm blanket, to protect her from the cold.

 _"Sasuke-kun ..."_ Sakura said in her sleep once more, feeling so happy.

The young girl continued to smile in her sleep for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Older Naruto_

The tall blonde man had just arrived to the Hyuuga estate, still holding Hinata's hand as they managed to make it before her curfew.

"Thank you for walking me home, Naruto-kun...'Hinata said to her beloved fiancé.

"My pleasure..."Naruto said to his pretty bride-to-be.

The two young lovers soon shared a kiss goodbye before Hinata entered her family's home, having to her fiancé goodbye before she was out of sight.

Naruto let out a lovesick sigh, feeling that he, himself is the luckiest guy in the whole world because he has a girl like her to love him so much.

"Hinata-chan..."Naruto whispered to himself as he started to leave for his own home.

Once he arrived, he dispelled his clone and soon saw that his younger self was sleeping right now in an unflattering angle, snoring loudly and drooling a lot on his pillow.

"Looks like I'm gonna be on the couch again...'Naruto sighed as he put the doggy bag he got for the kid in the fridge, intending to give it to him tomorrow.

The blonde shinobi was about to get ready for bed. However before he could hear his younger self mumbling in his sleep a bit, and he managed to hear one particular word...

 _ **'Hinata.**_.."The young Naruto let out in his sleep.

The older Naruto blinked when he heard that...and smiled. It's obvious that his younger self has truly become fond of the idea of marrying Hinata one day, and now he is obviously having a dream about her.

If it wasn't for the fact that he doesn't want to risk time changing, he would have encouraged his younger self to have approached Hinata at a younger age but he knows that he can't. There is too much on the line right now to risk, he has to be content that the fates had allowed him and Hinata to find their way to each other when they did.

So, he has to make sure his younger self both manages to get home and lives his life the way he is suppose to, even if it means he and Hinata can't get together earlier. Unknown to the tall, blonde man, his younger self is indeed dreaming of the beautiful Hyuuga girl...but not as he would expect it.

* * *

 ** _Naruto's Dream Sequence_**

 _Naruto didn't know where he was or why he is here, all he knows that he is an adult now and he is holding an older version of Hinata in his arms, and she, for some reason, is wearing a strange, black dress that still made her look lovely._

 _Hinata whispered something but Naruto could not here, but he still smiled._

 _Soon he found that they were running...holding their hands and running through a strange place surrounded by strange, glowing bubbles of light...but...those bubbles had images._

 _He then looked to see that he was no longer an adult but a child, sixth years old and so is Hinata and they are still running and smiling and they are talking to, but he still can't hear...all he can tell is that he is smiling as they continued to run together through this strange place that had images of the two of them._ _Soon he and Hinata's appearance change and they were no longer sixth, but 10 years old and they continued running and smiling. Then they turned 12 years old and they kept running...and soon they turned into teenagers, and they were still running and smiling._

 _And with each passing year, Hinata looked even happier and even more beautiful._

 _Soon they were their adult selves once again and Naruto took Hinata in his arms. Suddenly the scene changed and they were no longer in that place but they were now floating in the air, with the full moon clearly visible behind them and Naruto couldn't help but admire just how beautiful she looked in the moonlight._

 _He felt his heart beating like crazy as he knew right then and there, that this is the woman he knew he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, until the day he dies...and he knew she felt the same way too._ _He opened his mouth to speak and so did she and he finally was able to hear what they were saying..._

 _ **"Hinata..."** Naruto whispered to the beautiful woman, staring at her adoringly._

 _ **"Naruto-kun…** "Hinata whispered back, her beautiful eyes never leaving his._

 _The two leaned in forward and soon shared a kiss, with the moon still glowing so brightly behind them...before everything faded black and the only other thing that could be heard was this..._

 ** _"Hinata...thank you"_**

 ** _End of Dream Sequence_**

* * *

 _In the real world_

The young Uzumaki continue to sleep peacefully, even though he blushed a bit in his sleep as he continued to dream of the beautiful Hyuuga girl that he will one day call his bride...

 _"Hinata..."_ Kid Naruto whispered once more in his sleep.

The young boy also continued to smile in his sleep for the rest of the evening as his older self continued to sleep on the couch, unaware of just what exactly is going on in the young boys head.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Kakashi's home_

Both the young Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke were sound asleep now. Kakashi was asleep on his bed while the young, dark haired boy was sleeping on an extra futon laid out for him. The boy was sleeping but it was not a peaceful slumber as the boy continued to toss and turn in his sleep as he utter just one name, a name that had caused him torment for too long.

 _"Itachi…_ "The boy muttered as he started shaking in his sleep, clearing having a dream right now.

And not a _**good**_ one, either...

* * *

 ** _Sasuke's Dream Sequence_**

 _Sasuke didn't know or care how or why he was suddenly in what looked to be ruins or the fact that he is now a teenager. All that mattered to him is that he is in the middle of a fight..not just any fight either, mind you..._

 _It was a fight against the person who killed his entire clan, the monster who ruined his life and sullied the Uchiha name...the monster he had once called his brother. .._

 _"Itachi..."Sasuke let out._

 _He and Itachi were now in the middle of their final battle, the battle that the younger Uchiha male has been preparing for his entire life. This battle was every bit as intense as Sasuke thought it would hhave bden, they had battled for hours, using every skill and jutsu he has learned us for this final battle._ _Sasuke could feel himself getting tired but he had to keep fighting. He has to avenge his clan. However, all of the attacks have stopped and for some reason, Itachi was seeing Sasuke a strange look. The older Uchiha took a few steps towards him and Sasuke didn't know whey he wasn't just attacking him again, instead the boy took a few steps back._

 _With a chance step his former brother took forward, Sasuke took a step back,feeling fear and confusion course through his veins, even if he didn't know why. Suddenly Itachi raised is hands and Sasuke pulled out a sword but it did no good. Itachi knocked his sword away and Sasuke found himself on the ground._

 _He looked up to see his brother still walking toward him slowly. Sasuke got up and kept walking backwards until he it a wall._ _He soon found himself face to face with the one he once called his brother. Itachi got closer and closer to him, his hand raised and the younger male was now shaking in fear, he knew that there is no escape...he was going to die at the hands of the same man who killed the rest of his family._

 _All of his training, his plans...it had all been for nothing! He **failed** his family...he **failed** the Uchiha clan._

 _However, to his immense surprise, Itachi did not kill him or even try and attack him now. No, instead, the ex Uchiha actually **smiled** at him and even said some thing he could not understand or hear before he **poked** him on the fore head. _

_Just like he used to do when they were little..._

 _"What?..."Sasuke thought, as the unbelievable happened next._

 _Itachi soon fell to he ground , **lifeless.** It seems that one of the attacks he did on him earlier had done the trick. Itachi is now **dead...**_

 _And there is still smile on his own cold, colorless face. Sasuke could to believe it, he actually did it._ _Despite it all, he managed to defeat Itachi and the honor of the Uchiha clan has been restored . But why didn't he feel happy now?_

 _Suddenly the scene changed and Sasuke now looked to be in a forest, which what looked to be an apparition of Itachi, who approached him once again, with his hand raised. Suddenly he used what looked to be the Sharingan for a moment but Sasuke couldn't see anything._

 _But it ended with the younger boy shaking so much..._

 _And then, he saw that the ghost of Itachi approach him once again, but this time he did not poke him on the forehead . Instead, he pulled him closer and now their foreheads were touching as the young Uchiha continued to see this version of Itachi ._

 _An Itachi who is still **smiling** at him...even as he finally disappeared from his sight...for good._

 _Sasuke noticed that he was no longer in that forest but on some shore now but he didn't care. The last Uchiha then did something he has not done since the night his clan was slaughtered._

 _He **cried...**_

 _He cried for his brother, whom he now knows is gone for good._

 ** _End of Dream Sequence_**

* * *

Sasuke immediately jolted awake and started breathing heavily, he even noticed that he broke out in a cold sweat. He didn't understand his strange dream...why on Earth did Itachi smiled at him...and why did his dream self cry over his death?

That monster was not worthy of any tears, least of all from him!

'What is going on with me?...'Sasuke muttered as he got up, noticing that Kakashi is still asleep.

He went outside for some fresh air and looked up at the full moon. His mind went back to his dream and he felt so angry right now. He still didn't have the answers that he wanted and now his very own dreams were turning against him...

Well, no more...

 _"It seems I will have to take matters into my own hands..._ "Sasuke thought as he made sure that Kakashi-sensei was still sound asleep.

Carefully, the young Uchiha went to get his things and soon left this house as he knew that what he wanted was not here. He soon fled from this house and to the village.

He was going to get to the bottom of what exactly happened during Itachi's death and why his crimes were erased, one way or the other.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _Past vs Future_**

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **YAHOOOOO!**_ **100** **REVIEWS** ! Thank everybody, you all rock!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Nova Spider:** Thanks for the suggestion, I will consider it :)

 **KatoGS123 Youtuber:** Thanks for the suggestion.

 **AnimeKing6:** Thank you :)

 **NaruHinaF:** Thank you :)

 **Nightwind83:** Thanks for the constructive criticism, I hope that this chapter is better...

 **Rose Tiger:** That would be a sight to see...

 **NarHina:** You might be right...let's see...

 **Angela456:** How's this? :)

 **61394:** It might be...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	14. Past and Future

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 ** _A bright future?_**

 **Chapter 14: Past and Future**

Uchiha Sasuke, the last loyal Uchiha of the village of Konohagakure, is still prowling around this very village, using his skills as a ninja prodigy to avoid being detected by anyone who could get in his way. He really needed to find out what became of Itachi and what actually happened during and after their final duel. He need something...anything that could tell him about what happened during that traitor's death.

He already knew that there was nothing good to him at the village library. There was only other place that he knew that could hold any record of what became of that no good Itachi.

 _"I got to get to the village archives.._.'Sasuke thought before he let out a sigh.

Even in his own time period, that place is a heavily guarded and he just knew that it still would be in this time period as well.

It's risky...really risky but he would just have to take the chance. He just has to find out what became of Itachi and what happened to his older self after that battle. One way or the other, he would find out just what happened on that fateful day. One day or the other, he would find out just what happened to the one he once called his brother.

With that, the dark haired preteen boy continued hopping from rooftop to rooftop, determined to get his answers once and for all.

* * *

 _At Naruto's Apartment_

The young boy known as Uzumaki Naruto had been sleeping peacefully, having had many wonderful dreams this evening.

Dreams about his bright future and how he really hoped it would turn out as good as this one. However, the young blonde boy found himself waking up in the middle of the night for one reason and one reason only.

"Gotta pee..."Naruto is in a groggy voice as he is still half asleep.

The drowsy blonde child got out of his bed, being very careful as to not disturb his older self, who is still very much out like a light.

The young boy went to the bathroom and about 2 minutes later, he was out. He went back to his bed and was now looking out of his window. He saw that it was a full moon out tonight and the young boy couldn't help but be reminded about the strange but lovely dream he had about his future bride, Hinata.

 _"Pretty..."_ Naruto thought as he stared at the large, white orb in the sky from his window.

Naruto yawned. He was about out to try and go back to sleep, only to notice saw o me thing outside.

"Huh?... "Naruto said as he saw something.

It was somebody, a ninja he guessed, who was hopping from rooftop to rooftop. Sure, in this fill age that's not unusual, but in the middle of the night, it's kind of suspicious.

"Who the heck is that?..."Naruto muttered as he tried to get a better look and to his shock, he managed to recognize who this ninja was.

"Sasuke?..."Naruto whispered as he saw his teammate sneaking about.

It made him frown in suspicion.

"What's he up to?..."Naruto muttered under his breath as he got out of his bed and quickly put on his ninja gear.

Being ever so quiet, as to not wake up his older self, the young blonde boy managed to sneak out of his apartment and tried to follow his teammate and find out exactly what he is up o.

Because whatever it is, it's strange, even for Sasuke.

* * *

 _Back with Sasuke_

The dark haired ninja boy kept ducking and sneaking around until he finally reached his destination.

The hokages office.

The dark haired boy was being very careful to stay out of sight. He had to sneak inside, get to the archives and then sneak out.

Simple...but not easy...

" _Come on..."_ Sasuke thought impatiently as he looked around the area.

To his dismay, he saw several ninja guards on patrol. He tried to stay hidden behind a large tree, as he waited for an opening.

"Come on..."Sasuke muttered in frustration as he continued to watch the guards and he kept waiting for some kind of opening that he could use to sneak in.

"Sasuke!..."An annoying voice said.

Sasuke sighed as he knew who was behind him right now. The dark-haired would be avenger saw his blond teammate Uzumaki Naruto a.k.a The Dobe , who is now glaring at him with with his arms crossed. Sasuke sent him a disinterested look.

"What are you doing here, dobe? ..." Sasuke said in a dead tone.

Naruto looked annoyed and send him a dirty look.

"I should be asking you that, teme. ... what do you think you're doing here, you're supposed to be with Kakashi sensei ..."Naruto sad said to him.

Sasuke just sent him an annoyed look and turned away.

"I don't have time to deal with you Naruto... go away!..." Sasuke said to his teammates who frowned at that.

"Like heck that I will, not until you tell me what you plan on doing here..."Naruto demanded once more.

"It doesn't concern you, dobe! ..."Sasuke shot at him.

"It does concern me and everyone else ...Sasuke , don't you get it?! anything that we do here affects our future now, I ask you again, what are you doing here?..." The blonde boy demand.

Sasuke , out of impatience and frustration, just sighed and only told him, hoping that it would get him off his back.

"They are trying to keep the truth from me..." Sasuke said in a tone of pure anger.

Naruto blinked and in a very rare moment of clarity, he managed to figure out on his own just what Sasuke's real problem is.

"Oh ,don't tell me that this is still about Itachi! You already got your answer!..."Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Shut up, you idiot!..."Sasuke hissed, happy that no one has been alerted yet.

"There's no record in the library about Itachi's crimes and my older self and everybody is keeping something big from me..." Sasuke said in anger .

"They _have_ to, Sasuke! Darn it, you know that knowing too much about the future is dangerous because we might risk changing it... "Naruto reminded him.

Sasuke however still looked really mad.

"You don't get it, do you Naruto? you got to find out that your future self saves the entire village, becomes famous and also that you're getting married to that Hyuuga girl and nobody bats an eyelash at it...and yet when I try to ask about Itachi, they all try to keep me from knowing the real truth..." Sasuke said, angry at what he believed to be unfairness.

Naruto tried to fight back his blush about being reminded of his future engagement and just focused on trying to talk some sense into angry, frustrated teammate

"That was pure accident, Sasuke and you know it... besides you're not being fair, you asked a question and you got your answer! You already know that Itachi is going to die, so leave it at that ..."Naruto said, wanting to get Sasuke out of here before either of them get caught and get into even bigger trouble than they already were in.

Sasuke wasn't listening to him and the dark hair boy then leaped up into the tree and tried to sneak around the perimeter to find an opening. Naruto frowned in anger, because his friend ignored his words and he was still going to do this stupid stunt. Naruto went after him, determined to knock some sense into his teammate.

Emphasis on the word _**knock.**_

"Sasuke!..."Naruto shouted as he leaped at him, but Sasuke saw this attack and managed to dodge him.

"I said leave Naruto, or else!..."Sasuke sneered, only for Naruto to keep trying to fight him.

Sasuke growled at him, angry at the blonde kids contact interference.

"I'm not going to let your craziness risk our future..."Naruto shot at him.

"It won't change, I'll make sure of it but I need to know..."Sasuke said stubbornly.

"Get real, Sasuke!..."Naruto shouted as he threw a punch at him, which Sasuke managed to dodge.

Blue eyes met black eyes in an intense glare as they both continued to fight each other. Yes, these two boys from the past will now fight to protect their own perspective futures, one way or the other.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _Naruto vs Sasuke_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Rose Tiger:** Yes, it is :)

 **AnimeKing6 :** Not his older self but let's see how Naruto handles him in the next chapter.

 **NaruHinaF :** Thank you :)

 **Nightwind83:** Thank you :)

 **KatoGS123 Youtuber:** Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them :)

 **NarHina:** It certainly is :)

 **61394:** It will be explained later on...

 **Anime100:** We will see...

 **Nova Spider:** Thank you once again for giving me it :)

 **Weeb life:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	15. Naruto vs Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 ** _A bright future?_**

 **Chapter 15: Naruto vs Sasuke**

 _Previously_

 _"Sasuke!..."Naruto shouted as he leaped at him, but Sasuke saw this attack and managed to dodge him._

 _"I said leave Naruto, or else!..."Sasuke sneered, only for Naruto to keep trying to fight him._

 _Sasuke growled at him, angry at the blonde kids contact interference._

 _"I'm not going to let your craziness risk our future..."Naruto shot at him._

 _"It won't change, I'll make sure of it but I need to know..."Sasuke said stubbornly._

 _"Get real, Sasuke!..."Naruto shouted as he threw a punch at him, which Sasuke managed to dodge._

 _Blue eyes met black eyes in an intense glare as they both continued to fight each other. Yes, these two boys from the past will now fight to protect their own perspective futures, one way or the other._

* * *

Hinata jolted awake, panted and looked around to see that she is in her room and that it was still late at night.

"Just a dream...'Hinata sighed.

She just had a dream where the hour glass was never repaired and that little Naruto-kun and the others stayed here forever, living with her and Naruto for the rest of their lives, and even being there when she and _her_ Naruto-kun started a family..

Sure, she loves Naruto, all forms of him, but she knows that his younger self needs to return to his own timeline, if not, not only are they causing a paradox but little Naruto-kun is going to miss out on his own chance to grow up and live his life the way her Naruto-kun did.

She doesn't want that to happen. They needed to send little Naruto-kun and the others back before something bad happens.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..."Hinata sighed as she looked out the window.

However, Hinata soon noticed something in the horizon...in the direction of the hokage tower.

"Huh?..."Hinata said as she activated her byakugan.

She saw two aura's of chakra...they were far away but she could see them from here...and they are fighting...alerting the attention of several of the guards...

She could also recognize at least one of these chakra signatures.

"Oh my..."Hinata said with her eyes widening as she was able to recognize this chakra signature.

"Little Naruto-kun..."Hinata whispered in horror.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Little Naruto-Kun_

 ** _"DAMN IT! SASUKE! JUST COME ON!.._**." Kid Naruto shouted as he threw a punch at his friend/teammate/rival, who managed to dodge.

 _ **"STAY OUT OF THIS!**_...'Sasuke shouted as he threw a kunai, which Naruto just barely managed to avoid.

Naruto out of frustration, immediately created three more shadow clones and tried to attack Sasuke at all angles, and the last Uchiha managed to dodge all of their attacks, still glaring at his teammate in anger.

 _ **"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SETTLE FOR WHAT YOU GOT AND LIVE WITH IT?!..**_."Kid Naruto shouted.

 _ **"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL! IF YOU ARE NOT WITH ME, YOU'RE AGAINST ME!...**_ "Sasuke shouted, his anger and frustrations he has been feeling since he got here were fermenting that his eyes then began to glow red, showing off the sharingan that he recently gained a while back.

However, before Sasuke could do whatever he intended to do to his blonde teammate, a new kunai appeared, nearly hitting them both but they both dodged. They then realized that their fighting had caught the attention of several of the Hokage's guards, who were attracted by the commotion.

 _ **"HALT!..**_."One guard shouted.

"Stop in the name of the hokage!...'Another guard shouted as they held their kunai's threateningly.

 ** _"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!.._**."Kid Naruto shouted, unable to believe the kind of trouble they were in now.

Sasuke said nothing as he just started running...in the direction of the forest.

 ** _"GET BACK HERE!._**.."Kid Naruto shouted.

Both Naruto and Sasuke tried to run from the guards and headed into the forest. Sasuke was trying to avoid both the guards and Naruto and Naruto didn't really care for the guards, he just wanted to get Sasuke before he wrecked anything else, so he kept chasing after him.

Both knowing that things have sunk to a whole new level of suck.

* * *

 _At Sakura's apartment._

The pink haired young woman jolted awake upon hearing a ringing noise.

She looked around and saw her younger self still fast asleep and then noticed what had disturbed her.

 _ **RING! RING!**_

The phone...

"Huh? Who could be calling at this hour?...'Adult Sakura muttered as she picked it up and answered.

"Hello...Hinata? what's wrong?..."Adult Sakura asked, surprised that her friend would be calling her at this hour.

30 seconds later.

" _ **WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!**_...'Adult Sakura's voice rang loudly that it echoed for several blocks and also woke up her younger self out of her sleep.

"W-What's wrong?...'Kid Sakura asked in a startled tone, only to see her older self frantically getting dressed and grabbing her weapons.

"Get into your henge and come along and hurry..."Adult Sakura ordered to her younger self.

"What's wrong? What's going on?..."Kid Sakura asked as she was now wide awake.

"It's Naruto and Sasuke...your Naruto and Sasuke...'Adult Sakura said as Kid Sakura's eyes widened.

* * *

 _With Adult Sasuke_

The adult version of Sasuke Uchiha was on his way back to the hidden leaf village, he had found more information on the hour glass that could really help in fixing it and getting the younger team seven back where they came from.

However, as he arrived to the village, he could sense that something was wrong, especially when he had arrived to the hokage tower and saw his employer and saw most of the guards were no longer there.

Adult Sasuke had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

 _Back in the village_

 _With Adult Naruto_

 ** _"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!._.."**Adult Naruto thought as he hopped rooftop to rooftop, as soon as he woke up due to a call Hinata had given him and he realized his younger self was no longer in the apartment and they got an alert of two young genins fighting near the Hokage tower and then fleeing into the forest.

It had to be them.

Now he, Hinata, Sakura and the younger Kakashi-sensei(still disguised as Sukea) were heading in that direction to tract down the younger Naruto and Sasuke before they hurt themselves or anyone else.

"I can't believe they snuck out..."Adult Naruto loudly complained.

"I should have expected this to happen...Sasuke has never been good when faced with temptation...'Kakashi-sensei said as he kept running with them.

"Let's just get them, smack them and get them back home before either of them does something really stupid...'Adult Sakura said in anger as she kept heading in that direction.

All the while Hinata was running next to her beloved fiance, her thoughts were towards his younger self.

 _"Please be okay, little Naruto-Kun..."_ Hinata thought in worry as they kept heading in that direction.

If they don't get to them soon...then it was only a matter of time before they find something they shouldn't find.

* * *

 _In the forest_

Kid Naruto panted in exhaustion, before looking up in anger. He had been chasing Sasuke al over the forest for half an hour, they managed to give the guards the slip but Sasuke kept avoiding him and Naruto got mad.

He couldn't believe the stunt that Sasuke just pulled right now. Even worse is that the last loyal Uchiha of the village managed to use the cover of night to escape into the forest and Naruto had lost track of him, much to his anger

'When I get my hands on him..."Kid Naruto grumbled as he was determined to tract down his wayward team mate before he does anything else crazy and stupid, not to mention smack him over what he just did, putting their entire futures in jeapardy, just because he believed there was some crazy conspiracy or whatever.

However, before Naruto could continue his search for him, the young pre teen noticed something in the part of the forest where he had landed.

He saw a large stone with the kanji for _"teacher"_ (師, _shi_ ) etched into it and two smaller stones on either side of it, a kunai atop each stone with and a wire running through also saw a lot of flowers surrounding it too, among other things.

"Is this...a memorial?..."Kid Naruto whispered as he approached the setting.

He knew this part of the forest, even if it was dark, he could still recognize this area and he knew that in his time, this memorial wasn't around...and he knew what a memorial is _suppose_ to be.

Something to honor a person who has passed away...which means...someone who is still in his era would pass away within the next six years.

"Huh?..."Naruto said as he got a closer look.

He saw several things surrounding this memorial, kunai's, flowing and...

And...

"Is that a _book?_...'Kid Naruto whispered as he got a closer look.

When he did, he gasped in horror as he title of the book...as well as the name of the _author._

 _ **The** **Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi** _bu **_Jiraiya..._**

 _ **"Ero-sannin?!**_..."Naruto whispered, trying to make sense of the whole thing...only to feel like a bucket of ice water was dumped on him.

Naruto was not the sharpest kunai in the pouch, but even he couldn't ignore what this could mean...unless he is really, _**REALLY**_ wrong here, this would mean that the pervy sage is...is...

"N-No..."Kid Naruto whispered in horror as he fell on his knees and felt some tears beginning to pour from his eyes as realization sunk in.

The pervy save, the old man who has been training him for months, taught him the rasengan, helped him get Tsunade to return to the village to become the godaime and who promised to take him on a training trip..

If this is _**his**_ memorial than that would mean that he's...

 ** _G_** _ **one...**_

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _Harsh Discoveries_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Nova Spider** and **NarHina:** We shall see what happens

 **KatoGS123 Youtuber** : I hope this will do...

 **NaruHinaF:** How's this?

 **nightwind83** and **ShaoranXSakura1350** **:** Thank you :)

 **Rose Tiger** and **AnimeKing6 :** You said it...

 **nightwind83:** How's this?

 **ShaoranXSakura1350:** Thank you :)

 **Hkt29:** Well they appeared...but things just got worse, haven't they?

 **SoulEmperor7:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	16. Harsh Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

* * *

 ** _A bright future?_**

 **Chapter 16: Harsh Discoveries**

 _Previously_

 _"Is that a book?...'Kid Naruto whispered as he got a closer look._

 _When he did, he gasped in horror as he title of the book...as well as the name of the author._

 _ **The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi**_ _bu_ _ **Jiraiya...**_

 _ **"Ero-sannin?!**_ _..."Naruto whispered, trying to make sense of the whole thing...only to feel like a bucket of ice water was dumped on him._

 _Naruto was not the sharpest kunai in the pouch, but even he couldn't ignore what this could mean...unless he is really,_ _ **REALLY**_ _wrong here, this would mean that the pervy sage is...is..._

 _"N-No..."Kid Naruto whispered in horror as he fell on his knees and felt some tears beginning to pour from his eyes as realization sunk in._

 _The pervy save, the old man who has been training him for months, taught him the rasengan, helped him get Tsunade to return to the village to become the godaime and who promised to take him on a training trip.._

 _If this is_ _ **his**_ _memorial than that would mean that he's..._

 _ **Gone...**_

* * *

The older version of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Hatake Kakashi, who is still disguised as Sukea, had arrived to the forest.

"Are you sure that they went this way?...'Adult Naruto asked.

"One of the guards said that they saw two pre teens heading in that directions, it has to be them..."Young Kakashi said and Adult Naruto groaned.

"Hinata?..."Naruto said and his fiance soon activated her byakugan.

"I see two figures, they are far but I recognize the chakra signatures...it's them...One of them is 300 yards north-east from here and moving fast and the other is 200 yards north-west and is staying in one spot..."Hinata said as she deactivated her byakugan.

"It's them...come on...let's get them..."Adult Naruto said.

"It might be best to split up, Sasuke is the most volatile right now, so it might be best if more than one shinobi deals with him..."Kakashi/Sukea said.

"Good idea...I'll go get the mini-teme and knock him out before he decides to leave early, come on Hinata...'Naruto said.

"But what about Little Naruto-kun?..."Hinata asked in worry.

"Don't worry, he's probably trying to catch Sasuke too, I'll go get him and bring him back..."Adult Sakura said and Hinara was still unsure.

"Let's just go find them before they do something stupid..."Adult Naruto said.

"Too late for that one..."Adult Sakura snarked.

The group of shinobi's soon split up to go round up the wayward young, time misplaced ninja's, unaware of what is truly brewing within them right now.

* * *

 _With Kid Sasuke_

Uchiha Sasuke was said to be the nest ninja genin in his graduation class and with good reason. He was fast, skilled, strong and swift and right now, he was using his skills to escape capture from the guards and his annoying team mate who doesn't understand how urgent his mission is.

So urgent, that he won't let anyone get in the way of it.

Whether in the past, the present and especially in his future.

 ** _"SASUKE! STOP!._**.."He heard Naruto's voice.

The _adult_ Naruto and he knew that he was going to try and keep him from finding out the truth. Well, Sasuke wasn't going to let him. He kept running, hiding deeper and deeper into the shadows of the night, determined to stay out of his enemies grasp until he finds out the truth.

The truth of what happened on the night of Itachi's death.

" _I just need to get out of here, and then think of a new plan to get into getting into the vault...they are hiding the truth from me and I am not going to let them!..._ " Sasuke thought as he kept running.

Only to dodge a pair of kunais that came out of no where. He then heard a voice that actually made him stop in his tract.

"This is so typical...'A deep, almost emotionless voice said, but he could detect a hint of anger in it.

Sasuke knew that voice. It was his own, just older.

He turned and glared when he saw who was trying to stop him this time.

His older self!

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

While Naruto, Kakashi and Hinata went to go tract the very volatile and wayward young Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura was tasked with trying to find the younger Naruto before he did something reckless and stupid.

A task that is _much_ easier said than done.

"Where is he? Hinata said that he was suppose to be this way?...'Adult Sakura muttered, until she heard a strange noise close by.

She followed it and she soon found who she was looking for.

A young Uzumaki Naruto.

"Finally! There you are, Naruto...'Sakura said, wanting to smack him for what he and Sasuke just did.

To her surprise, he didn't answer her. He didn't move. She was so surprised, she didn't even hit him like she normally would have in this situation.

"Naruto?...'Adult Sakura questioned as she took a step forward.

She then notice that the younger version of her friend is... _ **weeping.**_

"Huh?..."Adult Sakura said as she saw the orange clad pre teen on the ground, covering his face as he was crying his eyes out.

"Naruto? What...what's wrong?...'Sakura asked.

Even as a kid, she rarely saw Naruto cry. He always went to great lengths to keep that goofy smile on his face, acting like he was okay, despite all of the trouble he had to go through during those days.

She looked up and soon saw what has made him like this.

Jiraiya's memorial.

"Oh no..."Sakura said, realizing that the younger Naruto has just seen something that he shouldn't have.

And he is suffering from this harsh discovery.

"Naruto...It's...it's going to be alright...come on, let's go back to the village and-

Adult Sakura tried to reach for the younger version of her team mate and friend, only for something to happen. Something bad.

The younger version of Naruto stopped moving, he stopped crying and Sakura was worried. Even more when she noticed that his blue eyes then began to glow red, and his whisker marks began to darken, with fangs now sprouting out of his teeth...which means only one thing.

The Kyuubi within him is taking over.

 _ **"NARUTO! NO!.**_..'Adult Sakura shouted, she had to do something before the nine tails within him takes over.

It was too late as young Naruto turned on her, growling and shaking like a feral beast.

 _ **"Grrr...**_.."Young Naruto growled before he leaped.

Oh no...

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A bright future_

 ** _A Fight In The Forest_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Rose Tiger:** How's this?

 **Steel Guardian:** I hope that this chapter is worth the wait.

 **KatoGS123:** Thank you for your suggestions, I hope that this outcome is to your liking.

 **papaprep:** You're welcome :)

 **NarHina:** Maybe if he was a little smarter than a knucklehead...maybe...

 **Guest:** How's this?

 **NaruHinaF:** Thank you :)

 **Nova Spider:** Thank you :)

 **ShaoranXSakura1350:** I hope that this is up to standards...

 **Hektols:** You can say that again...

 **Beowolf 43:** Thank you :)

 **Ashooka peacella** : Thank you :)

 **Guest:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
